


The Devil Within You

by Enari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Depressing, Fingerfucking, M/M, Stilinski humor, Triggers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enari/pseuds/Enari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles je jen další zraněná duše...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Chtěla bych mé milované Keigh poděkovat za betu, podporu, psychický nátlak a neomezené množství inspirace.  
> Trigger warning - jelikož tu popisuji depresivní scény, tak tuto povídku nedoporučuji emocionálně nestabilním osobám.

Nebylo to tak, že by na něj Scott úplně zapomněl. Ano, pořád byli kamarádi. Stiles by se nebál použít slovíčko 'bratři', ale poslední dobou už si prostě nebyli tak blízcí jako dřív. Jako tomu bylo před celou tou vlkodlačí katastrofou, Kaminou, pomstychtivými lovci, zamilovanou Allison. Prostě všichni a všechno to, co bylo v nejmenším spojeno s nadpřirozenem, se rozhodlo pohrát si se Stilesovým životem.

 

Nestačilo, že Lydia byla definitivně mimo dosah. Každý, kdo byl tu noc přítomen proměny plazího Jacksona v stoprocentního vlkodlaka, mohl číst lásku v jejích očích, když políbila svého přítele. Nebo když volala jeho jméno. Když plakala štěstím, že ho má zpět. Tu noc vyhasla Stilesovi naděje, že by dívka jeho srdce někdy opětovala jeho city. Proto také snášel všechny ty přeslazené pohledy, které na sebe Lydia s Jacksonem neustále házeli, s relativním klidem.

 

Scott se sice nedal zpátky dohromady s Allison, ale Stiles byl skálopevně přesvědčen, že v co nejbližší době si to oba rozdají rovnou v hale školy, soudě podle pohledů, které po sobě házeli a otravně dlouhých telefonátů. A aby toho nebylo málo, tak Scott začal trávit stále víc a víc času s Isaacem a později i Boydem a Ericou, což znamenalo, že ve svém plně nabitém rozvrhu na Stilese už nezbyl čas. Jistě, že spolu trávili čas ve škole. Ve třídě, na lakrosovém tréninku, během oběda v jídelně, i když Stiles si zvykl vynechávat obědy poté, co si Scott začal sedávat k Derekově smečce. Erica s Boydem a Isaacem na něj vždycky házeli ty divné pohledy. Stilesovi pokaždé naskočila husí kůže, když na něj Erica zasvítila těma okrovýma očima.

 

To všechno vedlo Stilese k trávení více a více času o samotě v bezpečí svého pokoje. Celé hodiny trávil shrbený nad laptopem a hledal různé legendy a fakta o nadpřirozenu, protože haló, tady Stiles. Hyperaktivní, zvědavý, vždy lačnící znát víc. Navíc téma magie, okultismu a kryptozoologie byla nevyčerpatelná studna zajímavých informací a někdy i nepovedených vtipů. Vážně, proč by se strašidla měla bát soli? A znamená to, že nemůžou jíst slané hranolky? Chudáci. A jak to bylo s mořem? V moři je přece sůl, ne? Takže chcete-li se zbavit poltergeista, jděte si zaplavat k moři? Pche. Blbost.

 

A tak se stalo, že Stiles Stilinski začal trávit nezdravé množství času na internetu, bez kamarádů, bez otce, který teď měl práce nad hlavu, díky ti krvelačná stvoření s potřebou zabíjet nevinné lidi. Příliš mnoho času se svýma vlastníma myšlenkama a nedostatek lidského kontaktu udělaly své.

 

_***_

 

_...Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem-_

 

Zvuk vlastního mobilu ho zaskočil.Vzhlédl od obrazovky laptopu, aby zjistil, že je to vlastně jediný zdroj světla v pokoji. Za okny byla hluboká tma. Hodiny ukazovaly půl třetí v noci. Telefon neodbytně vibroval vedle klávesnice. A kdo je vůbec ten troufalec, který se opovážil ho vyrušovat tak pozdě? Obi-wana na něj! Nebo na ni, i když Stiles silně pochyboval, že by mu volala zástupkyně něžného pohlaví. Holky se mu ze zásady vyhýbaly a on stále ještě nedostal odpověď na důležitou životní otázku „Jsem atraktivní pro gay kluky?“ Nikdo se mu ještě neobtěžoval odpovědět!

 

„Hey,“ zabručel do telefonu.

 

„Stilesi?“ Scottův hlas zněl zvláštně. „A-ahoj. Hele, omlouvám se, že obtěžuju tak pozdě. Myslíš, že bys mě mohl krejt? Řekl jsem mámě, že půjdu k tobě přespat a myslel jsem, že to do rána stihnu domů, ale teď to vypadá, že se to protáhne. Takže kdyby ti máma ráno volala, tak jen řekni, že jsem u tebe. Ve sprše nebo něco, a že nemůžu k telefonu, ok?“

 

„Děje se něco? Neříkej mi, že ses zase namočil do nějaký vlkodlačí šlamastyky. Protože to by už bylo moc. Dokázal bych pochopit, kdyby tu šlo o drogy, dívku, upiráťený Assassin's Creed nebo Britney Spears, ale ne ty chlupatý zadky. Prostě ne!“

 

„Vlastně tu _jde_ o dívku.“

 

Dívku.

 

Allison.

 

Jistě, že v tom byla Allison. Moment. Proč vlastně přemýšlí o Allison v půl třetí v noci? A proč to se Scottem vždy končí u Allison? Co u ní vlastně dělá Scott v tuhle dobu? Ne. Tohle není téma na analýzu či imaginaci.

 

Stilesův mozek zpracovával tuto informaci přibližně půl vteřiny, než se rozhodl pro přerušení provozu.

 

„Aha. Jo takhle. Pozdravuj Allison. Nebo vlastně radši ne. To by bylo víc jak trapný. Jen si to prostě užij. Nebo… však víš. Budu tě krýt. Dobrou noc. Nebo… cokoli co vy dva… čau.“

 

Nečekal na odpověď a rychle ukončil hovor. Chvíli tupě zíral na svůj mobil, než ho s hlubokým povzdechem odložil.

 

Takže tohle odpovídá na otázku, zda spolu Shakespearovské hrdličky zase randí. Nic se nezměnilo. Co se Scotta týče, tak ten teď přicházel v balení dva v jednom. Vždycky s tou Argentovic holkou. Ne že by jí Stiles nesnášel. To vůbec ne. Jen se prostě nedokázal ubránit pocitu, že mu kradla jeho nejlepšího kamaráda. Vlastně jediného kamaráda, když se to tak vezme.

 

Takže jo. Stiles se cítil opuštěný víc než kdy jindy. Dokonce víc než, když odešla maminka.

 

***

 

Stiles se probudil do chladného rána. Bylo až příliš brzy na to, aby vylezl z postele. Zvlášť, když byla sobota a za okny šero. Peřiny byly krásně vyhřáté a to jen Stilese utvrdilo v tom, že pohodlí postele prostě neopustí, děkuji pěkně. Jeho ranní erekce v tom také měla velké slovo.

 

Párkrát přejel dlaní po napjaté látce pyžamových kalhot. Byl přece teenager. Jeden či dva orgasmy denně, ke kterým si sám dopomohl, by neměly být pro nikoho překvapením. Zvlášť, když se mu zdály určité _sny_. Nádherné vzrušující sny, plné vášnivých polibků, horkých objetí a nenasytných doteků. Moc si toho nepamatoval, ale věděl, že poslední se mu zdálo především o mužích. Nebo spíš o jednom konkrétním muži, s čímž by se totálně smířil. Šedesát kilo bez svalů, křehkých kostí a prostorové koordinace mrože, v tom případě si člověk musí připustit, že ho mužská část populace mezi sebe jen tak nepustí, takže v této chvíli byl v očích společnosti více méně hermafrodit. Navíc sex s mužem mu nebyl proti mysli. Kdyby to jen nebyl ten zatracený Derek!

 

Proč se mu zdá o Dereku zatraceném Haleovi? To má sebevražedné sklony?

 

Vlastně s přihlédnutím na to, jaké si vybírá přátele… jeden by až řekl, že ano. Ale teď vážně, alfa vlkodlak s výbušnou povahou a vysouvacími drápy ala Wolverine? To dává pojmu 'sadomasochista' úplně nový význam.

 

A dost! Teď tu má naléhavější problém. Nevěděl, jestli v něm příliš častá masturbace vyvolala nechuť se sám sebe takto dotýkat, nebo jestli sexuální deprivace a nutnost si vystačit sám z něj dělala asexuála, ale fakt byl, že poslední dobou to nebylo tak příjemné, jako kdysi.

 

Čas vyzkoušet něco nového.

 

Hrábl do stolku pro lubrikant, nanesl si ho na prsty a rozetřel kolem análního otvoru. Pomalu zajel prostředníčkem dovnitř, co nejdál to šlo. Bylo to zvláštní. Mokré. Žádná bolest. Mohl cítit, jak se stěny kolem něj zužují a jeho napůl vztyčený penis začíná tvrdnout. Chvilku prsten jen tak pohyboval ven a zas dovnitř než uvnitř našel prostatu. Ležel stočený v klubíčku, jednu ruku na břiše, druhou mezi nohama. Vzduch v plicích byl těžký.

 

Jemně mazlil to speciální místečko, pak přes něj zkusmo přejel nehtem.

 

Dobrý Bože!

 

Tiše vykřikl do polštáře. Snad ho táta neslyšel.

 

Udělal to znova a ó-můj-Bože-díky-žes-mi-tam-nasadil-prostatu. Pomalu pohyboval boky ve stejném rytmu, jako zasouval prst. Potřeboval něco víc. Pomalu přidal druhý prst. To už trochu bolelo, ale to ho neodradilo. Mohl cítit, jak se pomalu otvírá, jak se jeho tělo přizpůsobuje. Z penisu v hojné míře vytékal preejakulát a stékal po boku, kde se vsakoval do prostěradla.

 

Bylo trochu těžší oběma prsty dosáhnout na prostatu a čím dál se Stiles snažil proniknout, tím bolestivější to bylo… a tím víc se mu chtělo sténat rozkoší. Oči v sloup, protože haló, tady prostata. Stiles by vážně neměl chodit na internet.

 

„Nh…“ kňoural do polštáře, zatímco do sebe pronikal.

 

Boky mu instinktivně vycházely vstříc. Tekutina na břiše a bocích ho šimrala. V uších mu hučelo a vlastní krev se divoce hnala tepnami, aby si udělala dlouhou zastávku v malém Stilesovi. Mezi půlkami cítil vlhkost a nebyl to zrovna nejhorší pocit.

 

Kéž by tu byl někdo, kdo by mu tohle dělal. Někdo silnější než on. Někdo, kdo by věděl, kde se ho dotknout. Stiles si neokupovanou rukou přejížděl po rtech, jako by na nich mohl cítit polibky. Určitě by to bylo mnohem lepší, kdyby mu tohle všechno dělal někdo jiný. Ústy přejížděl po jeho pokožce, manipulovat jeho tělem.

 

Stiles by tak moc chtěl cítit pevné svaly pod svými dlaněmi. Kůži orosenou potem. Silné tělo, které by ho svou vahou tisklo do postele. Najednou si uvědomil, že tenhle popis se vlastně hodí na muže. Velmi specifický popis na velmi specifického muže. Strniště, šedé oči, tetování na zádech.

 

Tohle bylo snad poprvé, kdy chtěl doopravdy sténat přesně tak, jak je to dělají v béčkovém pornu. S každým pohybem, s každým dotekem, s každým oslepujícím výbuchem jiskřiček, které mu vytryskovaly z klína, chtěl nahlas sténat, jako jedna z těch placených holek.

 

Zkusil přidat třetí prst a to už bylo moc. Nedostal se ani do poloviny cesty dovnitř a ta bolest roztahujícího se svalu byla ostrá a neuvěřitelně vzrušující. Před očima se mu zatmělo, když prožil ten nejlepší orgasmus svého života a to bez toho, aby se dotkl kdekoli jinde než… uvnitř.

 

Proč přitom myslel na Dereka?

 

***

 

Stiles nevěnoval moc pozornosti svému okolí, když mířil ze školní budovy rovnou ke svému milovanému jeepu. Lakros pověsil na hřebík už před pár týdny, takže nemusel chodit na tréninky, což také znamenalo, že se nevídal se Scottem, Isaacem, Dannym a Jacksonem tak často, jak tomu bývalo. Už takhle s nimi trávil pouhé minimum času a konec jeho hvězdné lakrosové kariéry jejich společenské vazby utnul úplně. Stejně byl na hřišti asi tak užitečný, jako řadová roztleskávačka bez plastiky. Alespoň bude moci víc času trávit nad knížkama, utápět se v depresi a učit se líp vařit, protože teď upřímně, pokud zkusí ještě jednou tátovi podstrčit syrovou mrkev, tak skončí pod mostem.

 

Došel ke svému autu a sáhl do kapsy pro klíče.

 

„Stilesi.“

 

Stiles nevykřikl. Jeho hlas nepřeskakoval oktávu. Ne. Stiles teď definitivně neimitoval vyděšenou Amišku, která poprvé v životě viděla nahého muže. Prostě ne.

 

„Bože,“ vydechl Stiles. Pohledem masakroval Petera, který právě infiltroval jeho osobní zónu. „Ti dám na krk zvoneček.“

 

Starší muž se uchechtl. To mu přijde směšné? Děsit puberťáky a dávat jim mrtvičky je nějaká perverzní vlkodlačí úchylka nebo co?

 

„Co tu vůbec chceš? Kluci skončí až za dvě hoďky. Mají trénink. A jestli tu jen tak náhodou procházíš a značkuješ si území, tak je mou povinností tě upozornit, že obnažování se na veřejnosti a ochcávání cizího majetku tě může stát majlant nebo i pár dní za mřížemi.“

 

Teď se mu dostalo cukajícího koutku, založených rukou, vyhozeného boku a jednoho iritující obočí, které se odebralo směrem vzhůru. Jak jen toho chlapa nesnáší… Což není zas tak úplná pravda. S nikým si tak moc neužije slovní souboj ala Sever proti Jihu mixnutý zábavnými hlody tak, jako s Peterem - a to tělo taky stojí za povšimnutí. Na druhou stranu, Peter perfektně odpovídá definici strýček pedo, a proto se s ním Stiles necítí o samotě v bezpečí. Nikdy neví, kdy mu zas rupne v tom jeho ochlupeném mozku.

 

„Vlastně jsem tu kvůli tobě,“ řekl Peter.

 

„Mně?“ Tohle vážně nečekal. Stiles toho nemá moc společného s Haleem starším a skutečně neměl žádnou představu, jak by tomuhle velkému zlému vlkovi mohl pomoct.

 

Peter přikývl. Najednou vypadal vážně, po dřívějším pobavení ani stopy.

 

„Je to dlouho, co jsem viděl tvůj otravný xichtík u vlkodlačího stolu. Copak? Pohádali jste se s Derekem?“

 

Mód iritace: na plný výkon.

 

„Neměli jsme žádnou hádku, a i kdyby, je to naše věc,“ ohradil se Stiles. Možná reagoval trošku agresivně, ale řeči o smečce ho prostě rozpalovaly a ne v tom dobrém smyslu slova. Rychle odemkl auto a nastoupildoufaje, že tak před nepříjemným rozhovorem s pološíleným vlkodlakem uteče.

 

Smůla.

 

Dveře na druhé straně se otevřely a dovnitř elegantně vklouzl jeho oblíbený pedofil.

 

„Tak co se teda stalo?“ pokračoval dál, jako by si nevšiml Stilesova mistrovského plánu na útěk.

 

Bylo to tak zvláštní. Stiles byl zničehonic tak vděčný, že Peter mu projevuje pozornost. Na druhou stranu ho štvalo, že to byl zrovna on. Peter.

 

Stiles naštvaně vydechl. Vtiskl se do sedačky a hodil po Peterovi vzteklým pohledem. „Co se vůbec staráš? Jsem člověk a vy – vy všichni – nejste zrovna průměrná americká rodinka. Víš, mám jiné starosti než se nonstop nechávat vystavovat smrtelnému nebezpečí, potažmo pomalé a velice bolestivé smrti, děkuju pěkně,“ to poslední už prakticky vyštěkl.

 

Peterovi se v očích mihla sytě rudá barva a Stilese napadlo, že to tentokrát přepískl. Muž s úlisným úsměvem pomalu naklonil ke Stilesovi.

 

„Víš,“ šeptl tiše a chytl mladíkovu dlaň, “má dřívější slova stále platí. Chci tě. Pokud chceš být silnější, stačí jen říct,“ dokončil tiše.

 

Stejně jako tehdy, i teď Stilese fascinovaly ostré zuby, které byly tak nebezpečně blízko jeho zápěstí. A stejně jako tehdy, i teď váhal. Srdce mu divoce bušilo. Touha stát se silnějším byla lákavější než kdykoli předtím. Být legitimním členem smečky. Chtěl to. Tak moc chtěl být něco víc.

 

Najednou si ostře uvědomoval, jak moc ho to k Peterovi táhne. Jak moc chce být to co on. A taky si s narůstajícím zděšením začínal uvědomovat rostoucí problém v oblasti pod pasem.

 

Ne. Ne. Bože teď ne.

 

Neodvažuj se! Teď vážně, neodvažuj se! Později ti to vynahradím, jen si teď lehni!

 

Neodvažuj se.

 

Ne.

 

Ne.

 

Ne.

 

Odvážilo se to.

 

Bylo až bolestně jasné, že si je Peter mladíkova stavu vědom. Oči mu pobaveně plály, když zuby jemně přejížděl po citlivé kůži na zápěstí.

 

Stiles umře hanbou. Je to nevyhnutelné. Na náhrobku bude mít nápis: Zde leží Stiles Stilinski, kluk, jenž byl rozerván na kusy za nehoráznou drzost, jíž se dopustil, když vytasil svou erekci na vlkodlaka. Amen.

 

Moment, kdy Peterovi oči sklouzly k jeho rozkroku, bylo rozhodnuto. V záchvatu čiré hrůzy se muži vysmekl a s grácií střelené husy vypadl pozadu z auta rovnou na tvrdý beton. Během jeho vyděšeného útěku ho doprovázel hluboký smích.

 

***

 

Noc, zima, zloději, vrazi a násilníci na každém rohu. Možná nějaké to nadpřirozené stvoření číhající kolem. Co tu sakra Stiles dělá? A no jo vlastně. Musí se vrátit pro své milované auto. Čert, aby toho Petera nakopal do psí mateři! Stiles vztekle nakopl kamínek na cestě. Táta se vrátí ani ne za hodinu z práce a bude se divit, kde je synův jeep a to ani nebyl jediný důvod, proč se Stilesovi nechtělo nechávat svého miláčka na školním parkovišti, kde ho tak nedbale nechal. Jak už bylo řečeno. Vrahové, násilníci, zloději, adolescenti. Nechal tam své autíčko poté, co prakticky strčil svou erekci postaršímu vlkodlakovi přímo do tváře. Ach, u svaté Devítky, ten čokl to mohl i vyčenichat, že jo?

 

Nemohl si pomoct a přemýšlel nad jejich setkáním, mínus ta trapná příhoda. Co donutilo Petera, aby ho vyhledal? Nakázal mu to Derek? Z pozice alfy by klidně mohl nařídit Peterovi, aby se Stilesem promluvil, ale proč? V minulosti nikdo z jejich smečky neměl problém požádat ho, nebo by si vynutit jeho spolupráci. Dost pochyboval, že by se mladší Hale snížil k tomu, aby za něj věci vyřizoval jeho strýček. To nebyl jeho styl. On bral rád vše do vlastních rukou.

 

Možná k němu Peter přišel z důvodů, které sám řekl. Možná mu vážně bylo divné, že je Stiles dlouho nenavštívil. Ve Stilesovi vzplála naděje, že by se o něj snad starší vlkodlak mohl nějak starat. Starat se o to, zda je vše v pořádku. Možná se i trochu bát, když se Stiles tak dlouho dobu neukázal.

 

To bylo k smíchu. Peter by přece nikdy…

 

Stiles si povzdechl. Popravdě řečeno, trochu ho bodalo u srdce nad tou představou. Ani nevěděl proč. Proč by ho mělo trápit, že je Peterovi ukradený? Vždyť je to psychotický vořech bez schopnosti rozlišit mezi dobrem a zlem. Vždyť zabil vlastní neteř. Proč by měl Stiles toužit po jeho přízni? To je přece k smíchu.

 

A proč je to Peter, kdo mu dává tuhle jiskřičku naděje, když by to podle všech vesmírných zákonů měl být Derek?

 

Nebo Scott.

 

S touhle myšlenkou se vracel domů i se svým jeepem a nepříjemným pocitem, že ho ze stínů sledují oči predátora.

 

***

 

Zase další příšerně nudný školní den. Podařilo se mu vyhnout se všem lidem, kterým stojí za to se vyhýbat a teď si to rázoval ke svému jeepu. Mož-

 

Peter.

 

Peter stojící u jeho auta.

 

Peter s úšklebkem na tváři. Dívá se přímo na Stilese.

 

Sakra!

 

Stiles si ani nechtěl představovat, jak teď musí vypadat s ústy komicky otevřenými do širokého ‚O‘ s taškou, která se mu s hlasitým ‚žuch‘ svezla z ramena a dopadla na zem. Rychlejší stoosmdesátku v životě neudělal. Málem srazil jakousi holku, která stála za ním. Nějak se mu podařilo se vyhnout všem, kteří proudili ven ze školy a sprintoval co nejdál od východu. Tak takhle zdrhá myš před kočkou. Zmutovanou pološílenou kočkou.

 

Dnes trénink nebyl, takže se mohl ukrýt v prázdné lakrosové šatně. Ubohé? Ano. Nezbytné? Zcela jistě.

 

Co tu ten stalkující pošuk vůbec chce? To mu Derek nemůže koupit nějaké šidítko s vůní pedigree?

 

Srdce mu splašeně bilo, když rozrazil dveře do šatny a-

 

„Aaa!“

 

Peter.

 

Stiles se snažil zabrzdit a to mu jen dopomohlo ke krásnému pádu na zem. Au. Praštil se zrovna tam, kde včera, když vypadl z auta.

 

Peter tam stál s úsměvem typu: Tohle je ten nejživější kus zvěřiny, co jsem kdy viděl zdrhat.

 

„Co? Co tu zas děláš? A proč si stál u mého miláčka? Jestli sis ho označkoval, tak s ním sjedu ze srázu, to ti říkám rovnou. Co tu chceš?“ řval efektivně Stiles, zatímco se snažil vyhrabat se na nohy.

 

„Nedokončili jsme náš dřívější rozhovor. Včera ses vypařil s takovou grácií, že mi to nedalo a musel jsem se přesvědčit, že jsi naživu,“ usmíval se tím svým arogantním způsobem, já jsem-velký-zlý-vlk-a-rád-si-z-tebe-dělám-prdel-protože-nemám-nic-lepšího-na-práci. Opíral se o skříňku v celé své koženým pláštěm obalené kráse a sledoval každý Stilesův pohyb, což byla víc než nervy drásající zkušenost. To zvlášť mohl potvrdit malý Stiles, který se pomalu, ale jistě probouzel k životu. Opět.

 

Sakra.

 

„Tak hele, tvá přítomnost v mém životě je vysoce nechtěná a velice nepříjemná. Prosím odeber se do nejbližšího brlohu a usni navěky. Děkuji pěkně,“ Stiles vyšiloval. 

 

Byl nervózní a cítil se v ohrožení a přesně v takových situacích toho namluví nejvíc, což nemusí být zrovna nejbezpečnější věc s psychicky labilním vlkodlakem nalézajícím se ve stejné místnosti.

 

Peter se pomalu odlepil od skříňky a s elegancí dravé šelmy sledující kořist se pomalu pohyboval směrem ke Stilesovi.

 

Dvakrát sakra.

 

„Přestaň být tak nervózní. Na tvůj tep by se dalo tančit tango.“ Stiles pomalu ustupoval. Peter následoval každý jeho krok. „Jsi až příliš nervózní. A já pevně doufám, že to je má zásluha,“ zapřel Stilesovi do ucha. Až teď si mladík uvědomil, že se opírá o zeď a nemá žádnou únikovou cestu. Peterovi ruce opřené vedle jeho boků, tak, aby Stiles nemohl utéct.

 

Jen klid. Už jsem se vzrušil nad linoleem a pářícími se beruškami. To, že mi stojí díky postaršímu zabijákovi, není zas až tak trapné.

 

„Petere,“ tak tohle mělo znít výhružně, ale Stiles se rozhodl vinit mutaci za svůj přeskakující hlas.

 

Vlkodlak se tiše zasmál a to Stiles dopálilo. Tenhle chlap už ho s chutí ponižoval dost dlouho. Všechny ty emoce, které v sobě poslední dobou tak pečlivě dusil, chtěly ven.

 

„Pusť mě. Okamžitě odstup z mé intimní zóny, z mé osobní zóny a společenský zóny. A to tak, že teď! Nebo ti oholím tu tvojí pedofilní bradku příborovým nožem!“

 

Smrt už čeká. Nač si brát servítky, že?

 

K jeho nekonečnému údivu se Peter začal smát. Upřímný smích od srdce. To bylo více než nečekané.

 

Stiles si ho se zamračením prohlížel. To už vážně přišel o rozum nebo to byl jen nejdřív-se-ti-vysměju-do-ksichtu-a-pak-tě-sním smích?

 

Vlkodlak si opřel čelo o chlapcovo rameno, zatímco smích utichal.

 

„Vážně tě mám rád. Být to jiný člověk, už bych z něj rval vnitřnosti, ale s tebou je to něco úplně jiného.“

 

„To není zrovna úspěch, který bych si dal do životopisu,“ protočil oči Stiles, zatímco se snažil dýchat co možná nejmíň. Mít Petera takhle blízko u sebe…

 

Třikrát sakra.

 

Stilesova kostní dřeň snad produkuje Viagru. Jak jinak si vysvětlit to všechno, co se děje pod pasem, zatímco tady nahoře se Jack s Rose snaží zachránit situaci. Potřebuju Adderall. Hned.

 

K jeho nekonečnému překvapení se Peter skutečně stáhl. Přešel ke skříňce a zase se o ni opřel. Na rtech mu pohrával upřímný úsměv.

 

„S toho si nic nedělej,“ ukázal ke Stilesovu rozkroku, jako by se nechumelilo a teploměr neukazoval -320°C. „Puberta je asi to nejtěžší, co tě může potkat vyjma násilné smrti.“

 

To ho strýček pedo utěšoval? Stiles si ho zamračeně prohlížel. Co to s tím vořechem dneska bylo? Rozhodl se mě psychicky trápit, než se dostaneme k znásilnění a pomalé smrti?

 

„Ty o tom asi víš hodně.“

 

Peter s úsměvem vyhodil obočí.

 

„O smrti? Víc než dost. O pubertě? Narodil jsem se jako vlkodlak,“ pokrčil rameny, jako by to mluvilo samo za sebe.

 

„Takže co? Měl jsi poluce a k tomu ještě měsíční problémy?“

 

Úsměv. „Skoro všichni v našem sídle byli vlkodlaci. Což znamená, že ani silné betonové stěny nic nezmohly. Slyšeli jsme, když někdo na druhém konci domu kýchnul. Co teprve když nastala noc.“

 

„Huh. To asi dělalo společné večeře velice nepříjemným zážitkem.“

 

„My to vnímáme jinak než lidé. Proto ti také musím s lítostí oznámit, že modřiny na tvém lákavém pozadí sis udělal naprosto zbytečně. Nechystal jsem se na tebe vrhnout ani včera ani dnes. Jen si s tebou rád hraju.“

 

Malému Stilesovi to konečně došlo a šel si za hlasitého hallelujah zase lehnout.

 

„Tak proč mě teda naháníš?“

 

Peter zvážněl a Stiles cítil, jak se mu sevřel žaludek. Ani nevěděl proč.

 

„Vyhýbáš se smečce. A co jsem zjistil, tak poslední dobou býváš neustále zavřený doma. Co se stalo?“

 

„Co by se mělo stát?“

 

„Ale no tak, Stilesi. Hyperaktivní kluk se klony míchat se do všeho, co jen trochu zavání nadpřirozenem a s tendencemi být permanentně přimontovaný ke svým kamarádům se najednou uzavře a nekomunikuje s nikým krom případů, kdy je to absolutně nezbytné. Koho chceš ošálit?“

 

„Jak vůbec můžeš vědět, že-... Vždyť mluvím teď s tebou,“ dramaticky gestikuloval směrem k Peterovi.

 

„A užíváš si to,“ hodil po něm úsměvem.

 

Stiles uhnul pohledem, ale nemohl si pomoct. Jeho rtů se také dotkl úsměv, i když plaššího rázu.

 

„To je pravda.“

 

„Tak co se stalo?“

 

„Nic se nestalo.“

 

„Lež.“

 

Stiles frustrovaně vydechl. „Hele, i kdyby se něco dělo, tak je to jenom moje věc, ok? Ani ty ani nikdo jiný nemá právo se mě na to ptát.“ 

 

Ale ne. Teď hlavně nebreč. To je ono. Ovládej se.

 

Stiles vyrazil ke dveřím, když ho v tom ho zezadu objaly silné ruce.

 

„Jsi smečka,“ řekl klidně Peter a Stilesovi se znovu divoce rozbušilo srdce.

 

„Pusť mě,“ tak tohle bylo vrčení hodné vlkodlaka. Mladík ani nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo.

 

„Neříkám, že mi musíš vyklopit všechna svá malá tajemství, ale přijď, když tě něco bude… trápit. Jsme smečka.“

 

***

 

Náhlé zaklepání na okno ho vytrhlo od čtení snad tisíc let staré knihy. Teď vážně, proč se lidé nechovají lépe ke knížkám? Tak moc by to usnadnilo jejich čtení, kdyby nebyly stránky zohýbané nebo vytrhané, v tom horším případě. A Stilesův favorit? Text zašpiněný krví.

 

Rychle vstal, otevřel okno a pustil Dereka dovnitř. Byla to mezi nimi nepsaná dohoda. Když se Derek vyhne dveřím, Stiles nebude křičet o pomoc jako třináctka při zaslechnutí jména Justina Biebera. Protože přesně tohle měl v plánu – řvát, dokud se mu plíce nebudou válet na zemi, pokud jeho táta zjistí, že má v baráku Dereka Halea. Proto pravidlo používej okno, dveře ne.

 

„Zdar. Tak kdo tě zas honí? Alfa vlci? Čarodějnice? Nebo ses rozhodl pro exotiku a pořídil sis mořskou pannu?“

 

Derek protočil oči a dřepnul si na postel. „Policajti.“

 

„A jéje. Cos zase provedl?“

 

Zlý pohled. „Nic. Měli povolení. Jsou v baráku. Nevíš proč?“

 

„Hmm. A seš si jistej, že jsi nic neudělal? Mrtvola pohozená na zahrádce?“

 

„Stilesi,“ a teď jsme u vrčení.

 

Varovného vrčení, které říká, že ukecaní puberťáci s ADHD nebudou tolerováni, zvlášť když je přítomný alfa naštvaný ještě z policejní razie.

 

„Ok. Ok. Ale teď vážně, museli ti ukázat povolení a tam máš jasně napsaný důvody, proč ti prohledávaj dům.“

 

Derek zavrtěl hlavou a pokrčil rameny, a na chvíli, na maličkou chvilku, nevypadal jako velký zlý naštvaný vlk s mučednickým komplexem. Spíš ztracené štěně. Asi toho na něj bylo poslední dobou moc. Stiles ho skoro litoval.

 

„Počkej, počkej. To mi chceš říct, že ti tam vtrhli a tys je nechal?“

 

„Policajti,“ rozhodil neurčitě ruce, jako by to snad vysvětlovalo všechno.

 

Stiles vstal ze židle, Aderrall dělal své. „Chlape! Oni ti musí ukázat povolení. Na to jsou zákony. A tys je jen tak nechal ti prošmejdit věci? Kde je tvoje teritoriální potřeba? Kde jsou tvý vlčí instinkty? Kde je tvoje 'grrr, drž se dál od mojí ledničky nebo ti rozpárám hrdlo'? He?“ Teď už zběsile máchal rukama a hekticky přecházel po pokoji. Přitom se obloukem vyhýbal posteli, odkud ho sledoval iritovaný vlkodlak. „Ovšem za předpokladu, že vůbec patřili k policii,“ zastavil se na místě.

 

Derekův pohled přejde z unaveně otráveného v soustředěně vzteklý během vteřiny.

 

„Neříkám, že to _nebyli_ policajti. Já ti jen říkám, že policejní zásah vykonaný na tobě a tvém majetku nemusel být proveden podle platných zákonů a regulí státu Kalifornie. Mimochodem nedáš si něco k pití?“ zagestikuloval kamsi ke dveřím.

 

Derek si odfrkl, ale hned na to nasadil svůj patentovaný zamračený výraz.

 

„Víš, jak se jmenovali?“ Ozval se zamyšleně Stiles.

 

„Michael Collins a Jack White.“

 

„To už rovnou mohli říct, že jsou to podvodníci,“ reptal Stiles zatímco si zapisoval jména do poznámkového bloku. Rovnou se přesunul k laptopu a začal muže hledat ve složkách, které si nezas až tak legálně stáhnul z tátova počítače.

 

„Dereku, teď vážně, není ti to divný? Co u tebe asi tak mohli hledat? Aaa teď z hloubi srdce doufám, že to nemá spojitost s vlkodlakama, magií, nadpřirozenem, ale jde víc o 'hele, nepěstujete tu travku'?“

 

„Dům je zrekonstruovaný, nic tam nezůstalo.“

 

„Huh. Ok. Ještě se podívám k tátovi do papírů, jestli tam něco o těch chlapech nemá. Třeba jsou to jen tupci a na to povolení zapomněli.“

 

To už mluvil jen sám k sobě. Pokoj byl prázdný, okno otevřené a Derek nikde. Taky by ho nezabilo, kdyby poděkoval. Ne! Tu myšlenku si Stiles okamžitě zakázal. Přece nebyl takový spratek, aby trucoval nad tím, že mu nějaký Sourwolf neřekl 'díky'. Vždyť ani nic tak epického neudělal. Jen sem-tam sehnal pár informací. Měl by být rád, že ho Derek vůbec tahal do svých problémů. Stiles se pak cítil alespoň trochu užitečný a to byl pocit, který se mu velice zamlouval. Být _potřebný_.

 

***

 

Normálně obědy ve školní jídelně vynechával, ale tentokrát ho jeho žaludek, který se rozhodl mít vlastní Snoop Dogg párty, přesvědčil, že je vhodný čas pro přísun kalorií. Kdy vlastně naposledy jedl? Včera? Snídani? Nějak ztrácel pojem o svém stravovacím plánu.

 

Ok. Bude to rychlovka. Čapnout balený sendvič, zaplatit, vypadnout než ho ta chlupatá banda zmerčí.

 

Všechno by šlo hladce, kdyby místnost nebyla tak přecpaná. Dnes dvěma třídám odpadly hodiny a tak se všichni rozhodli okupovat jídelnu. Hallelujah buď zpíváno všemi anděly z boží zásahové jednotky za ty učitelské simulanty, co se rozhodli hodit se marod zrovna dneska. Stiles jim půjde po krku.

 

Ale nejdřív se musí dostat pryč. Opatrně si razil cestu davem, když v tom ho ocelový stisk zatáhl stranou. Stiles skončil někomu v klíně, což ho celkem vytočilo. Co ho má kdo tahat na tak intimní místo. Pěkně peprná nadávka mu odumřela na rtech, když se otočil a zjistil, kdo ho to lapil.

 

Erica.

 

Erica si ho zatáhla na klín. Holka s čtyřiceti kily si ho zatáhla na klín! Někdo tam nahoře ho vážně neměl rád. Je vůbec legální, aby holka měla tak pevný stisk? Sakra, ani vlkodlačí samička s PMS nemá právo být tak silná!

 

Stiles na ni vydržel zírat celou vteřinu, než ho pud sebezáchovy nakopl a pokusil se jí vytrhnout ze sevření. Nepomohlo to. Jen to ohrozilo jeho křehká žebra, jak Erica zesílila stisk.

 

„Přestaň sebou mrskat. Rozmažeš mi make-up,“ zapředla mu do ucha.

 

To ho donutilo bojovat ještě urputněji, což nebyl vůbec dobrý nápad. Nejenže to vyloudilo tiché zavrčení z té egoistické blondýny, ale především na sebe strhával stále víc pozornosti.

 

Srdce se mu zastavilo, když ho oslepil záblesk foťáku. To snad nemyslíte vážně? Oni si to fotí? Krev se mu nahrnula do tváří, když vzhlédl a viděl nejednoho studenta, jak si scénku fotí a natáčí na mobil.

 

Slyšel divoké chechtání někde blízko u pravého ucha, Erica, a byl si zcela jistý, že Isaac po jeho levici si tiše směje. A proč to ještě nezhoršit, že? Nejen, že víc jak polovina školy upírala zrak na něj a smála se mu, ale teď mohl jasně vidět i Scotta, jak bojuje, aby udržel neutrální výraz. Buďme upřímní. Scott se nikdy neuměl přetvařovat.

 

To bolelo. Doteď to bylo jen ponížení, ale když do toho vstoupil Scott? To prostě bolelo.

 

Když už si Stiles myslel, že hanbou zemře nebo mu díky překrvení hlavy rupne cévka v mozku, zachránil ho člověk, od kterého by to nejméně čekal.

 

„Co se to tu děje? Řvete tu jak banda paviánů,“ přehlušil je všechny profesor Harris.

 

To dalo Stilesovi příležitost se vysmeknout ze sevření, a pak už jen utíkal, jak rychle jen mohl. Ignoroval Harrise a jeho výhružky, když proběhl kolem. Cíl: džíp. Všechno kolem byla jen směs barev a zvuků. Srdce mu divoce bušilo, slzy pálily v očích. Stiles to chápal. Opravdu to chápal. Erica a celá Derekova banda? Jasně, že si z něj dělali legraci, to byl prostě fakt, se kterým se už smířil. Zbytek školy? Stiles byl vždy outsider, takže ani to nebylo zas tak hrozné. Ale Scott? Jediný člověk, kterého si pustil blíž k srdci? Jeho jediný kamarád, bratr? Ne. Tohle prostě unést nedokázal.

 

***

 

Doma nikdo nebyl. Šerif byl v práci a do večera se rozhodně nevrátí, takže se Stiles nemusel bát, že by přišel na jeho záškoláctví.

 

Nějak se mu podařilo schovat si slzy, dokud nebyl ve vlastním pokoj, ve své posteli, obtočený kolem polštáře. Úroveň ubohosti: 20. level. Kdo kdy slyšel, že by se šestnáctiletý kluk snažil schovat před světem ve své vlastní posteli? Stiles si uvědomoval, že zítra bude muset jít znova do školy a všem jim čelit. I té chlupaté sebrance, ale právě teď neměl sílu nad tím přemýšlet. Úvahy o všem, co se stalo a co se ještě stane, bolely.

 

Už se stmívalo, když si osušil poslední slzy a vylezl z postele. Zkontroloval mobil v bláhové naději, že Scott poslal alespoň zprávu, ve které by se ptal, jestli je všechno v pořádku. Čekalo ho hořké, avšak ne nečekané zklamání. S povzdechem odhodil mobil do peřin a přesunul se k laptopu. Nejdřív měl na mysli dokončit ten latinský spis, co našel včera, ale pak ho napadlo zkontrolovat Facebook. Sice zastával striktně anti-facebookový styl života, ale minulý rok ho Scott přesvědčil, aby si ho založil.

 

Kam jinam dát videa zachycující šikanu – protože nic si nenalhávejme, to co se odehrálo ve škole, _byla_ šikana – než na stránku, kde si to každý moc rád shlédne.

 

Stiles nevěděl, proč si tohle dělá, když ví, jak to dopadne. Co tam uvidí. Jak se pak bude cítit. Prostě si nemohl pomoct. Byla to morbidní touha někoho, kdo nemá rád krev, ale stejně si pustí explicitní videa autonehod.

 

Nemýlil se. Už to bylo na internetu. Stačilo kliknout na první jméno člověka, který chodí do školy. Bylo tam víc videí. Zabírala ho z více úhlů. A fotky. Víc fotek než byl ochotný vidět. Měl neuvěřitelnou chuť zakroutit nožem v ráně ještě o trošku víc a podívat se na komentáře, ale pak od toho stupidního nápadu upustil. Neměl na to sílu. Už prostě nemohl.

 

Ta hluboko usazená bolest, jež začala úmrtím jeho matky a pak se pomalu prožírala na povrch, jak jí živilo stále více a více utrpení, hrozila vyplout napovrch. Nevěděl, co by se pak stalo. Kdyby měl být upřímný, už přemýšlel o odchodu. Jednou či dvakrát o tom uvažoval, ale pak to rezolutně odmítl. Nemohl by přece takhle ublížit tátovi. A Stiles _věděl_ , že ho otec miluje. Smrt jeho jediného syna by ho zničila. Ne. Tohle Stiles prostě nemohl udělat. Odmítal jakkoli ublížit své jediné rodině, kterou měl.

 

Přesto jeho mozek odmítal opustit tohle téma. Stiles neměl kamarády, tedy kromě Scotta, ale i tak se nad tím zamyslel. Kdyby zemřel, Scott by možná nějakou chvíli truchlil. Allison by mu však rychle pomohla odvést myšlenky někam jinam. Možná Peter. Ne, ten by to v klidu přijal. Ke konci by pro Scotta nebyl Stiles nic než mlhavá vzpomínka zasunutá někde v pozadí jeho mysli plné úplňku, Allison a jeho hvězdné kariéry, jako lakrosový hráč. Netruchlil by pro něj víc jak pár týdnů. Možná ani to ne.

 

Jiné kamarády neměl. Ani rodinu, kromě táty. Nikdo, komu by scházel. Nikdo, kdo by pro něj plakal. Vždyť ani nechodil do žádných kroužků, nesblížil se byť jen minimálně s nikým jiným. Sakra, vždyť ani neměl blbou webovou stránku o Hunger Games. Neudělal nic, pro co by si ho veřejnost pamatovala. Nechodil do práce ani na brigádu, takže žádní kolegové se slušným vychováním by nepřišli na pohřeb. Nikdy ani nechytil zatracenou rybu. Je tak k ničemu, že ani nechytil blbou rybu, když ho táta vzal na rybaření.

 

Stiles se cítil ještě hůř. Pokud by skutečně odešel, všiml by si toho vůbec někdo? Kdokoli kromě jeho otce? Což znamenalo, že zbýval jen jeho táta. A tomu Stiles prostě neublíží. Táta je jeho jediné pouto se životem. Ergo, Stiles neodejde.

 

Ale pořád tu byl ten pocit.

 

A teď Stiles věděl, co ten pocit znamená.

 

Nenávist.

 

Stiles se nenáviděl. Stiles nenáviděl odraz v zrcadle. Nenáviděl sám sebe, každou chybu, které se kdy dopustil, každičkou vlastnost, každý zlozvyk, každou část svého těla. Nevinil lidi kolem sebe, dokonce ani své spolužáky za to, co dnes udělali. Teď mu došlo, že je nemůže vinit ani je nenávidět. Ne. Všechna vinna padá na něj, protože to všechno byla jeho chyba. To, že ho Scott opustil i to jak se k němu lidé chovají. Stiles přece mohl udělat něco, cokoli, aby zabránil každému fisku, které kdy zažil.

 

On byl na vině.

 

***

 

Čas se pomalu vlekl. Po pár dnech se na celé to pozdvižení v jídelně zapomnělo. Scott vyjádřil svou lítost a pět minut na to už zase lezl za Allison, jako poslušné štěně. Stiles vlastně mohl být rád, že jí neojížděl nohu. Vizualizace této myšlenky byla povinností. Sakra. Potřeba Adderallu a neustálé napětí ho nutilo přemýšlet nad věcmi, které jsou jak nevhodné, tak mentálnímu zdraví nebezpečné.

 

Dnes přišel extra brzy. Ve třídě ještě nikdo nebyl a tak vytáhl mobil s tím, že si zahraje nějakého toho Snakea a nebo ještě lépe, nahackuje se na školní wi-fi a do všech IT učeben rozešle hambaté fotky.

 

K jeho nesmírnému překvapení na něj čekalo pět textových zpráv. Jeho ego bylo na historickém maximu.

 

Od Allison. _Nevíš, kde je Scott? Neodpovídá mi na mobil._

 

Od Ericy. _Hey… celá smečka je vzhůru nohama. Nemůžeme najít Scotta. Jestli si ho zabil a nepozvals mě k tomu, tak ti to nikdy neodpustím!!!_

 

Od Isaaca. _Ahoj. Nevíš co je se Scottem? Všichni tu šílí. Někdo se potlouká po našem teritoriu a teď nemůžeme najít Scotta. Prosím tě ozvi se, jestli ho uvidíš. Zatím se měj. ~ Isaac_

 

Od Jacksona. _Jestli za McCallovo zmizení můžeš ty, udělals službu veřejnosti._

 

A světe, div se, byla tam zpráva i od Dereka. _Kde je Scott._

 

Jak to ten chlap dělá, že zní výhružně i přes obyčejnou textovku? A co zas ten Scott vyvádí?

 

Hodina začala a zas skončila bez toho, aby se ukázal kdokoli z Derekovy party. Allison přišla pozdě, celou dobu po Stilesovi házela pohledy a byla viditelně rozrušená. Odeslal nějakých 389 zpráv, zaokrouhleno nahoru pro lepší přehled, každému, kdo měl nějakou spojitost se Scottem. Dokonce i Deatonovi. Chlupatější část jeho kontaktů mu neodpovídala a zbytek o Scottovi nic nevěděl.

 

Něco bylo definitivně špatně. Stiles se cítil jako na pokraji panického záchvatu, strach o jeho nejlepšího přítele ho pomalu přemáhal.

 

V momentě kdy zazvonil zvonek, Stiles vyletěl ze svého místa rovnou k jeepu. Byl ovšem neurvale zastaven Allison, která ho přitlačila ke zdi, oči zdivočelé. Kam se hrabala Erica. A proč s ním vůbec holky zacházely, jako by se ho během dvou vteřin chystaly znásilnit?

 

„Stilesi, varuju tě. Okamžitě mi řekneš všechno, co víš nebo, jako, že je Bůh na mnou-“

 

„Hej. Hej. Jenom klid. Zaprvé, vážně pochybuji, že Bůh existuje, a i kdyby, tak mu je to zadní části jižního sektoru. Zadruhé, nevím absolutně nic. Právě se chystám porušit snad všechny sliby, který jsem dal tátovi, krom toho o bezpečným sexu, jít za školu a návštívit velkýho zlýho vlka, takže zklidni svůj estrogenem obohacenej zabijáckej instinkt a pusť mě.“ Adderall. Potřebuje víc Adderallu.

 

Allison se tvářila, jako by jí právě vrazil facku, ale nakonec ho pustila. Než vůbec stačila otevřít ústa, Stiles už zase chrlil slova.

 

„Dobře. Takže jestli chceš, tak můžeš jít se mnou. A tím myslím jako teď se mnou. Zrovna teď. Tohle do odpoledne nepočká.“

 

Dívka vážně přikývla. Ne, to tedy nepočká.

 

***

 

Jak se vždycky sakra dokáže zaplést do toho nejvíc nepravděpodobného scénáře? Nejenže o několik únavných hodin později zvládl najít Haleovu smečku zrovna, když byla uprostřed epického boje s naprosto cizími vlkodlaky, ale taky se za těch pár hodin ztratil hluboko v lese, nikdo v dohledu, bez auta, bez funkčního mobilu, děkuju pěkně, vybitá baterie. K tomu navíc už zapadlo slunce, a to je tuplem sprosté počínání Matky přírody.

 

Ani nestihli dojet k Haleovým, když jim do cesty vpadlo cosi, co vzdáleně připomínalo chlupaté klubko plné zubů, rudých očí a drápů. Nevěděl jak, ale v první chvíli byli metr od něj a pak z ničeho nic se mu tři z těch zdivočelých čoklů válelo na kapotě auta. Všechno se to odehrávalo tak neuvěřitelně rychle. Jeho lidské smysly prostě nestíhaly registrovat všechny ty výpady, seky, vrčení a další komicky hororové chování.

 

Naposledy, když viděl Allison, tak běžela ke Scottovi, který ležel na zemi zbrocený krví. Stiles si z celého srdce přál, aby byl jen v bezvědomí, ale jeho kamarád nevypadal vůbec dobře. Měl tržné rány po celém těle. Derek se zrovna snažil udržet dva vlkodlaky dál od zraněného Isaaca, zatímco zbytek smečky se rval s minimálně čtyřma dalšíma potvorama. A páni, vidět Petera v jeho primárním stádiu rozzuřeného podvraťáka, byl vážně pohled k nezaplacení.

 

To Derek Stilesovi nařídil, aby odtamtud vypadl a Stiles z celého srdce souhlasil. Stejně by jim nebyl nijak k užitku. Maximálně by ho nepřátelská smečka mohla použít jako šidítko pro vlastní štěňata.

 

A teď tu bloudil jako nějaká Karkulka. Tohle přirovnání bylo o to bolestivější nejen proto, že ho kolem byli velcí zlí vlci, ale protože si dnes rozhodl vzít rudou mikinu. Osude, ty mrcho jedna ironická. Ani s sebou neměl žádný košíček pro babičku, což byla další věc, která ho rozčilovala, protože právě teď by si totálně dal hlt něčeho ostřejšího. Začínala mu být zima.

 

Stilesovi se zastavilo srdce, když v dáli zaslechl táhlé vytí. Po zádech mu přejel mráz nad představou, že je to někdo ze znepřátelené smečky. Bože, dej, ať jsou to naši. Nejenže jsem příliš mladý na umírání, ale ke všemu jsem ještě panic. Nemůžu umřít jako panic. Ale ne, teď jsem to jen přivolal, že jo? Předtím než mě ten čokl zabije, tak mě znásilní. A proč tu nejsou někde cedule s nápisy „Východ z lesa tímto směrem“?

 

Všechny ty myšlenky se vytratily v momentě, kdy uslyšel křupání větviček. Bylo to blízko. Příliš blízko pro Stilesovo pohodlí. Kdyby to byl někdo z Derekovy smečky, tak by na Stilese už minimálně křičel nebo, v tom horším případě, by ho už nesl na rameni směrem k domu.

 

Přidal do kroku, ale běžet nemohl. Pro jeho lidské oči byla až příliš velká tma. Neměl však pochybnosti o tom, že kdokoliv ho sledoval, neměl takové problémy. Těžký dech, hluboké vrčení a křupání větviček, se zdálo tak neuvěřitelně blízko. Stiles si představoval, jak by se ocitl tváří v tvář krvelačné bestii, kdyby se teď na místě otočil. Jeho mozek přepnul na režim přežití. Adrenalin udělal své a Stiles snad nikdy v životě neběžel tak rychle. A to strašidelné vrčení se zdálo ještě blíž.

 

Stilese v jeho zběsilém úprku cosi zarazilo. Najednou si uvědomoval, že stojí na místě a nemůže se pohnout. I přes všudypřítomnou tmu si uvědomoval, že se jeho vidění rozmazávalo. Byl pomalu vytažen do vzduchu, takže se teď díval do rudě žhnoucích očí vlkodlaka, který měl své drápy hluboko ponořené do chlapcova břicha. Necítil bolest ani strach. Jen zmatek.

 

Matně se uvědomoval, že byl položen na zem. Cosi horkého se mu ovinulo kolem krku. Nějak mu došlo, že cítí tesáky přejíždějící přes citlivou kůži, obrovská tlapa mu přidržovala hlavu na místě a téměř drtila lebku.

 

Tak tohle je ono?

 

To je konec? Takhle vypadá smrt?

 

Vždycky si myslel, že se bude bát, ale ve skutečnosti teď cítil jen únavu. Často slýchával, jak lidé před smrtí cítí chlad, ale on si připadal jako by měl horečku. Vlastní krev putující v rudých pramíncích po odhalené kůži byla horká.

 

Buch, buch, buch.

 

Tlukot vlastního srdce se zdál být hlasitý. Jako by to byl jediný zvuk na světě. Žádné trhání masa ani šatů, vrčení nebo lámající se kosti. Jakoby se ho jeho srdce snažilo utěšit v posledních chvílích toho krátkého života.

 

Jediné, co mohl vidět, byly hvězdy na obloze a nádherný měsíc v úplňku.

 

 _Přece jen to umírání není zas až tak špatné_ , pomyslel si omámeně, když ho pomalu obklopovala temnota.

 

„-lesi! Stilesi!“

 

Zdálo se mu to nebo někdo volal jeho jméno? Z posledních sil otevřel oči.

 

Derek a s ním i jeho bety. Stiles nevěděl, kde sebral sílu vztáhnout k němu ruku. Nechtěl ho opustit. Ještě nechtěl odejít.

 

Drápy se mu zaryly hluboko do masa. Vlkodlak mu jediným kousnutím přerušil tepnu, rozerval hrtan a ukončil život jednoho mladého, nevinného chlapce.


	2. Chapter 2

První ranní paprsky probleskly skrz větve stromů. Po dlouhé době strávené oplakáváním ztraceného člena smečky Derek rozhodl, že se všichni vydají do domu Haleů. Vzal bezvládné tělo do náruče, pevně si ho přitiskl k hrudi a bez slova se vydal se na cestu. Jeho bety ho poslušně následovaly. Nikdo nic neřekl, ani nemusel. Všichni cítili bolest nad ztrátou milovaného kamaráda. Každou chvíli se jeden k druhému tiskli, brali se za ruce a snažili se najít a dát alespoň trochu útěchy.

Ani teplo vlastního domova nepomohlo zahnat chlad, který jim svíral srdce. Nikdo si nedovolil promluvit. Nikdo si nedovolil vyrušit alfu, který soustředil všechnu svou pozornost na tělo ležící na gauči. Jemně vlhkým ručníkem stíral bláto a krev ze sněhobílé pokožky. Bříšky prstů něžně hladil namodralé rty a otřel z nich zaschlou krev. Když byl Stiles konečně zbaven veškeré špíny, Derek mu věnoval dlouhý pohled plný bolesti. Znaveně si položil hlavu na chlapcův hrudník a konečně po tak dlouhé době propukl v tichý pláč. Ruce samy od sebe bloudily po studené kůži, hladily ji a laskaly, jakoby se ji snažily konejšit.

Jeho ne. Prosím, Stilese ne. Derek nevěděl, jak dokázal unést všechnu tu smrt, bolest a smutek, když ho skoro celá rodina opustila. Jeho matka, kterou tak hluboce miloval, jeho sourozenci pro které by obětoval vlastní život, všechno, co tak vroucně miloval a chránil, se rozpadlo v popel. Noc, kdy shořelo sídlo Haleů shořela i část jeho srdce. A teď, po tolika dlouhých letech, kdy hledal něco, co by mohl pokládat za rodinu a konečně to také našel, by se s tím měl rozloučit? Měl by Stilese nechat jít, jako to udělal tu noc? Ne. To nedokázal.

Přes všechny ty bolestivé myšlenky si ani neuvědomil, že tiše vzlyká. Peter, který stál v rohu místnosti, dál od ostatních, se zachmuřelým výrazem sledoval svého synovce. Chtěl mu poskytnout alespoň trochu útěchy, jít k němu a obejmout ho nebo alespoň mu položit tuku na rameno, ukázat, že ve svém zármutku není sám. Ale nedovolil si to. Bylo dost dobře možné, že v tomhle stavu by na něj Derek ve zlosti zaútočil a Peter měl stále ještě alespoň zbytek pudu sebezáchovy, schovaný někde hluboko uvnitř.

Všichni se nakonec uklidnili. Už se žádné vzlyky ani nářky nenesly ztichlým domem.

"Dereku?" ozval se nakonec Peter, který si stále ještě zachovával chladnou hlavu. "Měli bychom zavolat Šerifovi. A taky musíme vymyslet nějakou krycí historku."

Nikdo mu však neodpověděl.

"Nebo ho chceš pochovat sám? Policie ho prohlásí za nezvěstného," dodal jemně. Začal být nervózní, když jeho alfa stále neodpovídal. Navrhovat, aby pohřbili kluka, o kterého měl Derek viditelně starost, by nemuselo být zrovna to nejlepší pro Peterovo zdraví. Zvlášť teď, když je Derek ještě pořád emocionálně nestabilní. Nebylo zvykem, že by si Peter kolem Dereka dával pozor na jazyk, ale tohle byla mimořádná situace.

Po chvíli si Derek těžce povzdechl, s obtížemi si stoupl a vyšel z obýváku směrem do kuchyně, kde byla většina členů smečky. Trpělivě tu na něj čekali, jako rodina. Někdo uvařil čaj ve snaze alespoň trochu zahnat chlad zející hluboko uvnitř jejich těl.

"Pojedeme za Šerifem a všechno mu řekneme. Všechno," zdůraznil se stopou zoufalství v hlasu. "Zaslouží si znát pravdu. Měl by vědět, co mu vzalo syna."

Někdo mu přikývl, někdo tiše souhlasil, Lydia se opět rozplakala.

Takže tohle je ono. Tím, že to řeknou Stilesovu otci, jakoby jen definitivně přijali fakt, že se jejich kamarád už nevrátí. Už žádné nezvladatelné záchvaty hyperaktivity. Už žádné zábavné hlášky z béčkových filmů ani sarkastické komentáře. Už žádné slovní souboje mezi Stilesem a Peterem. Stiles je pryč.

"Scotte," oslovený sebou trhl. Vzhlédl ke svému alfovi s otázkou v očích. "Půjdeš se mnou. Bude lepší, když tam se mou bude někdo, koho šerif zná."

Scott napjatě přikývl. Netěšil se na to, co má přijít.

"Petere, pomůžeš s-" ani nevěděl, jak to má říct, ale jeho Second věděl dobře co má na mysli. Pomůže Derekovi postarat se s úctou o Stilesovo tělo. Peter se okamžitě zvedl a zamířil do obýváku. Bude se o chlapcovi ostatky starat dobře po dobu, kdy budou v jeho péči.

Derek si s povzdechem promnul oči, když v tom si všiml, že má na rukou stále ještě zaschlou krev. Byl tím pachem tak prosycený, že si ani neuvědomil, že je sám zbrocený rudou tekutinou. Mířil do koupelny se umýt, když ho vyrušil křik.

"Dereku!"

 

Šok ve strýcově hlase ho zaskočil. V okamžiku byl v obýváku po Peterově boku. Starší muž němě zíral na špinavou pohovku. Stiles tam nebyl.

***

Derek byl v koncích. Nevěděl, co dělat nebo jako situaci zvládnout. Měl by Stilesovo zmizení nahlásit na polici? Měl by vyslat své bety, aby prohledaly okolí? Rozhodně musel něco udělat, ale co? Stopování Stilese a jeho únosce bude oříšek, protože Stilesův pach byl všude kolem, ale pach osoby, která ho vzala? Ten nebyl nikde, a to smečku mátlo. Byl to cizí alfa, který dokázal maskovat svou stopu? Derek chtěl vykřičet svou frustraci a rvát si vlasy z hlavy; nejenže ztratil Stilese, ale teď nemohl ani pohřbít jeho tělo. Co vůbec chtějí s jeho pozůstatky udělat? Chtějí je znectít? Něco takového Derek nikdy nepřipustí.

Uvědomoval si, že děsí své bety, když jim přikázal, aby začaly s hledáním Stilese. Oči mu rudě svítily, tesáky obnažené a celým postojem vyzařoval podrážděnost. Díky Bohu, že tam byl Peter, aby ho držel v lati, protože Derek pomalu ztrácel kontrolu. Doteď byl jen v šoku, ale pomalu se v něm začaly probouzet emoce. Emoce, které chtěl nechat hluboko pohřbené. Bylo to jako znovu prožívat požár. Derek nevěděl, jestli padnout na kolena a brečet nebo ničit vše kolem.

Ještěže Peter vyhodil zbytek smečky z domu, aby plnily zadaný úkol, protože mladší Hale si byl jistý, že by na ně vyjel, kdyby tu teď s ním byly.

Ani si neuvědomoval, jak moc za je strýčkovu přítomnost vděčný. Jako by byl zase malý vlk a spoléhal se, že Peter se o něj postará, že bude vědět, co dělat. Hrdost alfa samce stranou, Derek se bezradně zahleděl staršímu muži do očí.

"Stiles je mrtvý. A mrtvý bude, ať už ho najdou nebo ne. Teď jen zbývá rozhodnout, jestli chceš, aby o tom ještě někdo věděl. Jeho otec po něm nepřestane pátrat, a je na tobě, jestli mu chceš říct pravdu. Pak už jen stačí najít toho, kdo to udělal, a zabít ho," řekl Peter uklidňujícím hlasem.

Měl na krku alfu, který se jen stěží ovládal, a jeho pud sebezáchovy velel, aby byl opatrný. Tohle se rychle může změnit v krveprolití.

Derek ještě chvíli bojoval sám s vlastními emocemi, než se konečně odhodlal k činům.

"Jdu za Šerifem. Pomoz jim," kývl ke dveřím.

Peter se okamžitě vydal za zbytkem smečky.

 

***

 

Jak říct rodiči, že jeho syn zemřel? Že už nikdy neobejme svého chlapečka? Že jediná rodina, kterou měl, je navždy mimo jeho dosah? Říká se, že nevětší bolest je ztratit své dítě. Derek věděl, že Šerif Stilese hluboce miloval. Jak mu jen má říct, že ho už nikdy neuvidí? Navíc, když to byla jen Derekova vinna. Vždyť kdyby ho nezatáhl do svého světa plného násilí a monster, číhajících ve tmě, nikdy by se chlapci nemuselo nic stát.

Tohle všechno je Derekova vina.

Právě teď, v tento moment, kdy stál na prahu Šerifova domu, znovu cítil, jak ho smutek pomalu požírá. Nechtěl prožít další roky smiřováním se s tím, že už nikdy neuvidí milovanou osobu. Přesně tohle dělal po požáru. Nenáviděl se a obviňoval za to, co se stalo. Trvalo to příliš dlouhou dobu, než bolest alespoň trochu ustoupila. Tady v Beacon Hill našel přátele i novou smečku a zdálo se, že tu může být i šťastný. A pak se stalo tohle. Už nemohl dál. Ta bolest byla příliš velká. Hořce si uvědomil, že by se nebránil, kdyby na něj Šerif vytáhl pistoli.

Ztěžka se nadechl a váhavě zaklepal na dveře. Zevnitř se ozval šerifův hlas. O chvíli později muž otevřel dveře a uvítal hosta více méně šokovaným pohledem. Není divu. Kdo by nebyl překvapený, že ho navštívil Derek Hale?

Šerif si ho zamračeně prohlédl, a aniž by ho pozval dovnitř, založil ruce na prsou a nasadil svůj autoritativní hlas. "Pane Hale. Potřebujete snad něco?"

Derek polkl. Najednou si uvědomil, že má vyschlý krk a nemůže najít slova. Neví jak vůbec začít tenhle rozhovor. Nervózně přešlápl. Uvědomoval si, že se nechová zrovna normálně, ale nemohl si pomoct. Celá tahle situace byla až absurdně nereálná. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že bude muset jednoho dne někomu oznámit, že jeho dítě zemřelo.

"Jde o Stilese," vymáčkl ze sebe nakonec. Najednou měl neodolatelnou chuť se jednoduše otočit a prchnout zpátky domů.

Šerif se napnul. "Co je se Stilesem?"

Bože prosím.

"On-"

"Hej tati. Co se děje?" Ozvalo se zpoza Šerifa a ten přesunul svou pozornost na mladíka stojícího za ním.

Derek zapomněl dýchat. Stiles tam jen tak stál. Úsměv na tváři. Nezraněný, bez poskvrnky.

"Tohle bude asi pro mě," prohodil, když se konečně podíval na vlkodlaka v dost hlubokém šoku, stojícího ve dveřích, "postarám se o to," usmál se na svého tátu.

Šerif po něm hodil podezřívavým pohledem, ale nakonec se sebral a bez dalšího slova odešel zpátky do domu.

Stiles se podíval ze vzdalujícího se otce na Dereka, který stále ještě němě zíral na chlapce před sebou. Ústa pootevřená, jakoby chtěl něco říct, ale nedokázal ze sebe vyloudit jediný zvuk. Stiles se tiše uchechtl nad tím obrázkem. Vytáhl z kapsy mobil a zamířil kamerou na Dereka. Tohle stojí za fotku. Ozvalo se hlasité 'cvak' a blesk ozářil Derekovi ostré rysy. To jakoby probralo vlkodlaka z šoku. Ruce mu cukaly a bylo naprosto jasné, že nevěděl, jestli má přistoupit ke Stilesovi a obejmout ho.

Stiles to však vyřešil za něj. Bleskl po Derekovi oslnivým úsměvem, mrknul na něj a zavřel dveře Derekovi rovnou do tváře.

***

Hodiny strávil před domem Stilinských, tiše vyčkával ve stínech a poslouchal přátelské klábosení mezi otcem a synem, kteří trávili odpoledne sledováním televize. Naprosto vážně uvažoval o tom, že vtrhne dovnitř a bude se dožadovat odpovědí. A při všech bozích, v životě nebyl tak zmatený, jako teď. Stiles byl naživu. Jak mohl být naživu? Copak ho ještě tohle ráno nedržel v náručí, zbroceného krví? Byl to vůbec Stiles, co si přinesli z lesa? Ano, byl to jejich člen smečky a všichni cítili, že je opustil. Tak jak to, že ten samý chlapec teď seděl na gauči a argumentoval se svým otcem o tom, jaký má Doctor Who dopad na mladou generaci? To byl typický Stiles. Ten kluk uvnitř domu byl Stiles!

Derek chtěl vrčet nelibostí. Byl zmatený a hlava mu třeštila.

Mohl by být Stiles vlkodlak? Byl přece pokousán vlkodlakem. Co když se kousnutí ujalo a chlapec se ze svých zranění zotavil? V Derekovi se vzedmula jiskřička naděje, která záhy uhasla. Ani rodilý alfa vlkodlak by se nedokázal tak rychle zotavit ze zranění, která Stiles utrpěl. Navíc, když byl mladík před hodinou v kuchyni, Derek se připlížil blíž, aby mohl prozkoumat jeho pach. Díky otevřenému oknu dokázal perfektně zachytit Stilesovu vůni. Tohle byl Stiles. Lidský Stiles. Žádné stopy po krvi a ani odér jiného vlkodlaka se teenagera nepřenesl.

Tak co se tu děje?

***

Když se Stiles rozloučil se svým otcem a vydal se do svého pokoje, Derek tam na něj čekal. Měl tolik otázek, že ani nevěděl, kterou z nich má položit jako první. Ta 'Jak to, že žiješ?' byla silným kandidátem, ale 'Jsi v pořádku?' stále vyhrávala, ať se na to díval, jak chtěl. Možná se vykašle na vyptávání a jednoduše Stilese obejme a nepustí ho dalších pár hodin. Bude ho držet blízko svému tělu a opájet se jeho podmanivou vůní. Možná mu i pohrozí, aby ho už nikdy neopouštěl a pak mu, jako nějaký puberťák, bude celou noc a celý den vyprávět o tom, jak ho chlapec irituje a nutí ho cítit tisíce pocitů najednou a dává mu sílu jít dál.

Naslouchal tichým krokům, jež se přibližovaly. A pak... nic.

Kroky ustaly před dveřmi pokoje. Dokonce i dech a tep srdce, které by měli patřit Stilesovi, utichly. Derek pln zmatku vytrhl do chodby. Nikdo tam nebyl. S narůstající panikou prohledal celý dům, ale nikdo krom Šerifa tam nebyl.

Kde je Stiles?

***

Schůze Smečky byla dlouhá a únavná. Štěňata byla zmatená. Díky Bohu za malé zázraky, Jackson se Scottem poslali své dívky domů, což věci alespoň trochu usnadnilo. Scott se domáhal práva jít za Stilesem a přesvědčit se, zda je jeho přítel v pořádku. Isaac s Ericou mu zprvu nevěřili. Pach krve a smrti se stále ještě silně vznášel ve vzduchu pro jejich citlivé smysly. Boyd, jako vždy, poslušně čekal na Derekovi rozkazy. Peter jen tiše přihlížel, jak se jeho Alfa snaží udržet smečku v klidu, což se zdálo být těžkým úkolem, protože Scott byl Scott a to znamenalo, že se málem porval s Derekem jen proto, že se chtěl násilím dostat z domu a jít ke Stilinským.

Nakonec se rozhodlo, že bety budou ve škole Stilese pozorovat a všechno nahlásí Derekovi a Peterovi, kteří budou hlídat před školou.

***

"Není tam?" Derek s těžko skrývanou frustrací vrčel do mobilu.

"Je dvacet minut po zvonění a on nikde. Možná zůstal doma?" šeptal Scott, zatímco se snažil skrýt před Harrisem, že telefonuje uprostřed vyučovací hodiny.

"Tam není. Peter to už kontroloval."

"Tak třeba to nezkontroloval dost důkladně," podotkl Scott.

"Není tam. Prohledal jsem celý dům. Ani to nevypadá, že by tam strávil noc," doplnil Peter. Díky vlkodlačím smyslům byl jeho hlas slyšet naprosto zřetelně, přestože to byl Derek, kdo měl mobil.

"Všichni se vraťte sem," přikázal Derek a naprosto ho nezajímalo, že se jeho štěňata budou muset vytratit během vyučování.

Za pár minut už byli téměř všichni na parkovišti a čekalo se jen na Scotta, který měl s největší pravděpodobností opět problém s Harrisem. Boys trpělivě čekal, zatímco Erica se snažila působit uvolněně a pilovat se drápy pilníkem. Isaac ve skutečnosti vypadal, že bude nervozitou hopsat na místě a Derek mu to záviděl, protože on, na rozdíl od Isaaca, si to dovolit nemohl. Jackson si něco psal na mobilu. Peter s klidem brouzdal stanicemi rádia, dveře auta otevřené a nedával na sobě najevo, že je stejně napjatý jako Derek.

Scott konečně doklopýtal ke Smečce, ale omluva mu na rtech odumřela, když se zastavil před Camarem.

"Co je to?" zeptal se zmateně a ukázal na cosi za stěračem okna.

Derek se zamračil a sáhl po obálce. To si toho doteď nikdo nevšiml?

"To je Stilesovo písmo, ne?" Ozvala se Erica, která se dívala alfovi přes rameno.

"Co je tam napsáno?" Přidal se Isaac.

Derek mlčel a tak to Erica přečetla za něj. "Čekám vás. Vemte si na sebe něco přijatelného."

V obálce bylo několik vstupních lístků s nápisem 'Led Mac Party'.

***

Club music~

V klubu bylo plno a všudypřítomný zápach cigaretového kouře, potu a nadržených puberťáků se těžce vznášel ve vzduchu. Takhle ani rozený vlkodlak nedokázal najít pachovou stopu. Smečka se rozdělila, aby prohledala větší prostor, ale i tak to vypadalo na dlouhou a frustrující noc. Zvlášť, když se mezi masou proplétajících se těl dalo jen těžko pohybovat, natož někoho stopovat.

Peter jako jeden z mála dodržel instrukce a oblékl si na sebe něco 'přijatelného'. V jeho případě šlo o těsné džíny a upnuté V tričko s dlouhými rukávy. Kdo řekl, že při honbě za zběhnutým štěnětem nemohl vypadat dobře? S menšími obtížemi se prodral až baru, kde si objednal pití a se zájmem sledoval své okolí.

"Miluju ten tvůj styl 'Zdar lidi, mám velkou kládu'," ozvalo se vedle něj.

Peter se málem zadusil svým Martini. Stiles se snažil zastavit záchvat smíchu nad šokovaným výrazem staršího muže. Vůbec ho nezajímalo, že málem přivodil vlkodlakovi mrtvičku tím, že se z hrobu vyřítil rovnou na parket. Ta situace byla prostě absurdní.

"Sluší ti to," mrkl na něj Stiles a sám si objednal pití.

"Stilesi? Takže jsi vážně naživu," Peter sjížděl Stilese podezřívavým pohledem. Nebo se o to snažil, protože oči mu samovolně sklouzávaly k hříšnému tělu. Teď vážně, jak ten puberťák dokázal schovat takovéhle tělo pod vrstvami vytahaných šatů po tak dlouhou dobu? Peter se pomalu začínal cítit nevhodně, když zůstal civět na mladíkovu odhalenou pokožku.

"No," protáhl Stiles, "záleží na tom, z jakého úhlu se na to díváš. A když už mluvíme o vstávání z hrobu, ty jsi tady zombie vlkodlak. Netvař se tak šokovaně, když jsi to byl ty, kdo začal s praxí," pokrčil nevinně rameny. "Kde je zbytek Smečky? Doufám, že přišli. Mám neodolatelnou chuť být s jedním nebo více z nich v blízkém fyzickém kontaktu."

V očích mu hrály neposedné plamínky, když se rozhlížel kolem a usrkával svůj drink.

"Co se s tebou stalo?" Peter se snažil zachytit mladíkovu vůni, aby se přesvědčil, že je to skutečně on, ale bylo tu tolik pachů, které mu stěžovaly práci, že nakonec rezignoval. Měl by zavolat Dereka? Nechtělo se mu spouštět ze Stilese oči ze strachu, že by mu mladík zmizel ve chvíli, kdy by ho pustil z dohledu.

A taky měl neodolatelnou touhu si k sobě Stilese přitáhnout a zabořit tvář do chlapcova krku. Nasávat jeho sladkou vůni a především se ujistit, že je v pořádku. Bloudit dlaněmi po jeho těle, aby odhalil každou ránu, každou modřinu, každé zranění, které by jeho druh mohl mít. Když ho viděl naposledy, Stiles byl zbrocený krví a na hrdle zela rozšklebená rána.

Kdyby nebyli v klubu, kde bylo tolik lidí, Peter by zatáhl Stilese do nejbližší postele, přivolal Smečku a udržel je všechny pohromadě, dokud by si nebyli jistí, že je jejich Stiles zpátky. Živý a zdravý.

Nemohl se ubránit pocitu úlevy, když se znovu setkal se ztraceným členem Smečky. I když si nebyl na sto procent jistý, zdali to skutečně je Stiles. Jako vlkodlak truchlil nad každou ztrátou, kterou jejich malá rodinka utrpěla, a tenhle mladík byl navíc jeho oblíbenec, ačkoli si to Peter nechtěl přiznat.

Stiles se opřel o bar a upřel celou svou pozornost na Petera. Jazykem lovil brčko ve své sklenici, zatímco si pečlivě prohlížel mužův vzhled. Položenou otázku se rozhodl ignorovat.

"Tak mě tak napadlo, když máme spoustu času, než nás ti vořeši najdou, mohl bych ti položit pár otázek," zvedl komicky obočí a vrátil se k obhlížení vystaveného modelu. "Tak třeba… značkujete si území? A tím 'značkujete' myslím, jestli fakt obchcáváte pouliční lampy."

Tohle nemůže být Stiles.

Stiles by se sice naprosto v klidu zeptal na takovou otázku, ale udělal by to svým semi-dementním a tak trochu roztomilým způsobem. Tenhle kluk je jen arogantní puberťák s přespříliš velkým sebevědomím.

A proč sakra zírá Peterovi na rozkrok?

Když mladík nedostal okamžitou odpověď, pokračoval. "Sice jsem se už Dereka ptal, ale on mě odbyl, jako vždy," Stiles nasadil smutný výraz, který nebyl ani trochu přesvědčivý.

Peter se zhluboka nadechl a udusil v sobě tu trochu iritace zrozené ze zmatku a neklidu. Jeho divočejší část mu napovídala, aby se měl v chlapcově přítomnosti ve střehu.

"Je to jeden ze způsobů, jak ukázat, kde leží naše teritorium."

Stiles vypadal překvapeně, že mu Peter skutečně odpověděl, ale pak se záludně usmál.

"Takže vážně si ho vyklepáváte před cizíma?" Peter se to sice snažil skrýt, ale Stiles mohl vidět, jak mu zacukaly koutky.

"Ne, není to běžná praxe. Většinou to dělají mladí alfa samci, a to jen proto, že jsou ještě nezkušení a nemají tak silný pach, aby jím pokryli celé teritorium."

"Hmmm," Stiles se vrátil k pohrávání si s brčkem, zatímco mapoval vlkodlakovu tvář. "Musíš mě vážně chtít jen pro sebe, jinak bys mě už odtáhl ke Smečce. A místo toho? Podívej se na nás. Máme rande jako z béčkového porna, a to ještě není ani deset večer."

Peter se nadechl, aby něco řekl, ale Stiles ho umlčel.

"Vážně nenápadné," pokynul bradou směrem k mužově pravici. Většina lidí by si toho nevšimla, ale Stiles okamžitě poznal, že vlkodlak hledá mobil, aby mohl napsat Derekovi svou polohu.

"Jaks to hodlal udělat? Psát SMS pod pultem, jako to dělají děti pod lavicí ve škole?"

Stiles si sáhl do kapsy a vyndal mobil.

Peterův mobil.

Muži se ve tváři mihl zmatek. Kde ten kluk vzal jeho mobil? Byl si zcela jistý, že ho měl u sebe, když vcházel do klubu. Přístroj mu byl s tichým smíchem elegantně hozen do klína. "Za celou dobu, co tu kecáme, ti už někdo dvakrát volal. Hádám, že Derek," pokrčil rameny a vrátil se k hlasitému srkání nápoje.

Peter se podíval na display mobilu. Dva zmeškané hovory. No skvěle. Když ale chtěl zavolat zpět svému alfovi a informovat ho o situaci, Stiles ho zastavil dlaní položenou na jeho zápěstí. "Ještě ne," řekl a znělo to víc jako příkaz než jako žádost. "Ještě mám otázky."

"To ovšem nic nemění na tom, že tě hledá celá vlkodlačí populace v Beacon Hill. Pojď. Vrátíme se domů," vzal Stilese za loket a táhl ho od baru.

"Domů?" Peter se pozastavil nad tónem, jímž to bylo proneseno. Obrátil se na Stiles, který se mu vytrhl ze sevření. Peterovi přejel mráz po zádech z úsměvu, který mu mladík věnoval.

"Pojď ke mně," hlesl Stiles a pro všechny svaté, nemělo by to znít tak intimně. Chlapec se vrátil a pokynul hlavou na Petera, aby udělal totéž.

Chlapci vzplanuly oči rozpustilostí, když muž vyhověl. Chlapec se s širokým úsměvem uvelebil ve vlkově intimní zóně. "Takže další otázka. Pamatuješ si svou první proměnu? A tím myslím proměnu ala lacinný kontaktní čočky a nárůst ochlupení a šest set procent, a ne to tvoje přerostlé Ginger Snaps alter ego."

Mysli Petere. Jak je přivolat? Nemůže to být tak těžké. Mobil? Ne. Vytí? Ne. A jaký má vůbec účel volat ostatní? Prostě toho grázlíka čapni a odtáhni ho k Derekovi.

"To nebude fungovat," ozval se Stiles chladnějším hlasem, jakoby mu četl myšlenky. "Zpět k mé otázce."

"Byl jsem příliš mladý na to, abych si to pamatoval."

"Wow," vydechl užasle Stiles. "Takže to jste jako chlupatá miminka s Ambrasovým syndromem? Hustý."

Poskočil na místě, jako nějaké šťastné štěně.

"Ó můj Bože, teď se nemůžu zbavit toho mentálního obrázku, kde je Derek ještě v plenkách, zkouší své první krůčky a najednou kýchne a zvlčí," ústa měl roztažená do širokého úsměvu, když svůj nápad popisoval, "pak si kecnul na zadek a celej vyjevej se divil, co se děje. To by bylo tak rozkošné. Řekni, žes byl u jeho první přeměny. Prosím."

Peter se pomalu začínal uvědomovat absurditu celé situace.

"Stilesi, prosím tě, prostě pojď domů, ať můžem všechno vyřešit."

"Vyřešit? Co by se mělo řešit? Vždyť si tu jen, jako malá šťastná rodinka, užíváme páteční večer. No není to idylka?"

Peter se párkrát zhluboka nadechl. "Byl jsi mrtvý," při posledním slovu mu zakolísal hlas, ale rozhodl se to ignorovat. "Všichni jsme tě oplakali a-"

"Všichni?" Stiles povytáhl překvapeně obočí.

"Ano, všichni. I Derek, ale-"

"A ty? Taky jsi pro mě uronil slzu," jeho hlas nebyl nic víc než šepot.

Jeho rty tak nebezpečně blízko Peterova ucha, že se ho skoro dotýkaly, a vlkodlakovi při tom sjel mráz po zádech. Nevěděl, jestli to bylo vzrušením nebo něčím zcela jiným.

Trhaně přikývl.

Peter nedovolil nikomu vidět ten moment jeho slabosti, ale ano, Peter plakal nad ztrátou svého chlapce.

Stiles se odtáhl a s úsměvem položil ruku Peterovi na rameno v konejšivém gestu.

"Smečka," řekl zničehonic chlapec a pokynul bradou jedním směrem. Peter se otočil a spatřil Isaaca s Ericou, kteří šli k nim. Když vlkodlak vrátil svou pozornost na Stilese, chlapec už byl pryč.

***

Říct, že byl Derek frustrovaný, by bylo velké nedorozumění. Pomalu se přestával ovládat a to bylo v jeho věku a postavení pomalu až ponižující. Pár, který tancoval nedaleko, se mu radši klidil z cesty. Možná za to také mohla skutečnost, že na ně Derek vrčel. Nemohl si pomoct. Srdce mu divoce bilo v očekávání, že se každou chvíli objeví Stiles přímo před ním a všechno bude zas v pořádku. A taky měl strach, že se Stiles neobjeví, a to jen znamenalo další depresivní festival.

Cítil naději. Obrovskou naději, že se Stiles vrátí a vše bude jako dřív. Možná lepší než dřív. Teď, když si Derek díky všem těm nešťastným událostem uvědomil, co pro něj chlapec znamená, byl ochotný spolknout všechnu svou hrdost a vyjít mu ve všem vstříc. Být pro něj lepší alfou, lepším přítelem. Člověkem, kterého si Stiles zasloužil.

Derek se v mysli zatoulal do nepříliš vzdálené minulosti. Erica tehdy Stilese ponížila neomluvitelným způsobem a Derek ji za to ani řádně nepotrestal, tak jak by se to od vůdce Smečky očekávalo. S tím hodlá něco udělat v nejbližší možné době, ale pro teď se bude jen soustředit na Stilese - a jak ho získat zpátky.

Co se jejich vztahu se Stilesem týče, Derek také neměl čisté svědomí. V minulosti mladíka více než jednou zastrašoval, vyhrožoval mu a domáhal se pomoci, která mu nijak nenáležela. Sakra, vždyť mohl být rád, že Stiles nešel do celého světa vytroubit jeho malé tajemství. Ten kluk dokonce lhal vlastnímu otci a vzdal se mnoha jen proto, aby tu mohl být pro smečku vlkodlaků, která se k němu sotva hlásila.

Ne.

Takhle prostě ne.

Pokud Derek dostane další šanci, pak ji využije. Udělá všechno pro to, aby odčinil jakoukoli újmu, které se vůči Stilesovi dopustil. Už ho nikdy nenechá odejít. Už ho nikdy nevystaví nebezpečí.

Derek se proplétal mezi svíjejícími se lidmi a zoufale se snažil zachytit známou vůni. Už tu byl skoro půl hodiny a po Stile-

Tady byl. S tím svým arogantním úsměvem stál přímo před Derekem. Než se alfa zmohl na jediné slovo, mladík prošel kolem něj a ztratil se v davu.

Dereka ani nenapadlo ho následovat. Byl to snad sen? Začíná snad Derek ze všeho toho zármutku bláznit? Hudba byla hlasitá a sem tam se o něj otřel cizí člověk, ale vlkodlak to nevnímal. Jen nehnutě stál s chlapcovým obrazem v mysli.

Ty oči.

 

Ty oči byly černé jako noc.

***

Derek sestoupal po schodišti. Se zívnutím si protřel oči; jeho vlasy trčely do všech možných stran, oblečení pohodlné. Po dvou bezesných nocích si konečně dopřál trochu toho spánku, protože haló, i rozený vlkodlak není odolný vůči všemu tomu množství totálních hovadin, kterým musel Derek poslední dobou čelit. Kde byly ty doby, kdy jediným jejich problémem byl psychicky narušený strýc s vraždícími mi tendencemi? Derek by si radši dal ještě jedno kolečko s Peterem v jeho psycho-alfa podobě, než přemýšlet nad jejich stávající situací.

Když v noci přišel z klubu, okamžitě začal bombardovat Deatona otázkami ohledně Stilese. Žádná z odpovědí se mu ani trochu nelíbila. Scott dokonce ztratil hlavu a nevědomky se přeměnil, takže ho Derek musel dát znovu do latě. Když se to vzalo kolem a kolem, Deaton jim moc informací neposkytl, a to odsoudilo Dereka k více než mrzuté náladě.

Kdyby měl být upřímný sám k sobě, bál se o Stilese. Byl to vůbec Stiles? Potřeboval pomoc? Pokud ano, mohli mu vůbec nějak pomoc? Nebo to jednoduše byl Stiles, který prošel určitou změnou? Když mu uhořela skoro celá rodina, Derek se dost změnil. Z neposedného, bezstarostného teenagera se stal tím, čím je teď. Co když se něco podobného stalo Stilesovi? Co když celé to umírání a zmrtvýchvstání Stilese změnilo? A jak vůbec dokázal zmrtvýchvstát? Rozhodně to nebylo po vzoru Petera. Stiles nebyl nic víc než obyčejný člověk, předtím než zemřel.

Z těch všech otázek ho bolela hlava. Co by měl teď dě-

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl hlasitý zvuk otevírajících se kovových dveří. Peter okamžitě odložil knihu, kterou doteď četl a zvedl se z pohovky. Nikoho neslyšeli přicházet.

"Stiles Stilinski jméno mé. Tělem i duší přítomen."

Do loftu s podezřele dobrou náladou vplul Stiles. "Tak ja- wow," chlapec se zastavil v půli kroku. Se zájmem si prohlížel Dereka v jeho ranním úboru. "Právě jsem zjistil, že i oči mají chuťové buňky," bleskl po alfovi zářivým úsměvem.

"Jak ses sem dostal bez auta?" zeptal se Peter, kterého pravděpodobně nezajímala skutečnost, že kluk, který ho předchozí noc sváděl, jim tu stál, jako by se nechumelilo.

"Magie," pokrčil rameny a ujal se okupovat volnou pohovku.

"Ale teď, kvůli čemu jsem sem vlastně vážil celou tu nehezky nudnou cestu," z tašky přes rameno vylovil papírové desky. Poplácal na nízký stolek před sebou, jako by chtěl říct 'Sednout chlapci' a když k němu Derek s výrazem nesouhlasu přišel, vrazil mu do rukou svůj úlovek.

"Pamatuješ, jak jsi za mnou byl kvůli těm lidem, co se snažili ti prohledat dům?" Stiles kývnul ke spisu.

"Podvodníci. Už to párkrát udělali. Co je ale zajímavé," a to bylo pravděpodobně na Stilese až příliš nudného monologu, protože se rozhlédl kolem, sebral ze stolku časopis, vytáhl propisku a začal Justinu Biebrovi malovat hitlerovský knírek. Zbytek informací už odříkával monotónním hlasem, "nikdy nic nevzali, žádné podstatné informace nezískali nebo alespoň to tak vypadá. Jako by se prostě rozhodli navštívit pár lidí. 'Jsme fízlové, ukažte nám svoje věci' a pak zase táhli. Neplatí daně. Není o nich moc známo. Žádné školy ani zaměstnání. Prostě nic."

Zatímco mluvil, Derek si sedl na stolek naproti Stilesovi a otevřel desky. Jak je vidět, bude si muset zvyknout na to, že se Stiles bude objevovat a zase mizet, jak se mu zachce.

"Mimochodem, jak to, že tě ti dva převezli? Myslel jsem, že máte v mozku zabudovaný detektor lži nebo tak něco. Neměl bys vědět, že to byli podvodníci?"

"Oni mi nelhali," vzhlédl Derek od dokumentů. "Poslouchal jsem jejich srdce. Nic nenapovídalo tomu, že by lhali."

Peter se přesunul za Dereka a četl mu složku přes rameno. "Nebo jsou to tak dobří lháři," poznamenal. Vypadalo to, jakoby chtěl ještě něco říct, ale zastavil se. Patentovaný výraz zamračení, který se pravděpodobně dědil v genech Haleovy rodiny, se mu usadil na tváři.

"Co je?" Stiles si s hlasitým mlasknutím vyndal propisku z pusy a posadil se zpříma.

Peter vzal jeden list papíru ze složky, aby si ho mohl přečíst pozorněji. "Tohle jméno znám." Derek se s otázkou v očích obrátil na svého strýce. "Debora Adradeová. Byla to známá mého otce. Pokud vím tak by měla být už dvanáct let mrtvá."

"Tak má holka smůlu, protože jak jsem zjistil, tak byla zavražděna přibližně rok zpátky. Někteří lidi si z umírání prostě udělali koníčka." Stiles se málem neudržel, když na něj oba muži pohlédli. Derek vypadal, jako by Stiles oznámil, že si hodlá podříznout žíly. Peter se zas snažil nasadit netečnou masku, ale v jeho očích byla známka po obavách a možná i troše zdravého zájmu.

"Je to ona," prohlásil okamžitě Peter poté, co se ještě jednou pro jistotu podíval na fotku. Žena byla starší, než si ji pamatoval, ale byla to ona. "A mám pocit, že jeho už jsem taky někde viděl," kývl na další papír navrchu složky.

To už probudilo Stilesův zájem. "Takže znáš víc lidí z tohohle případu? Hmmm."

"Co to znamená?" ozval se Derek.

"Znamená to hodně věcí a já nemám trpělivost vysvětlovat ani jednu z nich," prohlásil Stiles a vstal z pohovky. "Pánové, hezky si tu hrajte na detektivy. Já odcházím."

V tu chvíli mladší Hale zpanikařil. "Počkej," vyhrkl Derek a chytil mladíka za loket. Stiles na něj překvapeně pohlédl. Derek ztěžka polkl, jakoby nevěděl co říct. "Jsi… Kde jsi byl?"

Stiles naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako to dělají štěňata, když jsou zmatená. Měl i ten samý nevinný výraz a Derek uvažoval, jestli si z něj jen nedělá legraci. "Když jsi umřel… Mysleli jsme, že jsi umřel," vyblekotal alfa.

"Chyběl jsem ti?"

Derek nevěděl, jestli má Stilese jednoduše chytit za ramena a vklepat do něj trochu rozumu, nebo ho jednoduše povalit zpět na pohovku a dělat všechny možné věci, jen aby se ujistil, že je tu mladík s ním a že nikam v nejbližší době neodejde.

Stiles se zarazil. Pohlédl na Dereka s takovou něhou vepsanou na tváři, že se vlkodlakovi sevřelo hrdlo. Mladík se k němu plně otočil a přistoupil k němu. Derek nevěděl co dělat.

V momentě, kdy ho Stiles objal, se mu divoce rozbušilo srdce.

A v okamžiku, kdy ho Stiles skoro políbil, rty se téměř dotýkaly, se čas zastavil.

"Mě se nezbavíš. A to je varování."

 

***

 

"Chlape, kdes byl? Jsi v pořádku? Všichni šílej, protože jsme tě nemohli najít. Kde si sakra byl? A co se s tebou-"

"Scotte," zvýšil hlas, aby svého nejlepšího kamaráda zastal. Byli zrovna uprostřed školní chodby a lidi se po nich začali ohlížet. "Jen klid. Nádech a výdech," radil, zatímco táhl svého mentálně retardovaného vlkodlaka za triko ke své skříňce. "Jak to jde s Allison?"

"Jak- Kruci Stilesi, mohl bys mi vysvětlit, jak to, že jsi naživu?"

"Mohl bys mi vysvětlit, jak to, že sis zhoršil známku z chemie. Teď vážně, pár dní nejsem ve škole, aby honil tu tvou chlupatou prdel kolem a topil tě v knížkách a ty si zhoršíš známku. Jak? Myslel jsem, že víc už to nejde."

Scott na něj chvíli koukal, jako by ses zbláznil a pak se rozkřikl. "Ty-" pak jednoduše ztichl a přitáhl Stilese k sobě. "Jsem tak rád, že jsi zpátky," zamumlal mu do ramena. "Už nikam neodcházej, ok?"

"A kam bych měl jít? Pojď, jdeme pozdě na hodinu. A neodpověděls mi na otázku."

Když dorazili do třídy, všichni už byli na svých místech. Erica s Isaacem si Stilese hned všimli a vypadalo to, že by se na něj hned vrhli, nebýt profesora, který právě vstoupil do třídy.

Vlastně to byla velká zábava, dívat se jak se ti dva s ním snaží komunikovat přes půlku třídy. Nejdřív zkoušeli šeptat, za což je Harris po pátém pokusu rozsadil, pak zkoušeli posílat papírky. Smůla, že ani na jeden z nich Stiles neodpověděl. Vlastně ani žádný z nich nečetl. Proč taky? Furt ty samé nudné otázky, které mu už stačili položit Derek, Peter i Scott. Jakoby jim snad Stiles hodlal dát jasnou odpověď.

Povedlo se mu vyhnout se jim do konce vyučování, a jelikož po vyučování už neměl co ve škole dělat, lakros mu už ani nic moc neříkal, zamířil rovnou k Jeepu. Domů už ale nedorazil.

 

***

 

"Co budeme dělat?"

Ta otázka byla položena se zoufalstvím v hlase. Díval se na svého alfu, jakoby doufal, že má snad nějaký geniální plán, který by jim všem měl zachránit krk. Takové štěstí ale neměli. A teď ani neměli Scotta, Jacksona a Petera, což činilo nadcházející boj ještě bezútěšnějším. Když se minule střetli s tou zdivočelou vlkodlačí rodinkou, všichni si odnesli vážná zranění, potupnou porážku, a co bylo nejhorší, Stilesovo mrtvé tělo. Nevěděli, proč je ta smečka nechala minule jít. Prostě se stáhli. Dnes to ale vypadalo, že takové štěstí Haleovu smečku nepotká.

"Bojovat."

Derek se proměnil do své beta-podoby a zbytek následoval jeho příkladu. Všichni stáli připraveni na boj na místě, kterému říkali domov.

Stmívalo se, ale špatná viditelnost je moc netrápila. Ani né tak kvůli tomu, že i ve tmě dobře viděli, ale především tu byla ta skutečnost, že ta monstra mohli dokonale slyšet. Hluboké vytí nepřipomínalo nic, co kdy Derek slyšel, a ne poprvé ho napadlo, že tyhle stvůry možná ani nebyli vlkodlaci. Bylo jich celkem šest. Něco kolem dvou metrů vysokých stvůr s protáhlými čenichy, našedlou srstí, žlutýma očima a šíleným výrazem. Tyhle příšery běhaly jen po dvou a měly víc lidskou než zvířecí podobu. Až na hlavu. Ta byla dokonalou vlčí replikou.

Prozatím se pohybovali jen za linií stromů. Vyčkávali. Možná se je snažili vystrašit.

Derekovi se naježily chlupy. Tihle čoklové už jeho rodině způsobili dost bolesti. Vzpomínka na Stilesovo polámané tělo mu probleskla myslí a zanechala po sobě jen touhu zabíjet.

Ozvalo se táhlé vytí a jako na povel obě strany vyrazily proti sobě. Bylo to šest proti čtyřem. Isaac byl tím prvním, kdo se setkal s oponentem a také prvním, kdo se zabydlel na zemi. Derek mohl na dálku slyšet, jak jeho betě praskly kosti, když byl sražen do vlhkého listí. Jen samotný fakt, že se někdo opovážil ublížit členovi jeho smečky, ho vytáčel do nepříčetnosti, ale právě teď nemohl Isaacovi nijak pomoct.

Ne, když se na něj řítili hned tři vlkodlaci.

 

***

 

Isaac nemohl dýchat. Ten parchant mu mířil na hruď a ujistil se, že mu odrovná plíce. Marně se snažil bojovat o dech.

To jsme se předvedli. Ani jsem nezačal a už jsem odepsanej. Než se mi uzdravit spravit plíce, stejně mě oddělaj.

Isaacovi se svět rozplýval před očima. Několik různobarevných skvrn se motalo kolem sebe. Vše ztrácelo barvy, pachy začaly slábnout a tehdy si Isaac uvědomil, že nebude ani vědět, pokud ho někdo teď dorazí.

Poslední, co uslyšel, byl strašlivý řev raněné bestie.

 

***

 

Erica se rychle snažila vstát ze studené země, ale neměla na to sílu. Hluboká rána v boku jí působila neskutečnou bolest. Jen sotva v sobě našla odhodlání vyškrábat se do sedu, natož bojovat.

Umřu tady. Ach Bože, já umřu.

Neměla daleko k slzám, ale snažila se je zadržet a umřít s hrdostí jako pravý vlkodlak. Bylo to těžké. Tak moc se bála.

Ohromné zvíře se nad ní tyčilo s krvelačností v očích. Erica se snažila krýt si obličej, když se ta stvůra rozmáchla, aby ji uhodila. Zabila. Jenže rána nikdy nedopadla. Dívka zmateně dívala na dlouhé delikátní prsty obtočené kolem širokého, srstí porostlého zápěstí, které zadržely smrtící úder.

Erice chvíli trvalo, než jí došlo, že se cizí vlkodlak bezvýsledně snaží z ocelového sevření dostat. Pak její strachem okupovaný mozek konečně pochopil, co se dělo.

Stiles klidně stál vedle té obludy a s tvrdým výrazem ve tváři jí drtil ruku. Zvíře zařvalo a snažilo se druhou prackou ohnat. Stilesovi stačil jen malý pohyb a další bolestivý řev se vydral z netvorova hrdla, když se jeho kosti s hlasitým praskotem zlomily.

Erica ani nevěděla, jak se to stalo, ale to zvíře leželo na zemi v kaluži krve.

"Erico," ozval se Stiles. Jeho hlas byl jemný a utišil její rozběsněné srdce. Jeho oči se změnily z nekonečné temnoty do jeho normální lidské podoby, když jí podával ruku, aby jí pomohl se postavit. "Jak jsi na tom?"

Erica jen němě přikývla, stále ještě v šoku, ale také ohromně vděčná.

Stiles jí odpověděl úsměvem a odběhl pomoci Derekovi.

 

***

 

Alfa už si myslel, že tohle je konec jeho smečky. Byl si tím jistý, a proto se nebránil vzpomínkám na rodinu, na své bety, na Stilese. Chtěl toho tolik udělat a napravit tolik věcí. Bolest z nesčetných zranění už mu zatemňovala mozek, a tak si zprvu neuvědomil, že dva ze tří vlkodlaků, kteří se na něj zaměřili, už jsou mrtví. A ne jeho rukou.

Tmavý stín se objevil za jeho nepřítelem, stáhnul ho na zem a než si Derek stačil uvědomit, co se to k čertu děje, temná postava zaryla nehty hluboko do vlkodlakovi lebky a během vteřiny ji rozdrtila. Krvavá kaše a úlomky kostí odpadávaly z rukou osoby, která mu byla drahým přítelem a zároveň naprosto neznámou bytostí.

Byl tak rád, když si uvědomil, že omdlévá. Byl vyčerpaný, jak fyzicky tak psychicky, a už neměl sílu řešit cokoli, co se kolem něj dělo. Už to jednoduše nedokázal. Chtěl spát a spát. A chtěl jít domů ke své rodině.

Ke Stilesovi.

 

***

 

"Ok," vydechl Stiles, když uložil Isaaca na pohovku. "Ten teda vypadá. To už si měl dát radši rande s Jackem Rozparovačem. Ten chlap byl alespoň gentleman."

Stiles se otočil na Boyda. "Jak ti je?"

Boyd si ho měřil obezřetným pohledem, zatímco čistil Derekovi rány. Pak pokrčil rameny: "Přežiju."

Stiles nasadil zmatený výraz: "Ty to považuješ za úspěch? No na druhou stranu, tys vážně zabil jednoho z těch Lon Chaneyů, takže kudos tobě, můj příteli. Erico? Dobrý?"

Erica se na něj podívala se slzami v čích. Ta už měla taky dost, ale Stiles teď nebyl v kavalírské náladě a rozhodně ji tu nehodlal utěšovat. Dívka párkrát přikývla a otřela si mokré tváře.

"Hlídejte je. Kontrolujte, jestli se uzdravují. A jestli náhodou začnou zvracet černou krev," Stiles zastavil, jako by přemýšlel, co by měli v tom případě dělat, "tak je zahrabte pěkně hluboko do země a nějakejch šest stop nad ně ještě pohřběte mrtvýho čokla. Když nasaděj policejní psy, tak najdou jen jeho zdechlinu a budou si myslet, že se K devítky zmýlily. Jinak mi zavolejte, když se jejich stav zlepší. A spalte ta těla před domem."

"Počkej. Ty odcházíš?" Vrhla se k němu Erica a dokonce k němu vztáhla ruce, jakoby ho chtěla obejmout. Stiles o krok ustoupil.

"Doma na mě čekají nějaké čtyři druhy pizzy, tuna sci-fi filmů a večer s mým otcem, takže jo. Odcházím. Vy už to tu zvládnete," Stiles vyrazil k východu, ale než stihl vyjít ze dveří, Erica se k němu tiskla a tiše mu vzlykala do zad.

"Děkuju. Děkuju, že jsi nás zachránil. Děkuju."

Stiles si povzdechl. "Vážně nesnáším svou práci."

 

***

 

"No páni."

Peter se otočil za zdrojem hluku. K jeho nesmírnému překvapení tam stál Stiles s rukama v bok a velkým úšklebkem na tváři.

"Chlape, tohle ti totálně kazí image. Teď bys měl být zalezlej někde ve svém temném doupěti, ponořený do nekromantskejch knížek a plánovat ovládnutí světa. Nebo minimálně dělat něco tajemného a zakázaného. Tohle," chlapec ukázal na nákupní vozík plný potravin, "to mi úplně pokazilo můj názor na tvou osobu."

Peter se tiše zasmál. "A jaký byl na mě tvůj názor předtím, než jsi mě viděl dělat nákup, jako obyčejný smrtelník?"

"Hospodská puťka," opravil Stiles a pokynul muži, aby ho následoval. "Zaprvé, jsi vlkodlak. Neměl bys vůbec dělat pochůzky. Mé sny o tom, že jíte jen to, co si ulovíte, už byly dávno zničeny Scottem, který se nedokáže přestat ládovat česnekovými čipsy. Zadruhé, zelenina? Vy to vážně jíte? Další z mých krásných představ je v háji. Měli byste jíst jen krvavý steaky. Navíc jsi přece Second. Sice můžeš být pod Derekem, ale tohle? Neměl bys poslat jednu z bet, aby ti nakoupily?"

"Ti nevědí, co jsou to kvalitní potraviny. Mohly by žít jen na mražené pizze a číně od Woka."

"Hmm," Stiles hodil do vozíku nějaké těstoviny čistě proto, aby zaměstnal ruce.

Pak se s teatrálním gestem opřel o předek vozíku, čímž je oba bezpečně zastavil na místě. Peter nevypadal, že by mu to vadilo.

"Nudíš se?"

"Pořád," vzdychl si Stiles. "Vkládal jsem v tebe tak velké naděje, ale nakonec seš další hodnej vlkodlak v zástěře. Mimochodem, už tak sis snížil reputaci v očích všech nadpřirozených stvoření v okruhu tisíce mil, když jsi Smečce udělal ten vynikající Crème brûlée."

"Takže ti chutnal," usmál se potěšeně Peter.

Stiles si olízl rty a ne, nebylo na tom nic, co by naznačovalo flirtování. Peterem neprojelo zachvění. Neusídlilo se v jeho klínu. Nevzbudilo to v něm plamínek touhy. A Mladý Herkules byl skvělej film. Chlapec na to ale neodpověděl, a místo toho se raději věnoval házení náhodných věcí do košíku.

"Nepotřebujeme svíčky s vůní lesa," poznamenal Peter, když byla mezi potraviny vhozena krabička voděodolných svíček s vůní jehličnatého lesa, nevhodné pro děti do 12 let. "Žijeme v lese."

Stiles jen pokrčil rameny, vytáhl propisku z Peterovy náprsní kapsy a začal ji žužlat.

"Tak tomuhle se říká orální fixace," poznamenal se zvednutým obočím Peter.

"Nikdy nevíš, kdy mi schopnost vtáhnout do krku prakticky cokoli, zachrání život."

Peterův mobil se rozezněl.

"Nech to," rozkázal Stiles a táhl ho směrem ke sladkostem.

Oba pokračovali k pokladně a Stiles dokonce překvapil Petera svou galantností, když mu pomohl s taškami až k autu. Už byla tma a moc lidí tu stejně nebylo.

"Už ti došlo, že nejsem tak špatnej?"

Peter ustal v uskladňování tašek do kufru auta. Tohle ho zaskočilo. Byl si vědom, že tam hodnou chvilku jen tak stáli, hledíc jeden na druhého a ta situace přišla Peterovi neuvěřitelně intimní.

"Jsem vděčný za jakéhokoli Stilese. Ať už je to ukecanej malej spratek nebo někdo o stupeň výš na potravním řetězci."

Stiles se pro sebe usmál, vložil zbytek nákupu do kufru a zavřel ho. Pak přistoupil k Peterovi, který bojoval o sebekontrolu, protože jeho divočejší stránka ho nabádala, aby se přikrčil a možná i vycenil zuby. Nebo odhalil krk. Ale ta lidštější a racionální část jeho osobnosti chtěla relaxovat ve Stilesově společnosti. Chtěla, aby byli zase přátelé. Aby to byl on, kdo má vyšší moc a tím pádem, aby to byl on, kdo mohl zastrašovat, ale i chránit toho druhého.

"Petere," přistoupil ještě blíž, "ze všech lidí, kteří vědí, co se mi stalo, chci, abys to byl především ty, kdo mi bude věřit. Mohl jsem se změnit, ale pořád jsem to já. Stiles."

Další krok vpřed a Peter se ocitl uvězněný mezi autem a mladým pevným tělem. "Můžu být drzejší a nebezpečnější," Stiles si prohlédl Petera a ten pohled křičel 'Erekce na počkání'. "Ale jsem to pořád já. A tohle nové já hrozně moc rádo říká pravdu. Tak třeba," lehce položil dlaň na mužovu hruď a téměř se zdálo, že se oba díky tomu jednoduchému doteku rozechvěli, "věděl jsi, že jsem se tě bál, protože jsi mi tak připomínal sám sebe?"

Peter okamžitě vystřízlivěl z blaženého opojení. Vůně vzrušení mu těžce plnila plíce a zatemňovala mysl, ale samotná skutečnost, že se mu mladík otevíral po tom všem, co se stalo, ho těšila a nutila zaměřit na něj všechnu svou pozornost.

"Říkal jsem si 'Co je to sakra se mnou? Ten chlap je vrah a napůl šílenej vlkodlak. Proč je mi ze všech lidí nejblíž?' Pak mi to došlo. Všechny ty maličkosti a detaily. Vždycky stavíš Smečku na první místo, stejně jako já. Vždycky máš plán, stejně jako já. Pro své milované bys udělal cokoli, stejně jako já. Dokonce bys pro ně i zabíjel," Stiles si olízl rty, jako by snad váhal pokračovat,  
"-stejně jako já."

Pokrčil rameny. "Už tehdy jsem byl ochotný pro vás udělat všechno, teď se mi jen dostalo těch správných prostředků."

Peter nevěděl, co říct. Věděl, že Stiles byl ochoten zajít hodně daleko, ale slyšet ho to říct nahlas, bylo něco ohromujícího. Ano, Smečka věděla, čeho je Stiles schopný, ale nikdo to nevyslovil, nikdo to nepřiznal. Byla to jako nepsané pravidlo. Nikdo o tom nebude mluvit, protože Stiles je člověk a my velcí zlí vlci. Nikdo neřekne nahlas, že náš Benjamínek má mysl chladnokrevného vraha.

Jak se zdá, to pravidlo teď padlo.

"A když už jsme u všeho toho zpovídání, je tu ještě něco k čemu bych se chtěl přiznat," oznámil Stiles na tváři mu hrál ďábelský úsměv. Peterovi by teď možná poskočilo srdce, kdyby to za něj neudělal malý Peter v kalhotách. "Škoda, že nejsi alfa," vydechl Stiles a jeho rty byly tak blízko těch Peterových. "Klidně bych tě nechal, aby sis mě vzal ve své alfa podobě."

Peterovi se šokem rozšířily oči. Tohle nebylo jen nečekané, ale za určitých okolností i směšné. Kdyby se plně proměnil v alfu a zkusil se se Stilesem pářit...?! To bylo směšné! Vždyť by toho kluka polámal. Navíc, Stiles byl někdo, po kom Peter toužil, a proto by se ve své alfa podobě nedokázal ani ovládat. Ušoustal by ho k smrti!

Stiles se rozchechtal jako by přesně věděl na co myslí.

"Tohle dává pojmu 'bestiality' úplně nový rozměr, co?"

"Jak vidím," ozval se Peter přiškrceně, "tvůj hormony okupovaný mozek má až nehezky bujnou představivost."

Stiles si s úsměvem odfrkl. "To nebyl jen výplod mokrých snů. Kdybys byl alfa, udělal bych všechno, abys mě ošoustal někde v lese za svitu měsíce."

Peter roztřeseně vydechl. Kdy se jeho ruce obtočily kolem toho útlého pasu? A kdy ho Stiles obejmul nazpět kolem krku? Ty elegantní ruce pomalu sklouzly po jeho ramenech, putovaly po vypracovaných svalech na hrudi, kde se zastavily.

Stilesovi se na tváři mihl smutek a to Petera zmátlo. Co se stalo?

Stiles rychle sáhl pod Peterovo triko a usídlil své studené dlaně na vlkových žebrech. Pak Peterovi došlo, po čem Stiles pátral.

"Takže to nefungovalo. Alespoň ne permanentně," mladík sklopil oči.

"Smrt se dá oblafnout jen na krátkou dobu," odpověděl Peter. Nelíbil se mu smutek v chlapcových očích. Jeho ochranitelské instinkty vypluly na povrch a Stiles skončil v pevném, horkém objetí.

Ty šikovné prsty mu pomalu klouzaly po těle. Hledaly. Zkoumaly. Vlkodlak si byl vědom, že za poslední dobu shodil a žebra mu začaly vyčnívat zpod kůže, ale nebylo to zas až tak hrozné, aby si toho Smečka všimla. Peter nechtěl, aby si toho všimli. Dokonce měnil a ovlivňoval svůj pach tak, aby si ostatní neuvědomili, že je něco špatně.

Překvapilo ho, že to o něm zjistil zrovna Stiles. Proč on? Sakra, kdokoli, jen ne on!

"Zapomeň na to, Stilesi. Není to-"

"Ne! Mlč," řekl už klidněji mladý muž v jeho objetí. Pak se na něj podíval s tím nejjemnějším úsměvem a Peter z nepochopitelného důvodu pocítil zvláštní klid. "Ty si vážně myslíš, že tě nechám odejít?"

Pohladil muže po tváři. "Všechno bude v pořádku," zašeptal Stiles a Peter mu to věřil.

Bylo úžasné sledovat, jak Stiles dokáže měnit nálady. V jednu chvíli to vypadalo, že se rozpláče, nebo políbí Petera a pak zničehonic to byl zase pětiletý kluk v těle puberťáka.

"Očekávám ten Crème brûlée při nejbližší možné příležitosti," objednal si a vyrazil pryč. Než mu Peter stačil nabídnout, že ho odveze domů, jeho mobil se znovu rozezněl.

"To bude asi Erica nebo Boyd. Ti jediní byli tak nějak v kondici vytočit číslo."

Odpovědí mu byl zmatený výraz.

"No jo vlastně. To jsem ti zapomněl říct. Na Smečku znovu zaútočila ta psí banda. Isaac s Derekem nevypadají moc dobře. Asi bys měl jít za nima."

***

"Vážně? Vážně Dereku? To vás tu nemůžu nechat na půl hodinky osamotě, aniž by jste se nechali vykuchat od první smečky, která se prožene kolem?"

Peter momentálně lítal mezi Derekem a Isaacem, potíral jejich rány směsicí bylin a olejů a mezitím stačil ještě peprně nadávat. Alfa sice poznal, že se jeho strýčkovi ulevilo, když je tu našel živé, ale stejně měl chuť mu přikázat ať je zticha. Nemohl si vzpomenout, co se stalo. Kde je rivalská smečka? Jaktože jsou naživu? Proč všude cítí zápach rozkládajících se mrtvol?

"Co se stalo?"

"No," protáhla Erica, "docela jsme prohrávali. Pokud vím, tak Isaaca sundali jako prvního." Kývla na blonďáka, který ještě stále ležel na pohovce a v klidu spal. "Pak to vypadalo, že mě jeden z nich zabije, ale pak se objevil Stiles a pozabíjel je. Všechny."

"Stiles?" Derek nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Stiles dokázal odrazit celou vlkodlačí smečku?

"Teda kromě toho, co dostal Boyd."

Peter překvapeně vzhlédl, "Tys zabil jednoho z nich?"

Boyd prostě přikývl. Ani nevypadal, že by byl na sebe nějak zvlášť hrdý. Derek však cítil, jak se mu hrudí rozplývá pýcha a věděl, že to samé cítí i Peter. Jeho beta byl velmi schopný a ochotný nasadit život, aby ochránil svou Smečku. Nic víc alfa žádat nemůže. "Dobrá práce," kývl na Boyda s malým úsměvem.

"Viděl někdo z vás, jak se Stilesovi povedl zneškodnit ten zbytek?" Peter se vrátil k ošetřování Isaacových ran.

Když bylo ticho, všichni se podívali na Ericu, protože se zdálo, že ta jediná v danou dobu nebyla v bezvědomí nebo se plně věnovala boji. Dívka však jen pokrčila rameny.

"Já ani nevím. Všechno to bylo tak rychlé. Prostě se tam najednou objevil a ty věci začaly umírat. Ani nevím, jestli s nimi doopravdy nějak bojoval, protože to prostě vypadalo, že najednou začaly všechny umírat."

Derek s Peterem si vyměnili pohled.

"No, myslím, že tohle odpovídá na otázku, jestli je nám Stiles nebezpečný, protože jak je vidět, tak je ochotný pro naše bezpečí bojovat. A to je dobrá zpráva," zhodnotil Peter.

Boyd tiše přikývl. Ať tomu novému Stilesovi věřil nebo ne, nemohl popřít, že jim dnes večer zachránil životy.

"Půjdu se postarat o ta těla," řekl Boyd a odebral se z místnosti.

"Jdu s tebou. Budeme muset vykopat dost hlubokou jámy, aby se tam všichni vešli," Peter se ve dveřích otočil na zbytek Smečky. "Vy si odpočiňte. Vypadáte hrozně."

 

***

 

Následujících pár dní byl klid. Vlastně se zdálo, že nadešlo ticho před bouří. Zvlášť, když Scott obdržel zprávu s nic neříkajícími instrukcemi 'Celý týden je školní výlet. Táta tomu věří. Kryj mě.' Nic víc se Scottovi ze Stilese dostat nepodařilo, i když mu poslal nehorázné množství zpráv, kde se ho ptal co se děje. Stiles jednoduše zmizel. Pach v jeho pokoji byl slabý a Smečce se nepodařilo ho ani vystopovat, ani kontaktovat.

Nakonec se dohodli, že pokud se do týdne neukáže, tak to řeknou Šerifovi, aby mohl vyhlásit pátrání, ale prozatím budou dělat, co jim Stiles řekl, protože jak je vidět, teď o něj nemusejí mít strach. Už dokázal, že se o sebe umí postarat.

Zdárný klid a mír trval jen chvíli, do doby než se na jejich prahu objevil k smrti vyděšený Isaac.

"Alfa smečka? Co to je? To jako fakt existuje? Já myslel, že ve smečce je jen jeden alfa, však víte, kvůli hierarchii," Scott zuřivě pochodoval po pokoji.

"Tihle jsou jiní. Všichni začali jako alfa vlkodlaci, ale aby získali ještě víc síly, zabili všechny členy svých smeček, čímž absorbovali jejich schopnosti. Jsou silnější, zlejší a my je rozhodně nedokážem zastavit," objasnil Peter.

Isaac, který byl stočený v rohu sedačky, tiše zakňučel. Celá ta událost s dva metry vysokou a vlkodlačíma steroidama nadopovanou obludou ho dost vzala.

"Není tu Stiles," pípla Erica. Od doby, co jí zachránil život, se k němu upnula. Už dřív ho měla ráda, ale po tom boji, kdy málem umřela, k němu měla blíž než kdy dřív.

"Budeme to muset zvládnout bez něj," rozhodl Derek.

Jedna věc ale byla jistá. Mají sakra velký problém.

 

***

 

Výraz 'velký problém' nemohl ani z desetiny pokrýt stav, v jakém se nacházeli. Derek byl přišpendlený k podlaze velkým kusem dřeva, Kaliina práce, děkuji pěkně. Dvojčata, srostlá k sobě v jedno ohromné monstrum, drtila Petera svou vahou. Ennis držel pod krkem vyděšeného Isaaca a to vše na příkaz Deucaliona, který byl uprostřed epického proslovu.

"Jsem alfa všech alf. Jsem predátor všech predátorů. Jsem smrt, ničitel světů. JÁ JSEM VLČÍ DÉMON!"

"Wow. Někdo tu chodí do dramatického kroužku," zatleskal kdosi ve dveřích.

Derek s obtížemi vzhlédl a úleva, kterou pocítil při pohledu na Stiles uvolněně opřeného o stěnu, se nedala popsat. Proč byl vlastně rád, že tu ten kluk je? Neměl by se bát, aby se mu něco nestalo?

"S-Stilesi, běž!" vymáčkl ze sebe vyčerpaně. Ztráta krve začala dělat své.

"Kuš," napomenul ho tiše Stiles.

"Takže ty jsi Stiles? Hodně jsem toho o tobě slyšel, mladý muži."

"Všechno to jsou lži. Nejradši mám brunety. A ty se pořád držíš klišé výroků. Mimochodem," Stiles se obrátil na jedinou ženu v místnosti, "na verandě chybí velký kus dřeva a jsem di zcela jistý, že právě tím prknem tu klátíš Dereka. Vadilo by ti moc to z něho vytáhnout?"

Kali zacukaly koutky. "Můžu to děcko zabít?"

"A zase jsme u klišé hlášek," vzdychl teatrálně Stiles.

"Tiše, Kali." Deucalion roztáhl svou hůl a rozvážnými kroky se blížil k Stilesovi.

"Ne," zaskřípal Peter, kterému se nedostávalo vzduchu.

Deucalion se přesunul ke křeslu a pomalu se do něj posadil. "Pokud jsi tak chytrý, jak se říká, pověz mi, rozuměl jsi alespoň z poloviny tomu, co jsem právě řekl?"

"Á, vysokoškolský rozbor. To si dám líbit," Stiles promnul si ruce. "Začněmež. Alfa všech alf. Jsi vůdcem smečky, jež se skládá pouze z alfa vlkodlaků. Také je to odkaz na Ježíše, Krále králů. V konečném důsledku je to jen způsob, jak říct 'jsem frajer.' Jedním slovem - narcismus. Mimochodem Dereku, nebolí to?"

Jeho alfa se na něj podíval svým patentovaným 'prázdná, ale jinak naprosto nádherná tvář' výrazem, který měli Haleovi vepsaný v genech.

Stiles se uchechtl, protože proč ne, může si to dovolit a pak pokračoval.

"Predátor všech predátorů. Přímý odkaz na to, že váš druh nemá přirozeného nepřítele," Stiles se snažil, opravdu snažil, schovat samolibý úsměv. "V tvém podání to však bylo myšleno tak, že ty nemáš ani nepřítele ani rovnocenného soupeře. Zvířata, lidi, vlkodlaci, je jedno kdo. Dle tvého názoru je všechny převyšuješ. A tomu říkáme narcismus."

Ennis se nejistě podíval po Deucalionovi. Kali vypadala, že nechá Dereka Derekem a skočí Stilesovi po krku. Dvojitá příšerka mu věnovala všechnu svou pozornost. A Deaucalion? Ten jen se založenýma rukama poslouchal. Ve tváři se mu nehnul jediný sval.

"Smrt plus ničitel světů, yada yada yada. Nebudu tu rozebírat Roberta Oppenheimera, protože prostě nechci," Ach a tady nastupovala Stilesova arogance v celé své kráse. "Sám sebe vidíš jako ďábelského génia. Myslíš si, že jsi neomylný, nezastavitelný a to je perfektní příklad, řekněte to se mnou, narcismu."

Kali podrážděně vrčela a bylo jasné, že je se sebekontrolou v koncích.

"Vlčí démon," protáhl rozkošnicky Stiles. Mazlil se s tím titulem. "Vlastně mi to připomíná 'Devil Dog: The Hound of Hell', kde si banda hipíků myslí, že jsou uctívači ďábla, a pak je tu to štěně s nalepovacími rohy a tak dále. Ale to jsi neměl na mysli, co?"

Stiles se pln naděje podíval na Deucaliona, ale ten nijak nereagoval a tak pokračoval. "Ok. To asi nebylo ono. A taky pochybuju, žes zrovna dohrál Dungeon Hunter 4. Z toho vyplývá, že 'Vlčí démon' je jen další způsob, jak říct 'jsem frajer.' A to je co? Však víš to slovo. Mám to na jazyku. Narcismus."

Chvíli bylo ticho, vyjma Kali, která se teď třásla vzteky. Alespoň že Derek vypadal líp. Už z něj neteklo tolik krve a především se mu vrátila zdravá barva do tváří. Co to s vámi neudělá za zázraky, když vás pološílená vlkodlačí alfa přestane rejpat kusem dřeva do ledvin.

"Nudím se. Mám chuť házet na Petera houby nacucaný barvou. Můžu?"

"Ne," odpověděl za Dereka, nebo Deucaliona, Peter.

"Petere, odnuď mě."

To už asi bylo na Kali moc, protože s vražedným výrazem ve tváři vyrazila po Stilesovi.

"KALI!"

Páni. Deucalionovi se to musí nechat, má plíce korbu od náklaďáku.

Žena se zastavila pár kroků před Stilesem. Derek se snažil doploužit až k nim, ale zamotala se mu hlava a tak skončil v kaluži vlastní krve.

Stiles si uvědomil, jak ho jeho alfa máchající si tvář ve vlastní krvi zvláštně vzrušuje. Odlepil se od zdi. Jeho nálada se změnila z 'užívám si náš malý rozhovor' arogance na 'promluvíš a umlátím tě tvou vlastní páteří' aroganci během jediné vteřiny.

"Pravdou je, že Ouija 6-6-6 hotline hlásila rudý kód, že se v Beacon Hills potlouká cosi, co by snad tak nějak mohlo vzdáleně připomínat Vlčího démona. Nebo jen démona. Nebo šíleného vlkodlaka. Nebo vlkodlaka s psotníkem. Kdo ví. Vlastně mě to nezajímá. Rozhodující je to," jeho oči se zabarvily hlubokou černí, "že já vás tu nechci."

I jeho hlas se změnil. Byl hlubší. Nebezpečný. Kali před ním ustoupila a můj ty bože, její strach byl tak omamný. Stiles jen těžko ovládl své tělo, které se chtělo neovladatelně chvět slastí. Touha po krvi se dostavila téměř okamžitě.

Všechna světla se roztříštila, nábytek se otřásal jako při zemětřesení a některé menší předměty, jako knihy a nádobí, se vznesly do vzduchu. Celý prostor obklopily stíny. Hutné, hluboké. Pohybovaly se jako by snad měly vlastní vůli. Natahovaly se a zase stahovaly, přibližovaly se k vlkům, ale než se jich stačily dotknout, tak se vrátily na své původní místo.

Stiles se zhluboka nadechl. Ovládej se. Nechceš ublížit všem, jen některým z nich.

"A teď," zašeptal Stiles, ale ve ztichlé místnosti se jeho hlas nesl ozvěnou, "všichni, kdo nepatří do Haleovy smečky, prosím, vypadněte."

Stiles už moc nevnímal, co se dělo pak. Všechnu svou energii vložil do toho, aby nenadělal víc škody. Pomalu postavil všechny předměty na svá místa, odvolal stíny a snažil se vypadat co nejméně hrozivě.

"Stilesi?" Peter se s pohledem upřeným na mladíka pomohl Derekovi ze země.

Mladík si uvědomil, že je něco špatně. Jeho démon, už tak vyprovokovaný alfa smečkou, byl teď ve slastné agónii z pohledu na Derekovu krev. Slova jako chci, zmocnit se, zranit nebo ovládnout se hnala jeho myslí závratnou rychlostí. Obrázek, jak z Derekových rtů olizuje horkou krev, mu zatemňoval mozek.

Stiles ztěžka vydechl. "Všichni jsou v pohodě?"

Rychle prohlédl Isaaca, který se krčil na druhé straně místnosti. Ani nevěděl proč, ale při pohledu na vystrašeného vlka ho bodlo u srdce.

Jaká to smutná věc, vidět štěně, které je tak vyděšené, že se málem pomočilo strachy, hm? Jak by ta rozkošná malá věc asi reagovala, kdyby jí někdo přišpendlil k zemi a otevřel ji? Pomalu. S chirurgickou přesností. Ty nádherné oči zahalené slzami a agonií. Ty hříšné rty zbarvené rudou krví. Jaké zvuky by asi vydáv-

Stiles se znova nadechl. Špatně. Špatně! Vůně Derekovi krve mu naplnila plíce, jeho tep poskočil.

Ani nečekal na odpověď a vyklouzl z domu. Cestou domů ještě poslal SMS Scottovi s instrukcemi, aby šel pomoct zraněným členům Smečky.

Dnes večer nepůjde domů do své postele. Nebude riskovat život svého otce ani nikoho, koho by mohl potkat cestou. Ne. Dnes večer se jednoduše ztratí v lese, najde si nějakou srnu nebo nějaké jiné zvíře a uštve ho k smrti. Stiles si zoufale přál, aby to upokojilo jeho vařící se krev, ale bál se, že to tak jednoduché nebude.

A také nebylo. Proto dalšího rána obletěla město zpráva s tím, že byla v lesích nalezena dvanáctiletá dívka. Zohavená, rozervaná. Když ji našli, ještě žila. Sotva.

 

***

 

O celém tom incidentu s dívkou nepadlo ani slovo. Smečka si myslela, že to byla výstraha od Deaucaliona. Derek se na to téma nehodlal bavit.

Pravdou bylo, že jakmile si Stiles vybil svou krvelačnost na té malé holce, jeho pekelnější část se upokojila a on cítil klid, jako už dlouho ne.

Bylo to špatné. Sociálně neakceptovatelné a Stiles to miloval. Hej, nikdo ho nemůže vinit, je to přece jeho přirozenost.

 

***

 

Byl to naprosto normální den. Ráno brzké vstávání, internet, snídaně s otcem, škola. Normální, neuvěřitelně nudný den. Alespoň dokud škola neskončila a Stiles se neodebral ke svému Jeepu. Věděl, že je Derek někde poblíž. Cítil to. Myslel si ale, že je tu kvůli svým betám, aby je jako vždy vyzvedl ze školy.

To poslední, co očekával, že najde, byl Derek, muckající se s nějakou nánou. A i kdyby, proč ta nána musela být Stilesova učitelka? Je to vůbec legální? Prohrál snad Derek sázku?

Někdo tu měl rozhodně neuvěřitelné štěstí, že Stiles měl skvělou sebekontrolu a že nebyl takový idiot, aby někoho svlékl z kůže na veřejnosti. Ale jak je vidět, naši milovanou učitelku za nedlouho potká velice nešťastná nehoda zahrnující garáž, zamknuté auto, kanistry benzínu a velmi nešťastně odhozenou cigaretku. Všechno natočené na video, aby se tím mohly kochat příští generace. Možná nová rekonstrukce Texaského masakru by taky nebyla špatná. Stiles rozhodně neměl sebemenší problém s kanibalismem.

Ne že by byl Stiles žárlivý. Jen tím vším chtěl říct 'Ne děkuji. Nechci. Prosím spadni ze skály rovnou do jámy pekelné a zemři pomalou a bolestivou smrtí ohněm a kyselinou sírovou. Pracky od mého alfy'.

Byl to francouzák? Provozují tu francouzskou věc s jazyky? Kdyby se k nim připlížil a sklapnul Derekovi čelisti, přišla by ta mrcha o jazyk? Bylo by to jistější, kdyby Derek vytáhl tesáky, ale s jeho lidskými zuby to byla jiná. Možná kdyby Stiles pevně přitlačil, ale ne zas tak moc, aby poškodil Dereka.

Moment. Řeklo se, že se na veřejnosti nebudou pořádat žádné krváky. Udělat to někde v soukromí. Někde, kde si to všichni zúčastnění mohou užít.

Stiles zavrtěl hlavou, aby se zbavil všech těch myšlenek. Musel se vážně snažit, aby udržel oči ve své lidské podobě.

Cítil, jak mu chlad prostupuje tělem. Adrenalin proudí žilami a připravuje ho na útok. Vše na co teď bylo, jakým způsobem zabije tu ženu. Představí jí milionu druhů bolesti. Ukáže jí, co všechno dokáže lidské tělo snést, než jí nakonec zabije. Intimně. Bude něco jako sex, jen to potěšení bude cítit jen Stiles. Ona? Ta si bude přát, aby se nikdy na Dereka nepodívala. Stiles se ujistí, aby věděla, proč přesně je jí souzeno zemřít rukou démona.

Ale co když ji má Derek skutečně rád?

Ta myšlenka zahnala všechny slastné pocity, které Stiles právě prožíval. Nemohl ji zabít. Ne pokud na ní Derekovi záleželo. Nejdřív musel zjistit pravou podstatu jejich vztahu a pak teprve jednat.

Zůstal schovaný za rohem a z povzdálí ty dva sledoval, dokud se nerozloučili.

 

***

 

Stiles sledoval, jak Derek bral tu svou ženštinu na rande. Jak ji zval na večeře, do kina, k sobě domů. Zajímavé bylo, že Stiles dokázal hodně z těch věcí sledovat s chladným klidem, ale jakmile padla zmínka o domů Haleů, mohl cítit, jak mu do očí prostupuje temnota a stíny kolem začínají ožívat, žadonit o to, aby byly propuštěny, využity jako zbraň proti komukoli, kdo se znelíbí jejich pánovi.

Také bylo zajímavé, že ta žena vždy odmítla jít do Derekova bytu. Velmi zajímavé.

Líbali se spolu v soukromí i na veřejnosti. K Stilesovu nesmírnému úžasu se dokonce drželi za ruce. Derek nevypadal zrovna jako typ, co ukazuje svou náklonnost na veřejném místě, kde je můžou všichni vidět.

Stiles překvapil sám sebe, když náznak žárlivosti cítil jen někdy a nebylo to ani tak intenzivní, jak předpokládal, že to bude.

Pokaždé, když ty dva viděl spolu, jeho temnější stránka se stávala dominantnější. Dychtila zničit tu ubohou učitelku a Stiles věděl, že pokud dá věcem volný průběh, jeho démonická část jednoho dne zvítězí. A teprve pak to pro Jennifer Blakeovou začne být zajímavé.

Derekova láska, nebo ta mrcha, zemře, a Stiles se kvůli tomu nebude cítit ani trochu provinile. Doba, kdy by někoho nezabil, jen aby vyšel vstříc blízké osobě, byla dávno pryč. Poslední dobou si Stiles začal uvědomovat, že ho démon uvnitř přemáhá. Poté, co zabil - nebo spíš umučil - tu holku, si prostě uvědomil, že kontrolovat se nemá smysl. Proč by si měl cokoli odpírat?

Proto Dereka s Jennifer sledoval. Až nastane ten správný čas a on nechá svého démona převzít kontrolu, bude mít na mysli přesně tyhle okamžiky. Okamžiky, kdy ti dva byli spolu.

Zničí tu ženu za to, že si dovolila být v Derekově přítomnosti.

 

***

 

"Já nevím. Přísahám, že nic nevím. Nikdy nám neřekla, kde bydlí…!" blábolil zakrvácený muž.

Vzduchem se nesl pach strachu smíšený s adrenalinem a bolestí. Jaká to nádherná vůně laská chlapcovy smysly! Stiles se zhluboka nadechl a nechal instinkty převzít kontrolu nad jeho tělem. Oči se mu zbarvily neproniknutelnou černí. Žádné bělmo ani panenky, jen černočerná tma.

Druhý muž, ležící opodál, zalapal po dechu. Přivolal na pomoc všechnu zbývající sílu a snažil se odplazit co nejdál. Marná snaha, když máš zpřelámané nohy. Stiles ho prozatím nechal. Ten chlap se stejně daleko nedostane.

"Jak tě kontaktovala?"

Muž klečící před ním na kolenou rychle vytáhl z kapsy mobil. "Vždycky pošle zprávu kdy se- kdy a kde se s ní máme setkat."

Stiles si od něj telefon vzal, zkontroloval, jestli je funkční, a pak ho schoval do mikiny.

"Její jméno?"

Muži se začala třást brada, jak byl na pokraji slzy. Pak zavrtěl hlavou. Neřekne to.

"Asi jsi mi špatně rozuměl. Takže to zopakuji ještě jednou a naposledy. Jak. Se. Ta. Věc. Jmenuje?"

Tentokrát se ten idiot opravdu rozplakal. Skvěle. Přesně tohle Stiles potřeboval. Přecitlivělé maníky s psychickými problémy. Ty je vždy radost vyslýchat. Mladík si vzdychl. Normálně by moc rád odpustil páru a vyřádil se na nějakém ubožákovi, který byl tak hloupý, aby mu zkřížil cestu, ale teď na to nebyl čas. Ne, když šlo o bezpečí Smečky.

Stiles pomalu přistoupil ke své kořisti, vložil jí mezi rty tři prsty a zajel tak hluboko, že se málem začala dávit. "Pokud neumíš ta svá ústa správně používat," řekl tiše Stiles a pevně zahákl prsty, "tak je nemusíš mít vůbec," dokončil a oddělil mužovu spodní část od zbytku lebky. Ten už nikdy nepromluví.

Místností se nesly nechutné bublavé zvuky, jak se zdeformovaný muž snažil křičet, ale přes proud krve nemohl. V agónii se zmítal na zemi a Stiles se na to představení díval se zadostiučiněním. Tihle chlápci se opovážili vtrhnout do Derekova domu a lhát mu do očí. A to je nepřípustné.

Po chvilce si uvědomil, že všechny ty skřeky a jiné zábavné zvuky se mísily s křikem druhé oběti.

"Neboj se. Na tebe jsem nezapomněl," oznámil Stiles a otočil se na jedinou osobu, která mu teď mohla dát odpovědi. Přešel k druhému muži a musel uznat, že na to, v jakém byl stavu, tak se dostal dost daleko. "Teď buď hodný hoch a řekni mi její jméno a," Stiles se nad chvíli odmlčel, " možná, jenom možná, tě nechám naživu. Co ty na to?"

"J-Jennifer Blake."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter se rychlostí blesku točil na místě, připraven zaútočit. Drápy a tesáky vysunuté, oči mu nebezpečně zářily.

"A do háje. Chlape! Moje oči!" řval dramaticky Stiles, zatímco odvracel zrak od scény před sebou.

"Stilesi?" Peter se pohnul směrem k mladíkovi. "Co tu děláš? A proč nepoužíváš dveře?"

"Špehuju tě. Špehování se provádí zásadně přes okno."

Chlapec elegantně seskočil z parapetu a s blaženým povzdechem hupsnul do Peterovy připravené postele. Pohodlně se uvelebil, ruce za hlavou a s gustem si prohlížel dnešní menu. Vlkodlak byl čerstvě vysprchovaný, vlhké vlasy mu padaly do obličeje a má ty Matko všech hříchů, ten chlap měl ale figuru.

"C-," Peter ztichl, jakmile spatřil mihotající se stíny plazící se po podlaze a zdech.

"Takhle nás nikdo neuslyší," vysvětlil Stiles.

"Huh."

"Sundej si ten ručník a můžeme pokračovat v diskuzi," houkl Stiles a vypadalo to, že se pokoušel zhypnotizovat kus látky, aby mu sám ustoupil z výhledu.

"Nemyslím si."

"Taky tu můžu jen sedět a zírat."

Peter s povzdechem zakroutil hlavou a posadil se na kraj postele. "Co se děje?"

"Proč by se mělo něco dít?"

"Tak zaprvé, neviděl jsem tě celé dny. Zase. Nikdo nevěděl, co s tebou je. Za druhé, máš nasazený ty svoje kontaktní čočky z pekla." Stiles párkrát zamrkal, aby se černého zabarvení zbavil. "A zatřetí, jsi cítit krví. A ta krev není tvoje. Tak co se děje?"

Stiles ho nehnutě propaloval pohledem.

Když bylo jasné, že chlapec nepromluví, Peter si poposedl blíž a stiskl mladíkovu ruku. "No tak Stilesi, víš, že mi můžeš věřit. Ať je to cokoli. Pokud jde o tu dívku v lese-"

Peter se rázem ocitl na zádech, hoch mu obkročmo seděl na klínu a jeho rty se téměř dotýkaly vlkodlakovy zběsile pulzující tepny. Stiles ho jemně políbil na krk, jakoby se chtěl omluvit, že ho vyděsil. Protože to bylo přesně to, co se tu dělo. Peterova animální část byla vystrašená z tvora, který tu byl s ním. Něco mu říkalo, že Smečka nebo ne, Stiles už nebyl člověk. Už nebyl na sto procent bezpečný. Ale to nebyla pravda. Ať už byl Stiles cokoli, byl to... Stiles. Nikdy by neublížil nikomu, koho miluje.

"Ššš," Stiles se opřel o mužovo rameno.

Chvilku takhle nehnutě zůstali, než se Peter odhodlal pohnout a obtočit své ruce kolem chlapcova pasu. Cítil jeho napjaté tělo, zrychlené dýchání, obojí v něm probouzelo neklid. Co se to se Stilesem děje?

"Pomůžeš mi?" ozval se démon po chvíli těžkého ticha.

"S čímkoli potřebuješ," odvětil popravdě a pročísl mu vlasy v konejšivém gestu.

Chlapec se posadil zpříma, zamračení na tváři.

"Tvůj synovec je idiot," prohlásil Stiles s rozhodností v hlase, což muže přinutilo se usmát.

Ten kluk dokonce vypadal, že snad bude trucovat.

"To není žádná novinka."

"Musíš mi s ním pomoct. Zítra má schůzku s tou svou cuchtou a ty mi musíš pomoct," Stiles položil ruce na Petrova ramena a pevně stiskl.

"Dobře. Jen mi řekni, co se děje."

To mladíka umlčelo. Trhavě vydechl a zase se položil na pevné tělo pod sebou. "Prostě… to poznáš, až se to stane. Potřebuju, abys ho udržel naživu. Vsadím se, že ten idiot se mnou bude i bojovat, aby tu děvku ochránil."

Peter bloudil rukama po delikátních křivkách Stilesových zad. Hladil ho, konejšil. Zdálo se, jakoby Stiles by zase jen člověk, bezmocný a křehký, což v Peterovi zase jednou probouzelo jeho ochranitelskou stránku.

"Co je zač?"

Stiles si odfrkl.

"Došlo ti to rychle. Je to darach. Něco, jako druid mixnutej s postavičkou z Hellraisera, což by bylo samo osobě znepokojující, ale ta svině se ještě ke všemu dostala blízko Derekovi. A to prostě nelze prominout," zavrčel nebezpečně. Peterem projel záchvěv. Proplétal neposedné vlasy mezi prsty a dál chlapce konejšil.

"Zvládnem to. Neboj se, jsem v tom s tebou."

Chvíli bylo ticho. Peter cítil, že napětí z chlapce nevyprchalo a tak se rozhodl přitlačit. "To ale není všechno, že?"

Hleděly na něj nádherné čokoládově hnědé oči. Oči ztraceného bezradného dítěte. Vypadalo to, jako by se chtěl s něčím svěřit, ale ten nadějný plamínek v jeho pohledu rychle pohasl. Narovnal se a Peterovi došlo, že chce odejít a tak udělal jedinou věc, která ho napadla. Přitáhl si ho zpátky do náruče.

"Pověz mi to."

Křehké tělo se v jeho náručí ještě víc napjalo, dech nestálý. Drobné dlaně ho nesměle pohladily po pažích. Vzduchem se rozlinul slaný zápach slz. "Já," vydechl zničeně Stiles. "Nedokážu to ovládat. Já prostě nemůžu..."

Naposledy jsem plakal před smrtí.

"Nevěděl jsem, že to ještě umím," poslušně si nechal setřít slzy. "Proč jsi to vždycky ty, ke komu se vracím?"

"Na to ti odpovědět nedokážu, ale vím, že mě to těší," usmál se povzbudivě Peter.

Bylo vidět, že má o svého oblíbence starosti.

 

***

 

"Sti-"

"Zmlkni!"

Derekův zmatený výraz byl sladkou odměnou pro Stilese. Alfa ležel na nadýchaném mechu bez možnosti se pohnout. Ach, jak nádherný pohled to byl. Vlasy mu neposedně trčely, spodní ret měl sice už zahojený, ale krev na něm stále ještě byla a Stiles měl neuvěřitelnou chuť se sehnout a ochutnat její kovovou příchuť. Ani se necítil provinile za to, že Dereka zranil. Je to velký kluk. On to rozchodí.

Mladík s narůstajícím vzrušením pozoroval, jak se vlkodlak marně snaží zvednout. Bílé triko se mu díky vlhkosti lesa a mlhy lepilo k tělu. Upnuté džíny krásně obepínaly jeho vypracovaná stehna. Stiles doslova předl slastí. Všechna tahle spoutaná nádhera je teď jeho. Derek mohl být silný, jak jen chtěl, ale proti Stilesovi neměl šanci.

Stiles se posadil muži na stehna, dlaně zapřel o ocelovou hruď a naklonil se, aby se mohl alfovi podívat do očí. Derek si konečně uvědomil, že bojování proti neviditelným poutům nemělo žádný účinek a tak zabodl do Stilese tvrdý pohled.

"Nedívej se na mě takhle. Přece jen je to tvoje vina, že jsi," naklonil se blíž, "tak neuvěřitelně," slízl kapku krve z rudých rtů, "sexy."

Vlkodlakova chuť byla pro Stilese afrodiziakum a téměř okamžitě probudila oheň v mladém těle. Varovné vrčení ho upřímně pobavilo. "Tenhle zvuk mě pronásledoval ve snech. Už tolikrát se mi zdálo, jak do mě přirážíš. Jak mi zarýváš drápy do masa a koušeš do všech těch citlivých místeček," Stiles zkusmo políbil Dereka na krk a pak ho laškovně kousl.

"Ale to, co mě pokaždé udělalo, je právě tohle." Stiles cítil, jak alfova hruď doslova vibruje vyluzováním agresivních zvuků. "Udělej to znovu," zašeptal mu do ucha, než ho zkousl dost silně, aby začalo krvácet.

"Okamžitě mě-" hlasitý zvuk se rozlehl lesem, když mu na tváři přistála facka.

Stiles se uchechtl: "Třeseš se."

"Je to vztekem, nebo mě máš rád tak moc, jako já tebe?" zapředl pak.

Posunul se tak, aby se jejich klíny třely o sebe. Alespoň ve jménu dekora se snažil utlumit smích, který s ním cloumal, když viděl alfův šokovaný výraz. A možná to trochu přehnal, ale když on si nemohl pomoct! Měl tu Dereka hezky pod sebou, bezmocného a neochotného. Všechna ta síla, nespoutanost, živočišnost. Stiles cítil, jako by mohl vyvrcholit jen z myšlenky na to, jak Dereka zkrotí.

Čelisti na prázdno klapající těsně u jeho ramene Stilese trochu překvapily, ale nebylo to nic, čím by se musel příliš zabývat. I kdyby Dereka teď uvolnil a vlkodlak by se na něj vrhl, nemohl by způsobit žádné vážnější škody.

Pomalu pohyboval boky. Labužnicky třel svou erekci o druhého muže, který zatím nebyl tak entusiastický. Zatím.

Jazykem putoval po zběsile se pohybujících tepnách na silném krku. Ta vůně byla omamná. Směs hněvu, adrenalinu, paniky, potu a jen stopa po strachu. Stiles hlasitě zasténal. Ach, tohle je o tolik lepší než, když si ve vlastní posteli představoval, co by s ním dělal Derek. Nechat ho, aby mu vlkodlak ukázal svou dominanci, bylo více než vzrušující, ale tohle? To byla Nirvána. Od teď už bude masturbovat jen nad myšlenkou, jak si bere Dereka násilím. A nač vlastně obtěžovat pravačku, když si může užít s vlkodlakem osobně?

"Teď se dívej," usmál se téměř maniakálně Stiles. Posadil se Derekovi pohodlně na klín a luskl prsty. Všechno jejich oblečení se rozplynulo v masu černého kouře.

Derek sebou přestal zmítat. Oči překvapením rozšířené. Ach, jak byl rozkošný, když se proměnil v tohle bezradné štěně. Stiles by dokázal vyvrcholit už jen při pohledu na něj. Ale teď ne. Ne, když pro sebe měli všechen čas světa.

Stiles věnoval svému alfovi rychlý polibek na ty hříšné rty a pak se bez dalších odkladů přesunul k jeho rozkroku, kde ho-

Stiles se s povzdechem posadil. Rukou si frustrovaně projel vlasy a snažil se setřást poslední zbytky spánku… a silou mysli přinutit malého Stilese ke kapitulaci. K čemu je snít o něčem takovém, když to nemůže uplatnit v praxi?

 

***

 

"Stilesi?" Derek vypadal překvapeně, a to bylo z nějakého blíže nespecifikovaného důvodu nervy drásající.

"No jo," protáhl znuděně. "Jsme tu všichni pospolu a šťastni jako velká rodinka. Můžem se muckat a objímat a ty další kravinky, bla bla bla."

Stilesovi neuniklo, jak se Derek s podezřením dívá na svého strýce stojícího poblíž.

"Odstup od ní."

"Cože?"

Ve Stilesovi se vzedmula vlna čirého odporu, když se alfa posunul tak, že stál před Jennifer v jasné snaze chránit ji svým tělem. Stiles si dal zlatou hvězdičku ze sebekontroly.

"Možná bys měl přehodnotit standardy a přestat s tím věčným šoustáním ženskejch, který tě chtěj zabít."

"Dereku," ozval se Peter a postoupil ke svému synovci, "udělej to. Pro své dobro."

"Co-"

"Je to darach. Něco jako ježibaba, ale ještě odpornější. A ty jí máš momentálně přesně za zády."

Upřímně, Stilesovi bylo jedno, že zvýšil hlas, že zněl tak zoufale a lidsky, ale ta mrcha se schovávala za zády jeho alfy a to dohánělo jeho krev k varu. Doslova. Mohl cítit, jak mu pod kůží koluje jako žhavá láva a dere se napovrch. Stačilo by jen lusknout prsty a všechno by to tu lehlo popelem. Stiles mohl cítit zápach spáleného masa a tak moc si přál skočit na tu děvku a držet jí zatímco se bude zmítat v ohni.

Jenže to nemůže udělat, že ano? Má tu dva chlapy, kteří přišli o rodinu při požáru. Jeden z nich skoro zemřel na následky popálení. To není zrovna to nejlepší obecenstvo, kterému by chtěl představit kouzlo pyrokineze.

"Běž od ní. Hned," zavrčel.

Dereka viditelně překvapilo, když se za ním ozval šílený smích. Peter už nehodlal dál čekat, chytil svého synovce za loket a snažil se ho odtáhnout dál od něčeho, co už jen málo připomínalo člověka. Temné kruhy pod očima, smrtelně bledá kůže, modré žilky pod kůží, rty zdobil krutý úšklebek, tohle už nebyl člověk.

A to byl přesně ten moment, kdy se Stiles vzdal. Dobrovolně se nechal vést svými instinkty. A světe div se, byla to zábava. Odhodit masku lidství a jednoduše se těšit na nadcházející masakr.

"Ale no tak Stilesi. Vážně si myslíš, že můžeš zvládnout něco jako já?"

Úsměv jí zmizel ze rtů. Prudce se nadechla a vůně čiré hrůzy naplnila vzduch kolem. Ustoupila o krok, teď ve své lidské podobě, a se strachem hleděla na Stilese, který měl oči zakalené temnotou. Jasná známka toho, co je zač.

"Myslím, že to bude sranda," usmál se spokojeně. "Konečně někdo, kdo ví, co je to zdvořilost. Prosím, nenech se rušit, dál vyluzuj tu nádhernou hudbu teroru."

Peter rychle oddáhl protestujícího Dereka. Stiles mohl slyšet, jak se mu rychle snaží vysvětlit situaci a zároveň mu zabránit v tom, aby Stilesovi pomohl. Škoda. Tak moc si teď přál mít obecenstvo. Všechna ta krev a křik a delikátní bolest přijde nazmar.

 

***

 

Stiles stál nad Derekem se založenýma rukama a propaloval ho chladným pohledem. Alfa se snažil zvednout ze studené země poseté spadaným listím, ale nebylo mu to dovoleno. Nějaká síla ho táhla dolů.

Přesně jako v tom snu.

Stiles se neznatelně zachvěl vzrušením. Kleskl na kolena, obkročmo přes Derekův pas, ruce položené na rozložité hrudi.

"Mohl by ses alespoň pokusit udržet se naživu dýl než pár minut?" sykl podrážděně mladík.

"Nejdřív Kate - " při tom sebou alfa trhl, "- teď ta věc. Máš snad nějaké zvláštní choutky, o kterých bych měl vědět?" broukl Stiles a lehce se naklonil nad vlkodlaka.

Teplo jeho těla bylo tak lákavé, stejně tak krev hlasitě proudící jeho tepnami. "Protože pokud ano, řekni to hezky nahlas. Možná ti s tím," rty se otřel o citlivé místo na mužově krku, "můžu pomoct."

Pevné ruce ho uchopily za boky ve snaze shodit ho. Ve Stilesovi to zlomilo už tak dost podkopanou sebekontrolu. Uvěznil Dereka ve změti proplétajících se stínu, které silné tělo přidržovali tak, že se nemohl pohnout.

"Dost! Pus-"

"Zmlkni!" Stiles byl frustrovaný a bylo to sakra vidět. Chytl alfu pod krkem, ne aby mu ublížil, spíš, aby ukázal, kdo tady má navrch. S roztřeseným výdechem se sklonil a vtiskl vlkovi na rty jemný polibek.

"Ty si ani nedokážeš představit, co s tebou chci dělat. Všechny ty věci. Některé by se ti líbily… a jiné…" dech se mu zadrhl v hrdle. Ta tíha ho ničila. Cítil se, jako by právě provedl nějaký zločin. Když pomine mrtvolu slečny Jennifer, neměl by se za dnešní události cítit provinile, ne?

Jenže on tak moc toužil po Derekovi!

Položil mu dlaň na hruď, přímo tam kde bylo srdce. "Chci tě rozervat. Přímo tady, v tomhle místě," zašeptal vzrušeně. Vlkodlak se na něj díval s nechápavým výrazem a Stilesovi mu ho bylo snad až líto. "Chci tě doširoka otevřít, intimně, opatrně, tak abys ještě žil, když budu lízat krev z tvého stále ještě bijícího srdce."

Jeho tělo se chvělo vzrušením. Zničeně si položil hlavu na široké rameno a snažil se uklidnit.

"Stilesi?"

"Neboj se. Neudělám to. Nikdy neudělám nic, co by ti mohlo ublížit."

"Sti-"

Jemný dotek rtů ho spolehlivě utišil. Bylo to něžné a dlouhé a během té doby se Stiles vzchopil natolik, že se dokázal od alfy odtrhnout. Žádné stíny, žádný nátlak. Prostě se jen zvedl a pomohl druhému muži ze země.

"Jennifer mi řekla něco velmi užitečného. Asi by to měla slyšet celá Smečka," řekl Stiles a úspěšně se vyhýbal očnímu kontaktu.

Pevné objetí ho překvapilo. Odkdy Derek iniciuje fyzický kontakt, který nezahrnuje násilí nebo dotýkání se žen, které ho chtějí zabít?

Chlapec se po chvíli uvolnil a obtočil vlastní paže kolem Derekova pasu. Tohle… bylo velmi příjemné.

 

***

 

"Takže pro ty nechápavé si to ještě jednou shrneme. Alfa smečka je tu proto, aby naverbovala Dereka. Darach tu byla kvůli Alfa smečce. Vůdce alfa smečky je nějakej divnej hybrid vlkodlaka a démona. Darach měla zbraň, která dokáže zabít démony. Už se začínáte chytat?"

Z několika prázdných obličejů a jednoho permanentně zamračeného - teď vážně, ten chlap to má vepsané v genech - bylo jasné, že tenhle román má pro ně příliš složitý děj. Peter jim právě donesl kávu, za což byl Stiles vděčný. Peter? To byl ten správný parťák. Dokázal zastat práci správného hostitele a ještě k tomu mít přehled o tom, co se jim tu Stiles pokoušel říct.

"Takže ty divný věci nebyli vlkodlaci?" Ozval se zmateně Isaac.

"Nevím, co přesně byli a upřímně mě to nezajímá. Prostě je povolala Derekova ex, aby ho voddělali. To říká hodně o tvym mentálnim rozpoložení," obrátil svou pozornost na zadumaného alfu.

"Máš nějaký defekt nebo prostě víš, že jsou to zabijácký mrchy a stejně si je jdeš voznačkovat?"

Odpovědí mu byl intenzivní výraz, muž však nic nepopřel.

"Jak chceš," pokrčil rameny a pokračoval. "Takže si to shrnem. Deucalion musí zemřít, ale to nebude nic moc snadného, protože má celou smečku namakanejch alf na steroidech. Jupí. Teď, co s tím budeme dělat?"

"Vylákat je jednoho podruhém?" ozval se Jackson.

"Nemůžeme s nima prostě uzavřít mír?"

Ach, Scotty. Ty kluku jeden mírumilovný. Zkus se vytasit s bílou vlajkou, až ti Kali urafne prdel.

I Derek nad tím komentářem protočil oči.

"Viděli jste Ennise? Ten chlap tu ani nechtěl být. Prakticky nebyl víc než beta," promluvil Peter a Stiles se pousmál. Na strýčka pedo je vždycky spoleh.

"To samé s dvojčaty. O Kali mluvit nebudeme, ta bude vždycky stát při Deucalionovi, ale tihle tři by se dali přemluvit." Stiles už měl připravenou krásnou malou řeč šitou přímo pro ty alfy.

"Přemluvit k čemu?" Scotty, teď vážně, jsi můj brácha a já tě miluju, ale prosím tě, buď zticha.

"To záleží… buď, aby se přidali na naši stranu, ale pravděpodobnější je, že jednoduše opustí jejich smečku a odejdou odsud."

"A co ta zbraň? Kde je?" Petere, ty už raději taky mlč.

Chvilku bylo ticho. Stiles si povzdechl. Ok, dobře, tak tu věc neměl. Zas až tak velký selhání to nebylo.

"Najdu ji."

***

"Wow. Vy dva jste totálně k sežrání a to nemyslím jako kompliment."

Dvojčata se rychle otočila a vypadalo to jako... jo. Právě vytáhla drápy a tesáky. Amatéři. Možná je to Stilesova vina. Neměl by se k nim takhle plížit.

"Vážně? To hodláte zvlčet přímo tady, na veřejném místě, kde si vás každej puberťák může vyblejsknout a pověsit na Facebook?"

"Stilinski? Co chceš?" zavrčelo jedno z dvojčat.

Stiles protočil oči a pokynul k prázdné učebně na konci řídce zalidněné choby. Nebál se jim ukázat záda. Proč taky?

Všichni tři vešli do potemnělé místnosti, dveře zavřené kvůli soukromí. Podle držení těla Stiles mohl usoudit, že vlkodlaci byli připravení k boji. Z jejich pohledu to asi muselo vypadat, že ho chtějí jen zastrašit. Očividně si s ním chtěli pohrát, to bylo jasné.

Stiles se pohodlně posadil na katedru.

"Tak co je? Chce nám snad tvůj alfa něco říct a bojí se k nám přijít sám?"

"Schovej tesáky," prohodil Stiles. "Jsem tu, protože mám pro vás nabídku. Velmi výhodnou nabídku."

Jedno dvojče si odfrkl, druhé zavrčelo.

"Co ty nám asi tak můžeš nabídnout?"

Stiles si je oba chvilku prohlížel než odpověděl. Měl je rád. Ne že by je nezabil, kdyby si na něj něco zkusili, ale míra jeho pozitivně nabitých emocí vůči těm dvěma je momentálně uchránila před smrtí vykucháním.

"Hmm. Nejdřív něco řekněte. Proč jste tak oddaní Deucalionovi?"

Vlkodlaky tato otázka viditělně zaskočila.

"Trestá vás, jako nějaká neposlušná štěňata. Chce vás udeřit a vy stojíte a necháte si to líbit."

Stiles to ví, protože přesně to se stalo předchozího dne. Dvojčata zaútočila na Isaaca se Scottem a Deucalion je za to potrestal dosti ponižujícím způsobem.

"Co ty vůbec víš o našich způsobech?" vyštěkl rozzuřeně Aidan.

"Vím toho dost natolik, abych věděl, že vy dva s Deucem být nechcete. Možná jste se k němu přidali z čiré naivní loajality, ale teď? Teď jste s ním jen ze strachu, že když ho opustíte, přijde trest."

Aidan vypadal, že je přibližně dvě vteřiny od toho, aby se vrhnul na Stilese. Ethan mu položil ruku na hruď a snažil se ho uklidnit

"Proč jste s ním?"

Ethan po něm hodil nejistým pohledem.

"Ty nevíš jaké to je být omega."

"Ethane!" vyhrkl nevěřícně Aidan.

"Byly jste omegy?" Stiles povytáhl obočí. "Nechte mě hádat. Neuměli jste se proměnit do toho trigloidního monstra a pak bum, přišel Deuc, naučival vás to a vy jste se své předchozí smečce pomstili za to, jak vás ponižovala."

Měl pravdu. Bylo to napsáno v jejich tvářích.

"To je taky důvod proč vám chci pomoct a zároveň tím pomůžu i sám sobě."

Stiles sklouzl z katedry.

"Chci zabít Deaculiona," odříkal jasně a zřetelně pevným hlasem. "A taky to udělám. Nepotřebuju k tomu ani vaši pomoct. Já jen potřebuju, abyste šli z cesty.Už žádné tresty. Žádné ponižování."

Podíval se z jednoho na druhého, jeho pohled intenzivní.

"Jennifer Blake, ta vaše darach, je mrtvá. Ale než zemřela - mimochodem, bylo to pomalé, bolestivé a hrozně jsem si to užil - svěřila se mi s pár zajímavými fakty."

Dvojčata teď z ostražitěla. Jednomu poblikávaly oči, jak se snažil udržet svou alfa stránku na uzdě. Už jim konečně došlo, že Derek ho sem vážně neposlal. Že Stiles je tu sám za sebe a že není úplně člověk.

"Vím jak zabít Deucaliona ať už je co je."

"A co zbytek smečky?" vyhrkl Aidan.

Stiles pokrčil rameny.

"Vás dva jsem si oblíbil. Ennis? Nevadí mi. Jsem ochoten ho nechat žít. Kali? Hm... tak tu mrchu chci zabít osobně. Nejenže mě samotná její existence dráždí, ale taky je až příliš blízko Deucovi. Ta umře. Nějaké další otázky?"

Dvojčata se na sebe podívala. Chvíli jim to trvalo, ale nakonec promluvila.

"Co za to chceš?"

***

Derek zpozorněl, když zaslechl Stilesův Jeep, který právě zastavil na příjezdové cestě. Mladík měl poslední dobou ve zvyku se objevovat a zas mizet dle libosti. Proč tentokát použil auto? A proč nebyl touhle dobou ve škole? Ještě více ho znepokojilo, že slyšel nejen jedno tlukoucí srdce, ale hned tři.

Chlupy se mu naježily, když ucítil pach cizích vlkodlaků. Alfy. Dvojčata. Peter to musel ucítit taky, protože ve vteřině stál po jeho boku, připraven k boji. Ještě, že je Isaac, jako stálý obyvatel tohoto domu, a zbytek Derekových štěňat ve škole. Nechtěl by, aby se jim zas něco stalo. Příště by nemuseli mít takové štěstí.

Stiles vstoupil do domu jako první. Ruce v kapsách, uvolněný postoj, úsměv na tváři. Vypadal nad míru spokojeně.

"Pánové, je vždy příjemné cítit se vítaný," uchechtl se démon s pohledem na Derekovi drápy.

"Co tu dělají ti dva?" zavrčel Derek.

"Hoď se do klidu. Mám pro tebe skvělé zprávy a ty by se, myslím, měly probírat v obejváku. Tak šup šup," popohnal je Stiles a vyklouzl z chodby plné napjatých za-dvě-vteřiny-se-strhne-bitka vlkodlaků.

Dvojčata stále nejistě postávala u vchodových dveří. Peter si povzdechl. Copak je jediný v téhle smečce, kdo má alespoň trochu slušné vychování. Stoupl si před Dereka, bráníc mu tak udělat nejakou pitomost a pokynul dvojčatům, aby šla do obýváku.

"Pánové, až po vás."

Ethan s Aidanem se neposadili. Vypadalo to, že na něco čekají a podle pohledů, které házeli po Stilesovi bylo jasné, kdo tu asi bude podávat vysvětlení.

Ani Peter s Derekem si nesedli, stále příliš nervózní s přítonmosti dvojčat. Stiles si tedy s radosti zabral celý gauč, pohodlně opřený o kupu polštářů.

"Tak se do toho dáme," oznámil Stiles natěšeně všem přítomným.

"Dereku, jsi si vědom, že tvůj strýc umírá?"

Otázka přišla náhle a zanechala Haleovi v šoku. Derek byl překvapen, protože to nevěděl a Peter, protože nečekal, že chlapec jen tak vyzradí jeho tajemství. Naopak dvojčata se nezdála být nijak zaskočena vývojem situace.

"To vstávání z mrtvých není zas až taková sranda, jak se nás Peter snažil přesvědčit. A já jsem mu slíbil pomoc."

Teď když měl Derekovu plnou pozornost, mohl přejít k dalšímu bodu. Proč chodit kolem horké kaše, že?

"Ethan s Aidanem souhlasili, že opustí Alfa smečku. Pokud budeš souhlasit, můžou se přidat k tvé smečce," hodil pohledem po dvojčatech, která na sobě nedala znát absolutně nic," nebo prostě a jednoduše odejdou a už je nikdy neuvidíme. Pokud odejdou bude to jen dobře. Pokud je ale přijmeš, souhlasili, že se pokusí uzdravit Petera."

"Co?" vydechl Peter zmateně.

"Jak by ho ti dva asi tak mohli uzdravit?" alfa sjel pohledem cizí vlkodlaky.

Huh. Přijal tu situaci docela rychle.

Stiles hodil po Derekovi povýšeným pohledem.

"Proč nespustíš ten tvůj investigativní mozek pro změnu na online režim? Oba byli tak neuvěřitelně hodní a souhlasili, že se stanou tvými betami. Ergo, vzdají se svého statusu a předají ho Peterovi, kterému by to mělo pomoc v načerpání sil a kompletnímu uzdravení. A tady je nastupuje ta část, která se ti nemusí líbit. Pokud řekneš ano, Peter se stane alfou a to je něco, co by ti mohlo jít hodně proti srsti. Doslova."

Derek se se zmatkem v očích podíval na svého strýce, který cítil naprosto to samé.

"Tak co to bude? Ano či ne?" popohnal je Stiles.

Vážně už to chtěl mít za sebou. Nejen proto, že tu umíral nudou, ale hlavně chtěl vidět Petera zdravého. A bylo jasné, že Derek jim to odsouhlasí. Stiles už se o to postará.

"Najdeš si vlastní smečku?" zeptal se Derek propalující pohledem svého strýčka.

V jeho pohledu bylo něco zvláštního. Měkkého. Zranitelného. Nechtěl přijít o svou jedinou rodinu.

Peter zakroutil hlavou.

"Ne. I kdybych byl alfa," pak zmlkl. "Neopustím tě. Zůstal jako tvůj Second."

Derek přikývl. Z hluboka se nadechl a podíval se na dvojčata.

"Dobře. Přijímám vás jako členy smečky."

Stiles v pozadí zatleskal.

Dvojčata poklekla a obnažila své krky. Derek kývl k Peterovi, který přistoupil k Ethanovi a zatnul drápy do jeho týlu. Jeho očima problesklo několik barev od modré, přes zářivě bílou, fialovou až se ostálily na intenzivní oranžové. Ethan vyčerpaně dopadl na zem, když z něj byly drápy vytažany. Peter vypadal zadýchaně a potřeboval chvilku než se přesunul k Aidanovi. Ten sklopil oči a nechal se sebou provést to samé.

Když bylo po všem Peter se pomalu otočil k Derekovi. Oči planuly intenzivní rudou. Jen na vteřinu to vypadalo, že Derek vycení zuby nebo něco podobného ve jménu zachování území či něco v tom smyslu. Stiles prokroutil oči.

Pak se Peter spustil na kolena a stejně jako dvojčata před ním ukázal svému alfovi krk ve znamení poddajnosti.

Derek jednoduše přikývl. Žádné prokusování krku na ukázku dominance. Žádné 'ruce za záda a vykuř mi ho'. Hej, Stiles je démon. Může snad myslet na trochu toho D/S Hale incestu, ne?

Tak to bychom měli. Peter je vyléčen, dvojčata bojují s náma a všichni jsme velká spkojená rodinka.

"Asi bys to měl oznámit zbytku smečky," připomenul Stiles Derekovi.

Bez dalšího slova se zvedl z pohovky a zamířil ke dveřím.

"Počkej," vyhrkl Derek.

Stiles věděl, že alfa chtěl mluvit o Jennifer. Vyhýbat se tomu rozhovoru by bylo zbabělé a totální mimo charakter, takže Stiles jednoduše počkal venku u svého auto než se Derek vypořádal s novými členy smečky.

"Peter? Jak se cítíš?"

I když démon nemá tak vytříbený sluch jako vlkodlak, stále má lepší smysly než člověk a proto nebylo pro Stilese obtížné vyslechout si vše, co bylo řečeno uvnitř domu.

"Skvěle. Vyčerpaný, hojení už začalo a vysává to dost sil, ale už teď můžu cítit, že jsem silnější než předtím. Myslím, že permanentní hrozba smrti kvůli mému menšímu výletu do záhrobí už nehrozí."

"Dobře. Ještě si usím promluvit se Stilesem. Až se na to budeš cítit, ukaž jim jejich pokoje. Vy dva od teď budete bydlet tady."

Pár vteřin na to vyběhl Derek z vchodových dveří a zamířil rovnou ke Stilesovi.

"Hey..." vlkodlak si odkašlal. "Chtěl jsem ti poděkovat. Nebýt tebe, tak by mě Jenni- ta věc pravděpodobně zabila ve spáku, takže... děkuju."

Stiles se ušklíbl nad představou Derek a té ženy spící v jedné posteli.

"Co bych neudělal pro tvou sladkou prdelku."

Stiles povytáhl obočí nad obrázkem, který teď před sebou viděl.

"Dereku? Snad se nečervenáš."

"Ne! Tak to není."

"No rozhodně vypadáš roztomile. Jedna tvá polovina mi chce vrazit pohlavek, ta druhá si vážně neví rady, jak přijmout kompliment - protože ano, byl to kompliment - takže mě nech vyřešit tvé malé teenagerovské dilema za tebe."

Chlapec vzal alfu za ramena a přišpendlil ho k Jeepu. Když mu Stiles vklínil koleno mezi stehna, Derek se otřásl. Tělem se mu rozlehlo příjemné teplo. Jeho horkých dech ho šimral po tváři.

"Víš co teď chci, Dereku? Chci-"

Alfa sotva stačil odstrčit Stilese z dosahu výbuchu.

Lovci.

Sakra teď ne! Ne, když Peter není v provozu a ti dva nováčci zběhnou při první příležitosti.

Ozvala se další hlasitá rána.

"To bylo moje auto!" vykřikl naštvaně Stiles, který se zrovna sbíral ze země.

Další výbuch s sebou přinesl spršku šrapnelů, které se jim zabodaly pod kůži. Stiles viděl rudě. Tenhle den šel skvěle a pak se tu objeví Argentovi a-

Sakra.

Stiles zapomněl dýchat při pohledu na střep vyčnívající mu z ruky. Kus kovu měl na sobě vyleptaný pentagram.

Pentagram!

Mladík se ohlédl na Dereka, který byl na kolenou, lapal po dechu a bojoval o vládnu nad svým tělem. Ve vzduchu byla cítit oměj.

Tak ještě jednou. Sakra!

***

Stiles se probudil tím nejnepříjemnějším způsobem a to tak, že ho někdo vláčel po podlaze. Jak nevychované! Mohl cítit chlad kluzkých dlaždiček přes mokré oblečení. Všechno bylo rozmazané, zvuky tlumené. Snažil se zaostřit a rozhlédnout se, ale k ničemu to nebylo. Pulzující bolest v zápěstích svázaných za zády nijak nepomáhala.

Sakra. Ty pentagramy ho oslabily.

Pevně doufal, že Derek, Peter a dvojčata jsou někde poblíž a zbytek smečky na cestě, aby je ve velkém stylu zachránili, protože Stiles teď rozhodně nebyl v pozici, v níž by mohl bojovat.

Najednou všechen pohyb ustal. Ten, kdo ho táhl po podlaze, ho ledabyle pustil. Mladík se přitom praštil do hlavy o tvrdý roh čehosi, co se ani neobtěžoval identifikovat. Tak ještě jednou. Tady je někdo velmi, velmi nevychovaný.

"Ale ale… chvilku tu nejsem, abych dohlížel nad svou rodinou, a podívejte, co všechno se nám tu vyrojí. Mutantní vlkodlaci, vlkodlaci, kteří umí kombinovat těla, ještě víc vlkodlaků," zdálo se, jakoby se povědomý hlas přibližoval, až stál nad Stilesem, "a dokonce i démoni. Chlapečku, ty ani nevíš, s čím ses to opovážil zahrávat."

Nával adrenalinu mu pomohl pročistit si hlavu. Silný zápach chlóru mu naplnil plíce. Bazén v Beacon Hills High School. Najednou si byl vědom kde a hlavně s kým to je.

Gerard Argent.

Stiles nebyl daleko od toho, aby začal vrčet a odhalovat zuby. Pravda, nebylo by to tak efektivní, jako u vlkodlaků, ale bestie uvnitř něj, která teď zuřila vzteky, se dala jen těžko ovládat.

Argent starší stál nad ním s opovržlivým výrazem, kolem pár dalších lovců, které Stiles neznal. Chris tu nebyl. Bylo to dobře nebo špatně?

"Táhni… od něj," zachrčel kdosi poblíž a Stiles si s údivem uvědomil, že to bylo jedno z dvojčat.

Pouto se smečkou je silné v tomhle vlkovi, pomyslel si sarkasticky Stiles.

Dvojčata byla odtažena do rohu místnosti. Lovci mezi nimi drželi odstup, asi proto, aby se nemohla spojit a vytvořit Were-hulka. Peter sebou opodál zmítal tak divoce, že ho museli držet tři chlapi. Derek ležel kousek od Stilese a vypadal nejhůř ze všech polapených vlkodlaků. Vypadal stejně hrozně, jak se Stiles cítil. Možná to bylo tím, že byl přímo zasažen omějem.

"K vám se brzy dostanu, podvraťáci. Ale nejdřív," lovec se s opovržením vepsaným na tváři sklonil nad Stilese, "tu musím vyřídit jednu důležitou věc. Pověz mi, démone, co tu dělala darach."

Cože? Zase ta mrcha?

Asi nebyl jediný, kdo si to myslel soudě podle nenávistného vrčení pocházejícího od alfy.

"Co? Proč tě zajímá zrovna ona?"

Za to si vysloužil tvrdou ránu do čelisti. Derek na to reagoval nenávistí prosyceným vrčením.

"Hej!" rozkřikl se Peter, tesáky odhalené. "Ty tupá náhražko špatně zmutované bakte- Uff..."

Jeden z lovců ho umlčel ránou do břicha.

"Zmlkni, čokle," odsekl Gerard a otočil se zpět na Stilese. "Tady kladu otázky já, chlapečku."

Stiles protočil oči.

"Vážně? Vážně? Chceš tu na mě vytáhnout svých deset nejvíce klišoidních záporáckejch hlášek, který si sebral za posledních sto let svého života?"

Gerard se ušklíbl.

"Pohrozil bych ti, že zabiju tvé přátele, ale my všichni víme, co jsi zač. Vy, démoni, jste všichni stejní. Uděláte cokoli, abyste si zachránili vlastní kůži. Obětujete všechno, svou rodinu, své milované i vlastní důstojnost, jen abyste zůstali naživu."

"Tedy mezi tebou a mnou není žádný rozdíl," podotkl samolibě Stiles.

Gerard na to odpověděl vlastním úsměvem.

"Mám pro tebe přichystané překvapení."

Stařík pokynul dvěma mužům, kteří ne příliš jemně uchopili bezvládného Stilese a vytáhli ho na nohy.

Mladíkovi se zamotala hlava z náhlého pohybu. Slyšel někoho v pozadí mumlat a něco, čemu by se dalo říkat hrůza, se mu prohnalo žilami. Muž klečící u kraje bazénu odříkal poslední slova modlitby a vhodil do vody růženec.

Stiles se pokusil na sobě nedat nic znát.

"Můžeme si o tom promluvit," nadhodil a pokusil se o patentovaný Stilesovský úsměv, na který momentálně v sobě nedokázal najít dost pozitivní šťávy.

Gerard mu věnoval ještě jeden krutý úsměv, než ho strčil do bazénu.

Ta bolest byla… nepopsatelná. Jako by ho někdo hodil do kyseliny. Skoro mohl cítit, jak se mu rozleptává kůže, ale byla to samozřejmě jen iluze. Pouta mu znemožňovala pohyb a Stiles je ani nemusel vidět, aby věděl, že pentagramy do nich vyryté pulzují slabou září a blokují jakékoli pokusy použít jeho démonické síly. Alespoň jeho druh nepodléhal bolesti, tak jako většina ostatních tvorů. Bylo to trýznivé, ano, ale stále mohl jasně myslet.

Co teď?

Utopit se nemůže, ale rozhodně tu nechtěl zůstat déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné.

Au, sakra, to bolí…

Chvilku trvalo, než si uvědomil, že se kolem něj vaří voda. Nebo to minimálně tak vypadalo. Soudě podle dvou lovců, kteří s ním byli v bazénu a přidržovali ho pod hladinou, teplota vody nemohla být vysoká. Rozhodně nijak neubližovala lidem.

Někdo ho vytáhl ven z bazénu rovnou ke Gerardovým nohám. Stiles zuřil při pomyšlení, že klečí před tím hajzlem. Nedokázal se však přinutit cítit hanbu za to, že se jeho tělo pateticky třese a od úst se mu táhne slina smíchaná s hustou krví. Z nosu mu v pravidelném intervalu svižně odkapávala krev a tvořila kaluž na mokré podlaze.

Mohl slyšet rozzuřené vrčení vlkodlaků. Koutkem oka zachytil, jak se několik mužů snaží udržet Dereka na uzdě. Největší problém ovšem dělal Peter, kterému prostřelili rameno. Podle toho smradu bylo jasné, že kulka v sobě měla oměj. Kruci, jestli ti idioti zvrátí proces hojení a Peter umře tak jako tak, Stiles všechny ty parchanty předhodí démonům-nováčkům, jako cvičné pomůcky pro hodiny mučení.

"Tak ještě jednou," zachraptěl Gerard. "Jennifer Blakeová."

Stiles s posledním pohledem na smečku mrskl pohledem po Argentovi.

"Ta svině měla problémy s Alfa smečkou dlouhou dobu pře tím, než zavítala do Beacon Hills. To ale přece víš Gery, co? Co ale nevíš je, že vůdce alfa smečky je démon. Skutečný démon. Ten typ, na kterého neplatí ani svěcená voda ani tvoje babský zaříkadla. Jennifer věděla, že smečka po ní nikdy nepřestane pátrat. Že jí nakonec najdou, a proto se rozhodla vydat se jim naproti. Nevím, kde to vzala, ale nějak sehnala zbraň, která dokáže zabít všechny démony. A tím nemyslím, že jim jen zničí těla a pošle zpět do pekla. Ne, tahle věc je zničí. Konečná zastávka. Už žádná druhá šance. Blakeová se snažila vyprovokovat Haleovu smečku. Někde vyštrachala tyhle příšerky, co vypadají jako vlkodlaci, jen jsou ošklivější, a poslala je proti nám. Plán byl; nasrat nás, poštvat proti Alfa smečce, zmanipulovat Dereka a až budou všichni oslabení nebo víceméně mrtví, dorazit Deucaliona. Tak by měla od nich klid. Ale," Stiles se posměšně ušklíbl, "jak je vidět, sejmeme jednu svini a hned se objeví další."

Stiles si s nenávistným pohledem upřeným na Gerarda povýšeně odfrkl.

"Kde je ta zbraň."

"To kdybych věděl, tak by ten zmutovanej čokl byl už dávno chycenej, svázanej, ochočenej a vykastrovanej."

"Panečku," povytáhl obočí Argent. "A to jsem si myslel, že mi dá víc práce tě přesvědčit, ale konec konců, vše co se o tvém druhu povídá je pravda. I když bys mohl být chytřejší. Copak nevíš, že vás teď všechny zabijeme?"

Stiles přes všechnu tu bolest v obličejových svalech dokázal někde vyhrabat překvapený výraz.

"Ty si myslíš, že jsem ti to všechno říkal, abys nás ušetřil?"

Místnosti se nesla ozvěna chlapcova chladného smíchu. Gerarda viditelně stálo hodně úsilí na sobě nedat znát, jak moc ho ten zvuk nervoval.

"Tak to se ti povedlo. Zlato, tady nešlo o to, abys nás ušetřil. Sakra, klidně si mě hoď zpátky do tý svý vody, do který nachcali andílci. O to tu vůbec nešlo," vydechl Stiles a vyplivl chuchvalec krve. "Tady se jen hrálo o čas."

Všichni, včetně vlkodlaků ztuhli, zatímco démonem otřásal tichý smích. Od stěn se odráželo děsivé vytí, zarývalo se jim do myslí a rozechvívalo jim těla. 

"Co-" začal jeden z lovců, které střežili u dveří.

"Hej! V chodbě!"

"Co je tam?"

"Nevím. Myslím, že jsem něco viděl."

"A co to bylo?"

"Jak to mám sakra vědět."

"Ticho," vyštěkl Gerard.

Chvíli to vypadalo, že se rozhoduje, jestli stojí za to, ztratit drahocenný čas a mučit Stilese. Vzhledem k tomu, že muž opodál byl ověšen pár věcičkami, které nebyly chlapci po chuti, Stiles usuzoval, že si chtěl dnešní sezení Argent užít. Gerard se ale jen otočil a začal štěkat rozkazy.

"Rychle! Ďáblovu past mezi dveře. Připravte si svěcené náboje."

"Támhle to je!"

Přes velké skleněné dveře měli všichni dobrý výhled na chodbu. Lovci ztuhli v očekávání. Zbraně připravené.

Stiles pocítil známý pocit morbidního očekávání. Cítil, jak mu žilami koluje adrenalin, jak jeho tělo prahne zbavit se pout a přidat se k zábavě.

Chodbou se mihlo cosi, co vypadalo jako dvě vznášející se rudé, jasně zářící koule, jež po sobě zanechávaly světelnou stopu. Objevily se a zase rychle zmizely v přítmí.

"Co je to?"

"To jsou-"

"-oči?"

"Střílejte!"

Vzduch se zaplnil prachem, křikem a hrozivým vrčením.

Stiles zpozoroval, jak se vlkodlaci snaží dostat ze svých pout. Teď, když je lovci, kteří je doteď hlídali, odvrátili pozornost, měli reálnou šanci se z toho dostat. Peter, ač zraněný a v bolestech, si vedl nejlíp. Měl páru, to se mu muselo nechat. Derek bojoval, aby se vůbec udržel při vědomí. Pohyb mu činil potíže. Dvojčata vypadala, že se jim každou chvílí podaří vymanit se z pout.

"Je to mrtvý!" zvolal vítězně z mužů.

Byl blízko věci, ležící na zemi. Ten idiot prostě nemohl odolat a kopl do zakrvácené masy svalů. Že udělal fatální chybu, mu došlo asi 0.02 vteřiny poté. Věc se po něm ohnala, hňapla tlamou plnou ostrých zubů po jeho nohách a obě oddělila od zbytku těla.

Znovu nastal zmatek, jak se lovci snažili tvora dorazit, což se jim nedařilo.

Pak se ozvalo další vytí. To se od toho předchozího lišilo, ale nebylo těžké uhodnout, komu patřilo dle toho, jak se všichni vlkodlaci ohlédli jediným směrem.

Posily jsou na cestě. Výborně.

Gerard se vztekle otočil, chytil Stilese za vlasy - proč si je sakra nechával narůst -, ale dříve než stačil cokoli říct, přerušil ho zvuk tříštícího se skla. Skrz okna se rychle prohnalo několik temných stínů.

Démonovi zacukaly koutky. Zdálo se, že celá noc je jedna velká katastrofa, ale momentálně se to vyvíjí tak dobře!

Slyšel kolem sebe hluboký štěkot a křik lovců trhaných na kusy.

"Stilesi? Stilesi, co jsou ty… věci?" vydechl vysíleně Derek.

Chlapec se stočil pohled na svého alfu. Nevěděl, jestli má větší chuť ho vzít do náručí, obejmout ho a utěšit nebo otevřít ránu na nějakém citlivém místečku a mučit ho ještě trošku víc.

Peter k nim doběhl, přiklekl a jediným pohybem přesekl pouta, která mladíka tak omezovala.

"Tohle je moje smečka," mrkl na ně Stiles.

Zrovna v tem moment se Scott rohodl ukázat na scéně v celé své naivní kráse. Vypadal doslova jak ztracené štěně. Přeměněný do své beta podoby jen stál a nechápavě zíral na to, jak jsou lovci trháni neznámými tvory. Zbytek smečky - Jackson, Isaac, Boyd a Erica - dorazili hned po něm. Stejná reakce.

"Jdeme," zavelel Stiles.

Pomohl Peterovi s Derekem. Pískl na dvojčata, která se k nim poslušně přidala.

"Co jsou-"

"Teď ne Scotte! Zmlkni a postarej se o zbytek těch lovců."

"Ty nikam nejdeš, chlapečku," ozvalo se za nimi.

Následoval hlasitý výstřel z brokovnice a Stiles se ocitl na zádech s rozšklebenou ranou na hrudi.

"Au. Do hajzlu. Au. Proč musíš používat... au..."

Gerard se připravoval k dalšímu výstřelu, ale to už před ním stál Scott. Oči mu zářily čirou nenávistí a v mdlém světle vypadal jako anděl pomsty.

Stiles momentálně nebyl schopný vnímat mnoho, ale tak nějak mu došlo, že malé ztracené štěně, kódovým jménem Scott, odtrhl Argentovi hlavu, která teď momentálně okupovala jeden z rohů místnosti. Hezké. Stilesův otec tu bude mít hodně práce. To bude zas přesčasů.

Isaac se přihnal, vzal ho do náruče a následoval dvojčata, která táhla Dereka. Peter zatím uklidňoval Scotta, který momentálně nebyl zrovna příčetný.

"Budeme to muset uklidit," zamumlal Stiles.

Množství krve v ústech mu překáželo, a co chvíli se zakuckával.

"Máme to pod kontrolou. Teda… Erica a Boyd s Jacksonem se o to postarají. Teď vás ale musíme dostat domů," tišil ho Isaac.

"Jsou všichni naživu? Je mi jedno jestli dostanou na tu jejich chlupatou prdel, hlavně ať jsou naživu."

"Vypadá to, že ty a Derek jste na tom nejhůř. Peter dost krvácí, ale zatím vypadá dost naživu."

Stiles pomalu upadal do bezvědomí. V jeden okamžik byl v Isaacově náručí, v ten druhý krvácel na sedačku auta. Derek seděl vedle něj, těžce dýchal a prohlížel Stilesovi rány. Peter vpadl do auta a odjel směrem k jejich domu, jak nejrychleji to šlo. Isaac na sedadle spolujezdce byl otočený dozadu a pravděpodobně se jim snažil něco sdělit. Stiles neměl náladu poslouchat.

"Stilesi?" zeptal se Derek znaveně.

Jeho oči hovořily jasně. Vypadal tak křehce a zranitelně. Přesně jako tehdy, když ho Kate postřelila a Scott se Stilesem se ho snažili na veterině zachránit.

Stiles pokrčil rameny.

"Pekelní ohaři."


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles se probudil s tou největší kocovinou v historii Spojených států a to to ani žádná kocovina nebyla. Hlava mu třeštila, pokoj se s ním motal a chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že je v Haleově domě. Čekal, než to otravné hučení v uších konečně přestalo.

Zaprvé, dostat se z postele. Zadruhé, nakopat prdel komukoli, kdo mu tohle udělal. Zatřetí, pozřít jeho duši. Jeho démonická stránka se otřásala odporem nad tím, jak jednoduše se nechal ponížit. Co se vlastně stalo?

Jeho plán ztroskotal hned u prvního bodu. Jeho tělo se při prvním náznaku pohybu napjalo, svaly v bolestivé křeči a to ani nebylo to nejhorší. Jeho kůže hořela, a pak měl zas pocit, že byla tak studená, jakoby se na ní vytvořila vrstva ledu. Pak Stiles rozhodl, že vlastně žádnou kůži nemá, nebo přesněji, že má pocit, jakoby ho někdo jeho kůže zbavil.

"Stilesi?"

Ozvalo se tlumeně.

"Stilesi? Je ti líp?"

Nálada na konverzaci: -0.348%. Zalez někam do křoví a umři. Díky.

"Sti-"

"Zmlkni nebo tě umlátím tvou vlastní páteří."

Překvapivě, jeho slova měla zamýšlený účinek a démon dostal pár blažených okamžiků na to, aby se vzpamatoval. Bolest neustupovala, ale už tolik neovlivňovala jeho smysly. Okrajově si byl vědom hluku, pocházejícího z přízemí. Když se konečně uvelebil zády opřený o pelest postele, odvážil se otevřít nejdřív jedno oko a pak druhé.

Naproti němu seděl usmívající se Isaac.

"Proč se tak blbě culíš?"

"Huh. Já jen, že vypadáš roztomile. Teda... to, jak jsi rozcuchaných a jak se snaží udržet oči otevřené, to je prostě roztomilé."

"Jsem rád, že se ti líbí, vidět mě v druhém stádiu porodních bolestí."

"Nemyslel jsem-"

"Jasně, žes to tak nemyslel a teď sklapni a odpovídej jen na moje otázky, protože teď fakt nejsem v nejlepší kondici, což mi zkrátilo trpělivost asi tam na desetinu. Proč jsi tady? U mě?"

Zdálo se, že Isaac si najednou všiml jak zajímavý je noční stolek a věnoval mu celou svou pozornost.

"Víš... no... máme menší návštěvu."

"Budu to z tebe vážně muset vymlátit nebo se obejdeme bez mučení a ty mi jednoduše sdělíš všechny potřebné informace?

"Spal jsi dost dlouho a pořád tu s tebou někdo byl. Většinou Derek."

"Oh, jak sladké."

"Jo. To jo. Ale pak si zas Scott pustil hubu na špacír a řekl všechno Allison. Všichni jsou teď dole a hádaj se, protože se jí nelíbilo, že jsme jí zabili dědečka. Teda... Scott ho zabil, ale ona tak nějak dává vinu všem."

"Už vím, proč jsem jí chtěl stáhnout z kůže - doslova - když jsem ji poprvé spatřil očima démona…"

Isaac chvilku vstřebával tu informaci.

"To myslíš vážně?"

"Jo. Vlastně to byla první reakce na většinu z vás, ale neboj se, mám perfektní sebekontrolu. Většinou."

Vypadalo to, že blonďák chce něco říct, ale Stiles ho předběhl.

"Proč nejsi s nima tam dole?"

Isaac se ošil a vrátil se ke studování všech předmětů v místnosti.

"Nemám rád hádky."

Nepovídej. Jistě, že nemá rád hádky. Potom, co si zažil doma, to vážně není překvapení.

"Tak pojď. Jdem jim na pomoc s tou saní."

Stiles se s menšími obtížemi zvedne z postele, Isaac mu moudře nespěchá na pomoc, protože má rád svůj kožich netknutý, a oba vyrazí po schodech dolů. Čím jsou blíže skupině rozhádaných puberťáků, tím víc to ničí Stilesovy uši. Peter s Derekem jen stojí stranou, protože to pravděpodobně už dávno vzdali, a nyní už jen sledují hádku s indentickým výrazem; Haleova patentovaná tvář, brooding style™. Ti chlapi to musejí mít v DNA. Dvojčata stála v kuchyni a snažila se být nenápadná.

"Stilesi," ozval se trochu překvapeně Peter.

Všichni na chvilku zmlkli a pohlédli jeho směrem, než Allison znovu začala vřískat. Stiles dělal vše, co bylo v jeho silách, aby ji vytěsnil z mysli. Peter k němu rychle přistoupil, teplé dlaně mu něžně sevřely obličej, zatímco ho muž bedlivě sledovat. A čichal, zpozoroval trochu šokovaně mladík.

"Máš stále ještě bolesti?"

"Nic s čím by ses měl vzrušovat. Na druhou stranu, někdo tu brzy bude mít bolesti monstrózních rozměrů, pokud nepřestane ječet jako hysterka."

Peter si odfrkl, Derek ho sjel starostlivým pohledem, než se vrátil ke svému standartnímu zamračenému pohledu. Isaac se ještě coural po schodech dolů, Jackson vypadal, že se aktivně snaží neskočit Argentové po krku... a bože, ten hluk byl nesnesitelný!

Erica taky moc nepomáhala a Stiles si s úsměvem uvědomil, že Boyd má problémy ji udržet, aby se na Allison nevrhla. Oficiálně odpustil drahé Erice, protože u všech baculatých cherubínů, ta holka měla úžasnou slovní zásobu. Dokonce od ní pochytil pár sprostých slovíček, která si bude muset později vyhledat na Google.

A Allison stále ječela. Ta holka má ale plíce.

"Moje máma je mrtvá! Chápete to? Mrtvá! Celej můj život se stal jen obrovskou katastrofou od doby, co jsem přijela do tohodle města a-"

Dívka se rázem ocitla přiražená ke zdi. Síla nárazu z ní vyhnala všechen vzduch. Scott byl okamžitě u ní s šokem a starostí v očích. Ihned začal hledat případná zranění. Jak jinak.

Šlahouny zhmotněné ze stínu oblizovaly dívčinu postavu a držely ji u zdi.

"Jestli," začal Stiles tichým hlasem, který zněl jako burácení hromu v ztichlé místnosti, "nezavřeš tu svojí rozkošnou pusinku, přísahám, že tě zavleču do pekla a udělám z tebe obyčejnou kurvu pro řadový démony."

Scott ze sebe vydal hrozivý řev a vrhnul se na Stilese jako nějaké zdivočelé zvíře. Nedostal se však daleko. Stejné stíny, které držely Allison, teď připoutaly Scotta k podlaze a Stilesovi se chtělo smát nad tím, jak uboze oba vypadali. Erica však žádné zábrany neměla a chechtala se v Boydově náručí. Stiles ji měl rád.

Peter zarazil Dereka, která se chtěl přesunou ke Stilesovi. Chytré rozhodnutí.

"Nech... nech jí jít," vypravil ze sebe ztěžka Scott.

"Proč bych měl?"

"Ona nic neudělala!" zavřískal vztekle vlkodlak.

Stiles nad tím přivřel oči a vypadal, že přemýšlí.

"Ale ano udělala. Je to otravná, nezodpovědná malá holka, která si hraje na frajerku a myslí si o sobě, že se dokáže postarat jak o svoje bezpečí, tak i o bezpečí svým milovaných, a přitom je to ona, kdo je táhne sebou ke dnu. A proč? Protože si myslí, že být z rodiny lovců a umět frnkat šípy, je sakra cool. Miláčku," otočil se na Allison," není to cool. Jsi slabá. Jsi ubohá. Jsi k ničemu. Ani tvoje rozkošná tvářička a pevná prdelka to nezachrání."

Scott se ho snažil přerušit, ale chuchvalec čiré temnoty mu zacpal ústa.

"Neboj, Scotte. Já na ženy ruku nevztáhnu," obdařil svého kamaráda zářivým úsměvem, "ale klidně těm kurvám proříznu hrdlo a nebudu mít žádné výčitky, takže si příště rozmyslete, jestli mě budete dráždit."

Přistoupil k Allison, která na něj hleděla s hrůzou v očích.

"Ty teď půjdeš domů a o tom, co se tady stalo, tu neřekneš ani slovo. Pokud ano, dozvím se to. A můžu ti slíbit, že následky se ti líbit nebudou. Rovnou teď ti můžu slíbit, že vymažu tvoji rodiny z historie, a stejně tak všechny lovce, kteří by chtěli vkročit do Beacon Hill. Už nikdy se sem nevrátíš. Ve škole budeš všechny z téhle smečky ignorovat. Nebudeš se snažit nás kontaktovat, a pokud jenom pomyslíš na pokračování v rodinné tradici, tak se připrav na perné chvíle. A kdyby ti tohle všechno náhodou nestačilo," Stiles se přiblížil k Allison, která teď vydávala žalostné zvuky. "Uvědom si prosím, že vlastním duši tvé matky i toho prohnanýho dědka, a pokud se mi zachce může je roztrhat na kusy."

Atmosféra v místnosti se úplně změnila. Zajímavé ale bylo, že Stiles stále mohl cítit, že většina smečky stojí za ním.

 

***

 

Scott se mu dny po té menší rozpravě s Allison vyhýbal, ale nic si na něj nezkusil. Asi v tom měl prsty Derek, což bylo na jednu stranu dobře, protože nemusel ubližovat svému kamarádovi, a na druhou stranu ne zas tak dobře, protože měl enormní chuť mu ublížit. Scott byl prostě štěně. Pokud mu Stiles sem tam hodil kost, kousek pizzy, sehnal nový Battlefield a občas ho vyvenčil, nedělal příliš problémů. Dokud se do toho nezačala míchat Allison. To potom měl tendence štěkat a v ojedinělých případech i kousat. Normálně by toho, kdo by si to na něj zkusil, zabil nebo minimálně s důstojnou arogancí ignoroval. U Scotta to znamenalo jen zpackaný den a ten nenápadný ždibec vinny, která si ještě našla cestu do Stilesova srdce.

Allison dnes nebyla ve škole, stejně tak jako dny před tím, a Stiles na tom nedokázal najít jedinou zápornou věc. Vlastně se mu hned lépe dýchalo. Scott sice stále docházel do školy a na lakros, ale moc toho nenamluvil a Stilese zcela ignoroval. Nebo se o to alespoň snažil. Démon poznal, jak je vlkodlak nervózní, když jsou od sebe méně než 6 metrů.

Byla přestávka, studenti stále ještě postávali na chodbách a klábosili, zatímco Stiles seděl sám ve třídě a četl starou otrhanou knihu, kterou si před pár týdny koupil v jednom vetešnictví.

Někdo v lavici vedle něj si odkašlal.

"Ehm. Takže," začal stydlivě Isaac. "Derek by tě chtěl po škole vidět."

"Proč mi nezavolal?"

"Asi proto, že nikdy nezvedáš mobil?"

"Huh. Jo, to bude asi tím. Co ta vaše chlupatá rodinka? Pořád se mě bojíte?"

"Nikdy jsme se tě nebáli."

Stiles po něm hodí skeptickým výrazem.

"No dobře, možná trochu ano, ale... Podívej, měli jsme o tom menší rozhovor. Celá smečka bez Scotta, a všichni došli k závěru, že jsi pořád Stiles. Chráníš nás tak jako vždy. Jen jsi teď prostě větší parchant, ale to nemění nic na tom, že chráníš smečku. A to je nejdůležitější."

"Teď ses dotknul mého srdce," vzdychl teatrálně Stiles a položil si ruku na hruď.

Isaac se na něj ušklíbl, ale nevypadalo to, že by mu to měl za zlé.

"Proč vlastně neodpovídáš na mobil?"

"Protože je to jen otravná ztráta času."

"Co kdybychom tě potřebovali?"

"Ty si vážně myslíš, že vás nechávám nechráněné? Polovinu svojí smečky nechávám hlídkovat kolem Haleova domu a většina zbylých ohařů má přiděleno jednoho z vás. Jsou neco jako vaši strážní andělé z pekla. Vlastně se divím, že jste je už dávno nevyčmuchali. Kdybyste byli v ohrožení nebo něco potřebovali, psi by o tom dali vědět."

"Tak moment. To mě jako teď pronásleduje jedna z těch věcí?" optal se trochu vyjeveně Isaac.

Stiles se pousmál nad tím, jak se začal zuřivě rozhlížet kolem a aktivně větřil, jestli nezachytí pach ohaře.

"Pokud to chceš říct takhle..."

"Vlastně je pravda, že jsme u domu zachytili nějakou divnou vůni, ale mysleli jsme, že jsi to ty."

Stiles mu neodpověděl. Místo toho se znovu začetl do knihy.

Blonďák mu po chvilce ticha věnoval úsměv.

"Díky. Vlastně je to od tebe docela sladké, že na nás dáváš takhle pozor," svěřil se Isaac a Stiles málem spadl ze židle.

"Prosím? Ty používáš slovo 'sladké' ve spojitosti s mojí osobou? Nevím, jestli se mám cítit uraženě, ale všechny instinkty mi říkají, že bych se měl definitivně cítit uraženě."

Isaac se upřímně rozesmál.

"Tohle je Stiles, kterého znám," zazubil se Isaac.

 

***

 

Stiles sešlápl plyn na doraz. Byl si asi tak na 127% jistý, že nebýt jeho zlepšených reflexů, už by dávno sešrotoval auto a první strom, okolo kterého by projel, a vzhledem k tomu, že momentálně zběsile jel lesem k Haleovu domu, byl skutečně rád, že tohle démonní zlepšení měl. Vidět ho táta, dostal by mrtvičku.

V dáli zaslechl pronikavé vytí jeho ohařů. Mohl fyzicky cítit, jak jeden po druhém umírají. Jejich hlasité volání se pomalu měnilo o žalostné skučení o pomoc.

Před čtvrt hodinou zaslechl prvního ze svých ohařů výt na výstrahu. O minutu později mu volala Erica s tím, že byli napadeni Alfa smečkou. Stiles jim řekl, ať utečou, zatímco jeho psi se budou snažit útočníky zadržet. Ani přesně nevěděl, co by měl dělat, až se dostane na místo, ale jen pomyšlení na to, že se někdo dotkl jeho ohařů, mu vařilo krev. A s každým dalším padlým členem jeho vlastní malé smečky bylo jasnější, že na nějaký plán se může vykašlat. Teď nebyl ve stavu, aby přemýšlel nad strategií. Ne, teď chtěl krev.

Už byl téměř u domu, když mu do cesty skočilo jedno z dvojčat. Stiles měl co dělat, aby auto nepřevrátil na střechu.

"Sakra. Neřekl jsem vám, abyste utekli?" vyštěkl na ně, když vystoupil z auta.

Boyd měl na boku velkou ránu, ale nevypadal, že by ho to zas až tak trápilo. Jedno z dvojčat mělo pár rychle se hojících šrámu a Isaacův obličej zdobila modřina.

"Už jsou pryč," oznámil Peter, který zrovna vylezl zpoza stromu.

"Vracíme. Vypadá to, že už nejsou v našem teritoriu, ale," zaváhal, "všude je cítit krev a smrt. Asi tvoji psi."

"Alespoň byli k něčemu užiteční. Všichni v pořádku?"

Vlkodlaci souhlasně přikývli.

Během pár minut se všichni dostali k domu. Na vchodových dveřích byl krví nakreslen znak Alfa smečky. Nebylo to varování, ale posměšný vzkaz.

Stiles neměl problém ani s mrtvolama, ani s pachem vnitřností, ani krví, ale to co viděl, ho zaskočilo. Do teď byl jen rozběsněný z toho, že si někdo dovolil zabít jeho ohaře. Něco, co mu patřilo. Ale tohle? Těla jeho psů ležela poházená kolem domu. Byli rozervaní na kusy. Někteří z nich se ještě snažili hýbat. Alespoň ty stále ještě fungující poloviny jejich těl, ale bylo jasné, že Stiles této noci přišel o celou svou smečku.

Se zatajeným dechem přecházel nad částmi jejich těl.

"Stilesi?"

Erica se schovávala Boydovi za zády. Její zlomený hlas ho vytrhl ze zamyšlení. Vzhlédl k vlkodlakům. Derek vypadal, jako kdyby nevěděl, jestli ho utěšit, omluvit se nebo rozkázat smečce aby se stáhla.

"Tohle," Stiles promluvil a přiklekl si k jedné půlce psa, "je stopa po noži. Okolí rány vypadá, že je spálené."

"Co to znamená?" ozval se potichu Isaac.

Stiles si odfrkl.

"Moji ohaři jsou nesmrtelní. Nic je nedokáže zabít," pokrčil rameny. "Nic krom té zbraně, o které mluvila Jennifer."

"To znamená, že Deucalion teď má zbraň na démony," vydedukoval rychle Peter.

"A také to znamená, že jsme nahraný," oznámil Stiles.

***

Stiles se vrátil domů, jakmile byly mrtvoly jeho psů spáleny. Jeho otec byl prý přes noc doma, a pokud si všiml, že si jeho syn vyjel o půlnoci na menší projížďku, bude z toho mít jejich malý démon problémy. Derek se silou vůle donutil neuculit se nad tou představou. Bylo zvláštní, takhle přemýšlet o Stilesovi. Ten byl kluk teď zabiják, mnohem nebezpečnější než kterýkoli vlkodlak, kterého kdy Derek potkal, takže představa, že by ten kluk dostal domácí vězení za to, že si vyrazil ven, byla absurdní. A směšná.

Celá smečka se už uklidila domů. Erica s Boydem zůstali, protože nechtěli riskovat cestou do jejich domovů, což jim Derek schvaloval. Alespoň je mohl mít pod dohledem. V domě bylo pokojů více než dost.

Alfa se divil, že vše šlo tak dobře. Stiles sice ztratil svou smečku pekelných psů, ale nikdo z rodiny nezemřel. Protože to je to, co jsou. Rodina. Démon se ani nechoval agresivně vůči smečce, ani nikoho neobviňoval, takže pokud Derek mohl soudit, dopadlo to dobře. Z vlastní zkušenosti věděl, že pokud vlkodlakovi zemře někdo ze smečky, je to, jako by kus jeho duše byl násilně vytržen. Je to bolestivé na tolika různých úrovních. Jak je vidět, Stiles takové pouta se svými ohaři neměl. Mladík mohl být rozrušený, ale rozhodně nebyl zraněný, a za to byl Derek vděčný.

Alfa smečka teď sice měla jen tři členy, ale poté co dnes Derek viděl, si s plnou silou uvědomil, že je nesmí podceňovat. Kali byla nebezpečná. V boji na blízko se vyznala lépe než kdo jiný. A Deucalion? To nebyl vlkodlak, to bylo monstrum. Takže měli štěstí, že tu byli ti Stilesovi pomocníci, protože jinak by to skončilo se ztrátami na obou stranách.

Dereka trochu trápilo svědomí. Stiles přišel o cenný zdroj síly, ale jak mohl vyčíst z mladíkových reakcí a pachu, démon nebyl na Dereka nahněvaný. Všechen jeho vztek se upínal k Alfa smečce.

Také tu byla ta věc s Allison. Scott byl nesvůj. Odmítal poslouchat Dereka a neustále se snažil kontaktovat svou - teď už ex - přítelkyni. Podle všeho Argentová odjela z města a nic nenaznačovalo tomu, že by se plánovala vrátit. Pravděpodobně ji k tomu donutil její otec, protože Derek si nemohl představit, jak by mohla Allison dobrovolně odejít ze Scottova života jen kvůli jedné konfrontaci se Stilesem. Ano, to co Stiles udělal, bylo trochu extrémní a ne zcela nezbytné, ale co se stalo, stalo se a nelze to vzít zpět. Allison a Scott byli typické sladké pubertální hrdličky koupající se v moři hormonů na způsob Romea a Julie. Ti dva by se jen tak nerozešli. I v těch jejich 'dáme si pauzu' obdobích po sobě neustále házeli zamilované pohledy.

To také znamenalo, že Scott se s tím jen tak nesmíří. A to dělalo Derekovi největší starosti. Co když Scotta popadne amok a bude se snažit pomstít se Stilesovi? I když to nebylo zrovna pravděpodobné. Scott se Stilesem byli nejlepší přátelé. Alespoň do nedávna to tak bylo. Ale co když se dostanou do hádky a Scott se prostě neudrží? Derek se o Stilese nebál. Ten se o sebe teď uměl postarat. V tomhle scénáři je Scott ten, kdo skončí v kaluži vlastní krve. Proto taky Derek před pár dny využil všech svých alfa schopností, aby si Scotta podřídil. Rozkazy byly jasné - nedělat problémy. Tahle smečka jich měla víc než dost bez trucujících teenagerů.

 

***

 

Peter seděl na velkém kameni s výhledem na menší jezero v Rezervaci. Když byl ještě kluk, chodíval sem, aby našel alespoň kousek samoty. V jejich domě bylo vždy mnoho hluku a různých pachů, které mohly být někdy příliš iritující pro někoho s tak vyvinutými smysly.

Teď sem chodil kvůli vzpomínkám. Na rodinu. Poklidný život bez lovců nebo zmutovaných nestvůr. Hodně se od těch dob změnilo.

Pach jeho oblíbeného chlapce zachytil dříve, než uslyšel kroky a tichý, klidný tlukot srdce. Předpokládal však, že dokázal zaznamenat jeho přítomnost pouze proto, že to démon dovolil.

"Společnost?" ozval se jemný hlas.

"Více než vítána," odvětil vlkodlak.

Když si mladík přisedl, Peter z něho okamžitě ucítil sálat chlad. Nebylo divu. Jeho druh měl vyšší tělesnou teplotu než většina stvoření, démoni naproti tomu nižší. Proto bylo zvláštní, že kdykoli se k němu Stiles přiblížil, hrudí se mu rozlilo příjemné teplo.

"Jak se cítíš?" prolomil mírumilovné ticho.

Peter se na něj zvědavě otočil, než mu došlo o čem je řeč.

"Jsem naprosto v pořádku. Můžu cítit, jak se mi vrátila všechna síla plus bonus v podobě alfa schopností. Vlastně jsem ti ani nepo-"

"Nepotřebuju tvoje díky. Jen chci vědět, že jestli," Stiles se odmlčel, jak hledal správná slova.

"Jo. Už mi nic nehrozí."

Skutečně chtěl mladíkovi poděkovat, ale nebyl si jistý, jak to funguje mezi démony. Děkovali si? Prokazovali si služby? Udělal to Stiles jen proto, aby měl v budoucnu zajištěnou jeho podporu? Službu, kterou by si mohl později vybrat? Protože přesně takhle by to udělal Peter. Snažil by se někoho zachránit, jen pokud by to bylo příhodné. Až na pár výjimek samozřejmě.

"Dlužím ti-"

"Nic mi nedlužíš. Kvůli tomu jsem to neudělal."

Stiles sklonil hlavu. Odpolední slunce pomalu sházelo z oblohy a jeho naoranžovělá zář se mu odrážela v očích. Peter vždy okouzlen barvou Stilesových očí. Měly barvu whiskey a vždy se v nich zračila zvědavost.

"Nemyslel jsem si, že to bude fungovat takhle," ozval se sklíčeně Stiles. "Když jsem se vrátil zpět mezi živé, věděl jsem, co démoni dokážou, a myslel jsem, že budu mít stejnou svobodu jako oni, ale narazil jsem."

Peter se nad tím zamyslel, ale Stilesova slova mohla značit tolik věcí, že si nemohl být jistý, co mladík skutečně myslel.

"Co sis myslel, že se stane, až se vrátíš?"

Stiles k němu vzhlédl, jeho hlas byl bez emocí.

"Všechny vás zabiju," zašeptal a Peterovi sjel mráz po zádech. "Když jsem tam ležel, v těch prvních vteřinách, kdy jsem znova popadl dech slyšel vás mluvit v kuchyni, chtěl jsem jít za váma a..."

Stilesovi se na tváři mihl bolestivý výraz. Vlkodlak měl chuť ho obejmout, možná ho i scentovat, nabídnout útěchu.

"Ani nevím, co jsem pak chtěl udělat. Vím, že jsem si představoval, jak vás budu mučit, zraňovat slovy, ničit vaši psychiku a pak vás nakonec zabiju. Ale," pokrčil rameny.

Zoufalý úsměv a zraněný pohled bodal Petera do srdce.

"Neumíš si představit co to je - být démon. Je to, jako by všechna pravidla padla a ty by sis mohl dělat, cokoli jen chceš. Žádné emoce, které by tě brzdily. Žádné výčitky svědomí. Alespoň tak by to mělo fungovat," Stiles se odmlčel. "Chtěl jsem zabít tátu."

Peter nikdy neviděl Stilese takhle zničeného. Vypadal, že je na pokraji nervového zhroucení. Chlapec se během pár minut proměnil v případ pro psychiatra. Vlkodlak jemně objal chvějícího se mladíka. Stiles těžce vydechl, pročísl si roztřesenou rukou vlasy a jakmile spadla první slza, snažil se jí nenápadně setřít.

"Mýho vlastního tátu," vydral ze sebe žalostně. "A nezastavilo mě to, že je to moje jediná rodina, ale to, že zabít ho by nebyla žádný zábava, protože je moc slabý."

Slova se z něj teď nezadržitelně hrnula.

"Protože on není jako vy. Je jen člověk a zabíjet lidi není nic zábavnýho, protože oni se ani neumí bránit. A i tak... kdo by zůstal, aby po něm truchlil? Protože o tom to je. Ublížit nejen těm, co zabijem, ale i těm, co po nich zůstanou. Já chtěl zabít mýho-"

Peter si Stilese přitáhl blíž, když se chlapci zlomil hlas. Slzy teď volně dopadaly na vlkův kabát. Tiché vzlyky se mísily s naříkáním. Chvilku muži trvalo, než si uvědomil, že Stiles opakuje jeho jméno, jakoby prosil o pomoc. Tohle už nebyl démon. To bylo dítě, které ztratilo cestu a neví, co má dělat.

Muž ho pevně objímal, něžně ho hladil po zádech a šeptal tichá slova útěchy. Jeho hruď se otřásala vibracemi, když tiše vrněl ve snaze chlapce utěšit, tak jak to dělávala jeho matka, když byl ještě štěně.

"Nechápeš, jak moc ti chci ublížit. Chci ti působit bolest... a chci, abys trpěl a aby to ostatní viděli a..."

Stiles párkrát zalapal po dechu.

"Já tě mám rád, Petere. Prosím, věř mi to," vzlykal zoufale Stiles.

"Hej. Jen klid. Bude to v pořádku."

Mladík se chytil jeho kabátu, jako topící se muž záchranného lana.

"Petere, prosím, věř mi. Stiles tě má rád. On má rád vás všechny. Udělal by pro vás cokoli."

Nad tím se vlkodlak pozastavil. Maličko se odtáhl, ale ne natolik, aby zalarmoval mladíka.

"Počkej. Když ty nejsi Stiles, tak kdo jsi."

Uplakaný chlapec na něj chvíli bezradně koukal.

"Já... už se necítím jako Stiles. Stiles by vám takhle neublížil. To znamená, že nemůžu být on, ale nejsem ani démon."

Chvíli trvalo, než se Peter odhodlal promluvit.

"Ty už se necítíš jako Stiles?"

"Byl jsem Stilesem od doby, co jsem umřel? Protože já si myslím, že ne. Pořád mě pronásledujou všechny ty... myšlenky. Na něco takového by Stiles nemyslel," zamumlá mu mladík do hrudi.

"A záleží na tom? Můžeš myslet, na cokoli chceš, to z tebe ještě přece nedělá špatného člověka. Dokud nezačneš ty věci dělat doopravdy, není důvod se cítit provinile. Je to tvoje přirozenost a nemůžeš si pomoct, ale děláš všechno proto, aby se nikomu nic nestalo. A to je hlavní, ne? Chráníš smečky, své přátele, svého otce. Děláš přesně to, co by dělal Stiles, jen máš teď trochu jinou... psychiku."

Peter doufal, že napjaté ticho znamenalo, že mu mladík věří nebo alespoň přemýšlí nad jeho slovy. Pokud je tu šance, že by mohl Stilesovi pomoct, alespoň trochu, tak to udělá. Pro Stilese udělá cokoli, s tím už se dávno smířil. Problém byl, že chlapec si nikdy nepřišel pro pomoc. Ani tehdy ani teď, když byl démon, nikdy nikoho nepožádal o pomoc, i když bylo vidět, jak je sžírán pocitem vinny.

Vlkodlak pozoroval Stilese už delší dobu. Před tím, než chlapec zemřel, měl problémy se svým otcem. Neustálé lhaní s úmyslem uchovat jejich malé chlupaté tajemství způsobilo, že otec svému synovi už nevěřil, a to Stilese ničilo. A to nebylo všechno. Způsob, jakým se ti pubertální spratci z jeho vlastní smečky chovali k jedinému členovi, který byl užitečný - to dovádělo Petera k zuřivosti. Pak tu byla vina z toho, že Stiles figuroval v Peterově smrti. Peter mu už dávno odpustil, že se ho mladík pokoušel zabít.

"A co ta holčička v lese? A Allison? A to, že je mi úplně fuk, co je teď se Scottem?"

Peter pokrčil rameny.

"Co je nám po nějaké holce, která se toulala v lesích, když neměla. Stejně tak ji mohla roztrhat divá zvěr. A Allison? Všechno, cos o ní řekl, byla pravda. Co se tvého takzvaného nejlepšího kamaráda týče; proč se staráš? On tě přece vždy při první příležitosti opustil, když mohl být s tou svou Argentovic cuchtou. Nezáleželo na tom, jestli jsi potřeboval pomoc nebo byl v nebezpečí, on nepřišel. Raději trávil čas ve společnosti první holky, která o něj projevila zájem. A co jsi dělal ty? Vždycky jsi tu pro něj byl. Zachraňování jeho ubohého zadku se prakticky stalo tvým zaměstnáním, a čím se ti odvděčil? Opustil tě. Pro něho netruchli, Stilesi, protože on toho není hoden."

Pláč pomalu utichal, za což byl Peter vděčný. Jeho vlk kňučel v koutu jeho mysli a požadoval, aby byl rozrušený mladík utišen. Peter byl vždy více než ochranitelský, když došlo na rodinu. To, co se stalo s Laurou, bylo spíš jednání na základě instinktů v době, kdy nebyl při sobě než cokoli jiného. Jeho současná smečka to věděla, jen proto mu také bylo dovolena vrátit se zpět.

"Petere? Já už ani nevím... já... sotva jsem si zvykl na to, že jsem démon a hned se zase všechno mění a... cítím se provinile. Jako bych byl zase člověk a cítil všechny ty věci stejně ostře jako předtím."

"Myslíš si, že se stáváš znova člověkem."

Chlapec zavrtěl hlavou opřenou o jeho rameno.

"Ne. Spíš jen... lidská psychika a to všechno okolo se vrací, ale pořád mám všechny vlastnosti démona."

Stiles se pomalu posunul a objal vlkodlaka kolem krku. Jeho horký dech hladil mužův krk. Už to bylo dlouho, co oba cítili takové pohodlí.

"Petere? Když zase ztratím cestu, najdeš mě, že ano?"

"Jistěže, Stilesi. Nikdy o tom nepochybuj, že tu pro tebe jsem já nebo smečka. Protože to je to, co děláme. Staráme se jeden o druhého, a to z nás dělá rodinu."

***

"Alfo?"

Derek se překvapeně otočil na dvojčata. Takhle ho dlouho už nikdo neoslovil. Navíc formalita v hlase mladé bety mu zvedala chlupy nelibostí, zvlášť když si vzpomněl, jak byli bratři odchováni.

"Nemusíte mi tak říkat. Stačí Derek."

Oba v unisonu přikývli.

"Chtěli jsme... máme prosbu," řeklo jedno dvojče.

Derek stále ještě nedokázal rozlišit jednoho od druhého, ale pracoval na tom. Zvlášť poslední dobou, kdy mu bratři pomáhali s plánováním obrany a dávali mu informace o Alfa smečce, mohl Derek rozpoznávat jemné nuance a detaily, kterými se Ethan a Aidanem lišili.

Starší vlkodlak pokynul na znamení, že mohou pokračovat.

"My... chápeme, že chceš, aby byla celá smečka pohromadě, ale..." beta nevěděla jak dál.

"Ale chtěli bychom žít odděleně od ostatních. Pokud je to možné. Někde ve městě," navázal druhý mladík.

Derek upřímně nevěděl, odkud to přišlo. Něco se stalo? Každý vlkodlak měl v krvi vepsanou touhu po kontaktu mezi členy smečky. Jejich druh byl společenský. U bet nebylo nic divného, když se k sobě tulily, dotýkaly se nebo prováděly scenting přímo před smečkou. Bylo to naprosto přirozené. Proč by se dvojčata chtěla od nich nechat dobrovolně oddělit? Proč se nechat okrádat o pohodlí, které smečka představovala?

"I když nechápu, proč by jste něco takového chtěli, nic proti tomu nemám. Stalo se něco, že chcete žít tak daleko od nás?"

Zdálo se mu to nebo se dvojčata ošívala?

"Budeme samozřejmě trávit většinu času tady, ale co se přespávání týče..." pokrčil rameny jeden z nich.

"Dobře. Už máte vyhlédnuté nějaké místo?"

Bety přikývly.

"Kolik potřebujete?"

"Co?"

"Peníze," řekl jemně Derek. "Kolik potřebujete?"

Bratři se na sebe zmateně podívali.

"My... my nechceme... teda nepotřebujeme... to není důvod proč o tom mluvíme."

"Chlapci," ozval se nezaujatě Peter z obýváku, "řekněte si o deset procent navíc, a pak uspořádejte párty. Bůh ví, že to támhle náš nabručený alfa potřebuje. Pajcneme mu Danielse omějí a budem se dívat, co to s ním udělá."

Derek po něm hodil vražedným pohledem. Jeho strýček se nad tím uchechtl a vrátil se zpět ke své knize.

"Ok. Co se děje?" sjel je Derek podezřívavým pohledem.

Tentokrát mohl zachytit i vůni hanby. Dvojčata se dívala kamkoli jen ne na něj a Derek musel přiznat, že vidět ex-alfy v takovém rozpoložení bylo zneklidňující.

"Co si myslíš, že se děje?" houkl na něj Peter. "Chlapci chtějí mít soukromí, tak je přestaň už dusit!"

Derekovi chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, o čem je řeč. Jop, červenal se. Tentokrát se vážně červenal. Ještěže ti kluci se na něj zrovna nedívali a Peter mu nevěnoval pozornost, protože muž se musel oklepat při představě, že by ho tahle někdo viděl. Vždyť je alfa, proboha! Jeho bety by se před ním nikdy neměly stydět. Nikdy by neměly mít strach se mu s něčím svěřit a bylo jedno, o jak osobní záležitost se jednalo.

"Uh, dobře. Jen se ujistěte, že máte vždycky po ruce mobil, aby se vám dalo dovolat a kdyby se něco dělat, hned se ozvete mě nebo Peterovi, jasné?"

Oba přikývli.

Na chvíli uvažoval, že by jim doporučil, aby to řekli ostatním betám, ale pak ten nápad zavrhl. Tohle byla jen jejich věc, a pokud bude mít někdo otázky ohledně jejich bydlení, bude se to řešit, až na to přijde řeč.

"Co máme dělat?"

Tak tohle Dereka zaskočilo.

"Cože?"

"Rozkazy. Co máme dělat?"

Derek si všiml, že Peter zpozorněl a pomalu odložil knihu. Oba už si všimli, jak se dvojčata chovají. Od doby, co jsou z nich bety, projevují neobyčejnou submisivnost, což bylo alfovi proti srsti. Byl vděčný, když mu jeho strýc přispěchal na pomoc.

"Podívejte, tady to takhle nefunguje, ano? Víme, že jste byli vychováni, že bety se mají chovat určitým způsobem, ale tady je to jinak. Obyčejně, všechno, co musíte dělat, je poslouchat Derekovy rozkazy, kterých není zas tak moc. Obyčejně platí, že to, co není výslovně zakázáno, je dovoleno. Pokud si nevyjdete na malý řeznický výlet po městě, nepozabíjíte školu a nepokoušete pošťáka, všechno bude v pohodě."

Derek by to možná uměl podat lépe.

 

***

 

Stiles se probudil uprostřed noci s pocitem, že má paže v jednom ohni. Od dlaní až po rameno se mu rozlévalo pod kůží neskutečné horko, které začalo jen jako mravenčení a vystupňovalo se až na bod, kdy se chlapec musel zakousnout so polštáře, aby zadusil bolestivé sténání.

Zdálo se jako by to trvalo celé hodiny. Až po dlouhé době si uvědomil, že leží v kaluži pomalu zasychající krve.

 

Co se to sakra dělo?

***

"A to se dozvídám až teď?" vykřikl rozezleně Peter.

Všechny bety vyjma dvojčat a Scotta seděly různě po obýváku, hlavy skloněné. Hanba vepsaná v tváři každého z nich.

"Kdybych mu neprohledal laptop, tak bych na to nikdy nepřišel, protože by mi to nikdo neřekl, co?!"

Derek si oddechl, když se nikdo neodvážil říct nic proti tomu, že jeho strýc nemá co lézt lidem do soukromí. Instinkt přežití byl silný s mladými vlky.

Starší alfa přecházel po místnosti, a jen stěží krotil hněv. Oči mu nekontrolovatelně zářily intenzivní rudou.

"Vy, jeho smečka," dal velký důraz na slovo 'smečka', protože, jak každý věděl, Peter stavil smečku a tudíž i rodinu nade vše. "Jak jste se mohli opovážit mu udělat něco takového? Měli jste ho chránit! Když jste viděli, že ho ostatní šikanují, měli jste ho před tím chránit a ne mu ublížit ještě víc!"

Ke konci to už ani nebyl lidský hlas, ale řev alfy, který vyžaduje poslušnost. Derek měl co dělat, aby ovládl pudy a nevystartoval na svého strýce. Jiný alfa byl na jeho území a požadoval respekt od Derekových bet. Mladšího muže to stálo hodně sil, aby si nezačal značit území a bojovat o dominanci. Takhle to už prostě mezi vlkodlaky chodilo. Pokrevní spřízněnost s tím nemělo co dělat.

"Byla to jenom-" Erica se okamžitě odmlčela, jakmile na ní Peter upřel rozhněvaný pohled.

Dívka seděla mezi Boydem a Isaacem a snažila se za chlapci skrýt. Pohled upřený dolů, ramena svěšená. Ani jejich očividná hanba nad tím, co provedli, nezmírnila Peterův hněv.

"Byla to jen sranda," promluvil nahlas Jackson, kterému očividně narostly koule.

Blbec. Bude rád, když z toho vyvázne jen s pár zlámanými kostmi. Derek napjatě sledoval svého strýce a... ano. Vypadá to, že nastal čas na nějaké to mrzačení.

Peter se probral z menšího šoku, která mu Jacksonova neomalenost způsobila a vystartoval po mladé betě.

Všechno se událo moc rychle. Bylo tam převrhnuté křeslo, jak se Jackson snažil dostat z dosahu rozzuřeného vlkodlaka, sklo všude po zemi. Isaac se schoulil do sebe, tak jak to dělával, když došlo doma k násilí. Boyd zastínil svým tělem Ericu, která zoufale vykřikla.

Derek uchopil Petera do silného sevření a přes veškeré protesty ho odmítal pustit. Nepovolil svůj stisk, ani když cítil, jak se druhý vlk uklidňuje.

Jackson byl v rohu místnosti zabalený do chvějícího se klubíčka a tiše kňučel.

Peter si odfrkl.

"Ty je ještě bráníš? Stiles je lepší než kterýkoli z těchhle imbecilů, a to je člověk! Co jsi vůbec udělal ty, když ses o tom dozvěděl?" zavrčel zlobně na svého synovce.

Oči stále zdivočelé, ale zdálo se, že přece jen už se dokáže ovládat. Derek ho tedy pustil.

"Potrestal jsem je."

"Potrestal? Neviděl jsem, že by měli nějaká zranění odpovídající jejich prohřešku. Běhat kolečka kolem Rezervace není trest!"

"A co jsem měl podle tebe udělat? Naprat do nich oměj?"

Derek jim udělil tresty. Jejich zející rány byly vidět ještě celé dny poté, co jim je uštědřil. Bety mu ani neodporovaly, ani se nesnažily bránit, když do nich zatínal tesáky. I jemu se to však zdálo jako mírný trest. Udělat to, co oni udělali jinému členu smečky, bylo jednoduše neomluvitelné. Měli štěstí, že z nich teď nebyly omegy.

Strýcovu nevědomost nijak nekomentoval. Peter si asi v té době myslel, že bety šly proti nějakému rozkazu a proto je potrestal. Nic o čem by stálo mluvit.

Peter byl pár chvil zticha a snažil se zklidnit dech.

Bety stále ještě tiše kňučely. Dokonce i Boyd, a to Dereka docela zaskočilo, protože toho kluka většinou nic nerozhodí.

Isaac byl na tom nejhůř. Viditelně se chvěl a Derekovi bylo jasné, že čeká, až se to zvrhne ve stejnou pohromu, jako to bývalo u něj doma s otcem.

"Boyd, Isaac, Erica a Jackson jdou nahoru. Hned," zavrčel mladší alfa.

Jackson se okamžitě sebral, vyhnul se Peterovi velkým obloukem a rychle vyběhl po schodech. Chvíli trvalo, než Erica s Boydem přesvědčili Isaaca, aby se zvedl z gauče. Ten kluk byl sotva schopen chodit, jak se mu třásly nohy. Všechny bety nakonec skončily v jednom pokoji, na jedné posteli. Derek je mohl slyšet tam nahoře, jak se navzájem snaží uklidnit.

"Ty jsi nic neudělal, že ne? Nebyl jsi tam se Stilesem, nijak jsi mu nepomohl."

"Omluvil jsem se mu."

"To mu určitě pomohlo!" rozkřikl se Peter. "Omluvit se šikanovanému teenagerovi děsně pomůže, když řekneš sorry, a pak ho necháš přesně tam, kde byl. Se smečkou nezodpovědných spratků, kteří zneužívají svou sílu k týrání člena své vlastní smečky. A neříkej, že Stiles není smečka!"

"Ovšem, že je," ucedil Derek.

"A řekls to někdy i těm pitomcům nahoře? Protože to vypadá, jakoby o tom neměli tušení. Tohle je tvá smečka, Dereku. Tvá rodina. Pokud je tu problém, tak to i vyřešíme jako rodina."

Derek uhnul pohledem, bolest v očích. Už to bylo dlouho, co cítil čistou, všepohlcující hanbu. Naposledy to bylo, když ho Laura přistihla, když se snažil opít a napůl se otrávil omějem, který si přidal do Jacka. Ona s ním vymetla podlahu před celou rodinou. Jako rozená alfa si to mohla dovolit.

Ale tohle bylo něco jiného. Něco mnohem horšího. Jako alfa udělal mnoho chyb, ale v tomhle případě kompletně selhal.

"Napravím to."

Peterem otřásal temný smích.

"Jak to asi tak chceš napravit, hm? Stiles, kluk, kterého jsi znal, tu už není. Místo toho tu máme psychicky zdevastovaného démona, který bojuje sám se sebou o to, aby si udržel svou lidskou stránku."

"Napravím to," zopakoval Derek, tentokrát rozhodněji.

***

"Co tu sakra chceš?" vykřikl Stiles.

Snažil se znít sebejistě, ale šlo to jen ztěžka. Pažemi mu proudila bolest, kterou znal jen jako člověk. Peřina byla od krve a lepila se mu na obnažené tělo. Tričko si strhl, když se snažil prohlédnout si zranění, která se mi sama od sebe začala objevovat na různých místech. Nejhorší byly ruce. Cítil, jako by byly v ohni a nemohl s nima pořádně hýbat.

Chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že rány na rukou je text psaný ve staré aramejštině. Znaky na hrudi byly pečetě sloužící ke svazování démoních sil. Pentagramy v sobě nesly symboly podle toho, na který druh démony byly použity.

Co začalo jako malé modřiny, byly teď hluboké chirurgicky přesné rány, ze kterých se valily stružky temně rudé krve.

Stiles se párkrát trhaně nadechl. Bolest a panika ho pomalu tlačila k záchvatu.

"Co chceš?" vyrazil ze sebe Stiles.

Pokojem se rozezněl dutý zvuk. Nebyl to hlas ale ani to nebylo nic, co by vydala neživá věc. Nějak takhle by znělo spíš zvíře uvězněné v hluboké jámě, jejíž ozvěna by zkreslovala jakýkoli zvuk. Slyšel kdesi nad sebou praskat dřevo. Asi to bylo na půdě. Nebo spíš v půdě. Ve zdech, v dřevěných prknech, v betonu. Ta věc nemohla být v tomto světě, a proto se usídlila na jeho okraji.

"Nic jsem neudělal, tak co sakra ještě chceš?!"

Další zvuky. Klepání do zdí. Škrábání drápů po stěnách pokoje.

"Ne," kroutil Stiles zuřivě hlavou.

Hlasitá rána uvnitř stěny za jeho zády.

"Nech mě bejt! Nepotřebuju tě!"

Vidění se mu pomalu začalo mlžit.

***

Derek se vážně cítil jako zpráskaný puberťák. Momentálně mířil k domu Stilinských, kde hodlal vést důkladnou a pro jeho svědomí trpkou konverzaci. Peter měl pravdu. Mohl se snažit, jak jen chtěl, ale nemohl odčinit nedostatek zájmu, který projevil, když si jeho smečka začala dobírat Stilese. Měl být důslednější. Měl stanovit jasná pravidla.

A především měl stanovit, kdo do smečky patří, protože jak se zdálo, ti idiočtí teenageři nepovažovali Stilese za součást smečky. To byl kámen úrazu. Jak to jen mohl Derek nevidět?

Co má teď vlastně dělat? Dost pochyboval o tom, že všechno spraví ještě jedna bezvýznamná omluva. Zvlášť teď, když je Stiles démon. Taky by to nemohlo dopadnout dobře. Připomínat mu bolest z předchozího života, kterou mu způsobili ti, které chlapec chránil a byl jim tak nesmyslně oddaný.

Stiles byl nejloajálnější člen smečky. To bylo bez diskuze. Proto si Derek tak moc přál, aby se jeho Stiles vrátil. Protože tenhle hyperaktivní kluk mu svou oddaností tolik připomínal Derekovu rodinu. Mohl sice být otravný a užvaněný a všechny ty věci, na které si Derek vždy stěžoval, ale to neměnilo nic na tom, že pokaždé, když byl chlapec s ním, Derek měl pocit, jakoby měl část rodiny stále po svém boku.

Dokonce ani Peter-

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl vyděšený křik. Alfa se okamžitě rozběhl směrem, kde slyšel známý hlas.

"Stilesi!" křičel vyděšeně Šerif.

V momentě, kdy se Derek dostal k mladíkovu oknu, John Stilinki už dávno klečel na zemi vedle svého syna. Jemně jím třásl a snažil se ho probudit z něčeho, co připomínalo šok nebo záchvat. Stilesovi oči byly zamlžené a těkaly ze strany na stranu, jakoby něco sledovaly.

Šerif vzhlédl k nezvanému návštěvníkovi. Až teď si Derek uvědomil, že nemá žádnou výmluvu, proč by měl být on, dospělý muž, v pokoji sedmnáctiletého chlapce a syna šerifa k tomu.

Starší muž odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou, ale zdálo se, že spolkl cokoli nelibého, co chtěl říct na Derekovu adresu a místo toho začal štěkat rozkazy.

"Zavolej sanitku. Hned!"

Derek okamžitě vytáhl mobil.

Šerif se snažil udržet syna při vědomí, zatímco Derek sděloval informace do mobilu s kapkou paniky v hlase. Všude byla krev. Na peřině, na Stilesovi, na podlaze, dokonce i na stěnách. A ty pachy! Nejenže cítil množství čerstvé krve pramenící z chlapcových ran, ale i starou a zkaženou krev, která mu zvedala žaludek. Potlačil dávicí reflex a rychle přiklekl naproti šerifovi.

"Co se mu stalo?"

Pan Stilinski ani nevzhlédl.

"Nevím. Slyšel jsem ho s někým se hádat, a pak jsem ho takhle našel. Nikdo tu nebyl, nejsou to rány z pistole, spíš nůž, ale-"

Derek si konečně důkladně prohlédl jizvy. Nebyly to normální rány, ale různé symboly a znaky.

"Musel by být přivázaný a v klidu, aby mu mohli udělat něco takového," vydedukoval Derek.

Šerif přikývl.

"Ale když jsem sem přišel, nikdo tu nebyl. A on pořád křičel, ale nikde nejsou stopy po poutech."

"Drogy?"

"Možná. Podle toho jak vypadají jeho oči... ale..."

"Dereku?" vydechl najednou Stiles.

Alfa se nad něj okamžitě naklonil.

"Jsem tady," ujistil ho Derek.

Stiskl chlapci ruku. Byla studená jako led.

"Dereku? Řekni to tátovi."

Muži se zmatkem podívali jeden na druhého.

"Stilesi, tvůj otec je tu s tebou."

"Prosím tě... řekni mu to všechno. O mě. O tom co se stalo. O smečce. Prosím..."

"Stilesi? Synku. Neboj se. Všechno bude v pořádku."

"Dereku, řekni... tátovi..."

"Jsem tady Stilesi."

"Prosím... prosím..."

Chlapec už pomalu nemohl dýchat. Dusil se vlastní krví.

***

"Je stabilizovaný. Dali jsme mu něco proti bolesti. Teď bude pár hodin spát a ráno už by mohl být..." Melissa se trhaně nadechla.

Šerif ji objal a ona jeho nabídku útěchy přijala. Stiles nebyl jen nejlepší kamarád jejího syna. Poté, co Cladia zemřela, Melissa Stilese prakticky vychovávala. Bylo to v době, kdy John bojoval s tím, že jeho žena zemřela. Tehdy se snažil být dobrý otec, ale někdy toho na něj bylo prostě moc a Melissa mu byla velkou oporou.

Derek ty dva ignoroval. Ani mu nepřišlo na mysl, že by se měl cítit nemístně v jejich přítomnosti. Sledoval svou lidskou betu ležící na lůžku. Přístroje monitorující jeho životní funkce pravidelně pípaly, což bylo něco, co by mělo vlkodlakovi jemné smysly iritovat. Místo toho ho však uklidňovaly, protože to znamenalo, že je Stiles naživu. Zatím.

Vůbec nevěděl, co se s chlapcem stalo.

Než ho šerif popadl za límec a vhodil ho do policejního auta, kterým je zavezl do nemocnice, Derek stačil obejít pokoj a poohlédnout se po stopách útočníka. Nic tam ale nebylo. Dokonce ani žádný cizí pach, ale alfa by se nedivil, kdyby něco přehlédl. Těžký zápach Stilesovi krve by mohl maskovat cokoli.

Zatímco se Šerif s Melissou bavili o lékařských blbinách, vlk vytáhl z kapsy mobil.

Od: Derek  
Pro: Peter Hale

Okamžitě přijeď do nemocnice. Druhé podlaží.

Ani ne za minutu přišla odpověď.

Od: Peter Hale  
Pro: Derek

Na cestě. Co se stalo?

Derek měl chuť na otázku neodpovědět, ale nakonec se rozhodl jinak.

Od: Derek  
Pro: Peter Hale

Něco napadlo Stilese.

To by mělo stačit jako vysvětlení.

Teď už jenom-

Šerif ho s nečekanou silou přirazil ke stěně.

 

"Musíme si promluvit."


	5. Chapter 5

Byla to dlouhá noc. Derek se už dlouho necítil tak vyčerpaný, ale to neměnilo nic na tom, že každá buňka v jeho těle křičela napětím. Jedním uchem poslouchal rozrušeného Šerifa, který, jak se Derek obával, pravděpodobně právě prodělal menší mrtvičku, a druhým uchem naslouchal chlapcovu tlukoucímu srdci. Mladší muž ho musel krotit, aby držel svůj hvěv na uzdě. Vykřikovat na chodbě nemocnice, že je nepřípustné, aby jeho nezletilý syn randil s vlkodlakem, nebyl zrovna nejlepší nápad.

Zaprvé; lidé by si mysleli, že se zbláznil.

Zadruhé; rušil by pacienty.

Zatřetí; žádné randění se nekonalo. Momentálně to vypadalo asi tak, že Derek bude v nejbližší době dolézat za Stilesem, jako nějaký zpráskaný pes a prosit o odpuštění za všechny ty scénáře, kdy tu měl být pro chlapce a nebyl. A Stiles bude arogantní... no, démon. Protože tak to prostě teď je. Nic romantického na jejich vztahu rozhodně nebylo.

Nabídl by Šerifovi, že mu skočí pro kafe, ale docela se bál, že by s ním kofein sekl. Jeho srdce bilo jako splašené už víc jak půl hodiny, co poslouchal Derekovu přednášku 'dnešní populace vkodlaků v Beacon Hills'. Stiles mu nikdy neodpustí, pokud mu oddělá tátu deseti a méně slovy. Momentálně váhal, jestli má Johnovi říct o tom, že je jeho syn démon.

Jak mu má vůbec něco takového vysvětlit, když sám nechápe, co přesně to znamená být démonem. Hádal, že panenské oběti Satanovi nejsou opravdová věc, ale co svěcená voda? Ta přece Stilesovi ublížila. Co dál? Kříže? Vymítání? Co mu má sakra říct?

Peter si vybral zrovna ten moment pro vstup na scénu. Měl na sobě kožený kabát s límcem vytaženým vysoko, aby mu kryl část obličeje. Nebylo moudré se příliš ukazovat na veřejnosti. Co kdyby ho někdo poznal?

"Šerife," pokynul mu nově příchozí a otočil se na svého synovce. "Co Stiles? Je v pořádku?"

"Ne, není v pořádku. Co je v pořádku na tom, že běhá po lesích s vlkodlakama, honí ještěří lidi a je v přítomnosti údajně mrtvého muže, který se nějakým zahádným způsobem vyhrabal z hrobu. Nic není v pořádku," rozohnil se John. "Je-"

"Tati!"

Všichni tři muži vpadli do nemocničního pokoje o vteřinu později. Šerif byl okamžitě u svého syna, snažil se ho uklidnit a ujistit ho, že je v bezpečí. Stiles jakoby nevnímal. Oči upřené kamsi do protější zdi.

"Stilesi? Stilesi?! Synku, no tak, tohle nedělej. Stilesi!" zatřásl s ním jemně.

Derek cítil čiré zděšení. Bezmocně se podíval na svého strýce, žádal ho o radu. Oba vlkodlaci mohli slyšet, jak chlapcovo srdce zběsile bije. Přístroj zaznamenával více jak 160 tepů za minutu. To nebylo dobré.

"Táto!"

Peter bezmocně hleděl do mladé tváře bílé jako sníh. Bylo vidět, že Stiles nevnímá své okolí. Opakovaně volal svého otce, ačkoli ten byl celou dobu po jeho boku.

"Tati!"

Z úst se mu začala řinout krev.

"Tatínku!"

Slzy pomalu stékaly po smrtelně bledých tvářích. Krev vytékala z chvějících se rtů.

Za chvíli zavládl chaos. Personál nemocnice je vyhnal z pokoje, aby dělal se Stilesem bůh ví co. Mellisa to celé organizovala a zároveň se snažila uklidnit Johna, který vypadal snad hůř než Stiles.

V tu chvíli si Derek plně uvědomil, jak moc je jeho chlapec zranitelný. Dřív tomu nevěnoval plnou pozornost, ani když byl Stiles ještě člověk, tak mu nějak nedocházelo, že byl křehký, rozbitný.

 

***

 

"Tati?"

Promluvil teď? Byl tak slabý, že ani nevěděl, jestli může pohybovat rty. Navíc toho ani moc necítil. Dokonce ho napadlo, jestli není ochrnutý.

"T-tati?"

Kdesi v dáli zaslechl skřípavý zvuk. To byl jeho hlas? Co se mu to stalo? Neměl ani sílu panikařit. Chtěl prostě usnout na delší časový úsek. Ale to nemohl. Nejdřív se musel ujistit, že je jeho otec v pořádku? Proč by si měl vlastně myslet, že je jeho otec v nebezpečí? Už si ani nepamatoval...

"... ilesi?"

Otočil se za známým hlasem. S obtížemi otevřel oči.

"Tati?" zaskřípěl. "Jsi ok? Nic... ti ne-ní?"

"Všechno v pořádku, chlapče. Teď se z toho hlavně koukej dostat ty. Bože, Stilesi, co se vůbec stalo?"

Chlapec párkát zamrkal, rozhlédl se po místnosti a s úlevou zjistil, že jsou tam s ním jeho vlci. Derek měl na tváři ten nejzvláštnější výraz. Byl to hybrid mezi štěstím, obavami a zmatkem. Stiles ani nevěděl, že Derek má svaly, které by mohly vyjádřit tolik emocí, natož je kombinovat.

Peter stál opodál a povzbudivě se na mladíka usmíval.

"Právě jsem měl menší pokec se Smrtkou," informoval je Stiles. "Je to pěkná svině."

Jeho otec vypadal, jakoby mu vrazil facku.

"To myslíš vážně? Jako... vážně jsi..."

John viditelně bojoval se slovy.

"Vy jste mu to řekli?"

Derek začal zmatkovat.

"Než jsi omdlel, řekl jsi mi, abych tvému tátovi všechno pověděl. Myslel j-"

"To je v pořádku. Vlastně jsem rád, že jsi mu to řekl," uklidňoval ho Stiles.

Pomalu se pokusil posadit, ale jeho bolavé tělo protestovalo.

"Ukaž," zamumlal Peter a pomohl mu nahoru.

"Díky."

Stiles riskl pohled na tátu. Muž měl slzy v očích a démon se mohl jen modlit, aby Šerif nebyl v nějakém druhu šoku. Momentálně svého rozhidnutí kápnout božskou hluboce litoval.

Podíval se na mladšího Halea.

"I..." ukázal nepatrně na sebe.

Derek přikývl.

"Dobře. Tati já... je mi to líto, že jsem ti neřekl všechno dřív, ale nebudu se za to omlouvat, protože jsem to udělal jen proto, abych tě... chránil. A taky bys šílel pokažké, když bych vyšel z domu. A v každém novém případě bys viděl něco nadpřirozeného. Ale stejně je mi... líto, že jsem lhal."

Ke konci už šeptal, hlas nakřáplý. Otec byl pro něj nejdůležitější osobou na světě. Nenáviděl, když mu lhal, ačkoli to dělal s dobrými úmysly.

"To nic, synku," vydechl šerif a obejmul ho.

Chvíli takhle zůstali ve společném objetí. Stiles si všiml, že se vlkodlaci začali trochu ošívat, ale vypadalo to, že je odmítají opustit. Asi se bojí, že by se mohlo něco stát, kdyby démona neměli na očích.

"Stilesi," ozval se tiše Peter, "co se stalo?"

Všichni tři muži ho teď studovali.

Ne. Děkuju. Přestaňte na mě takhle zírat. Není to vůbec příjemné. Běžte takhle okukovat pěkné sestřičky... ale ne Melissu.

Mladík si uvědomil, že vážně začíná zase přemýšlet jako člověk.

"Jsem démon."

Podíval se na otce, který pomalu přikývl. To bylo dobře. Vypadalo to, že s tím nemá tak velké promlémy, jak Stiles počítal, že bude mít.

"Víte... být démonem neznamená, že mám v sobě nějakou temnou postavičku s jiskřícíma očima a pentagramem na čele," pustil se do vysvětlování a páni bude toho hodně, co objasnit. "Víte, co je to poltergeist? Lidi říkají, že je to duch, ale ve většině případů to dělá oběť na kterou poltergeist útočí. Ty lidi, většinou mladí lidé, mají vždy něco společného; jsou zranění. Emocionálně. Někdo jim ublížil, a to zanechalo jizvy na jejich duši. Někdy se tihle lidi nenávidí anebo nenávidí všechno okolo. Někdy se zase bojí. Je to různé. Vždy je to pro ně něco bolestivého. S tím, jak jejich emoce, jejich bolest, roste, roste i jejich... mentální síla. Jenom ne tím dobrým směrem. Jejich podvědomí schromažďuje tuhle sílu, aby se tak chránilo. Proto všechno to pohazování nábytku a podobně. Jejich podvědomí si vypěstuje tuhle schonost, kterou znáte jako telekinezi, a používá jí jako zbraň proti svému okolí, ale ještě častěji je to zbraň vůči jejímu tvůrci. Tihle lidi se většinou nenávidí a jejich podvědomí se jim snaží ublížit. Šílený, já vím, ale je to tak."

Viděl, jak se muži snaží mu porozumět a držet s ním krok.

"Tímhle jsem chtěl jen vysvětlit, kde se berou tyhle schopnosti, jako je telekineze a telepatie. Být démonem neznamená být ovládán nějakou zrůdičkou z Pekla. Znamená to kompletní změnu psychiky. Tím, jak se mentalita a duše mění, tím démoni nabírají různé schopnosti."

Ok, asi toho po nich chce moc. Čas trochu přibrzdit a používat kratší slova.

"Byla tu ta smečka cizích vlkodlaků. Jeden z nich se ke mně dostal a skoro mě zabil. Teda vlastně... zabil mě," stiskl svému vyděšenému otci ruku. "Když se to stalo, v poslední chvíli mého života jsem něco cítil. Bylo to, jakoby se celý svět změnil. Jenže to nebyl svět, ale moje vědomí, které se přetransformovalo. Ten tlak, strach, vědomí, že umřu, to všechno mi změnilo duši. Má duše, moje podvědomí, se přizpůsobilo a začalo se bránit a vytvářet si všechny tyhle síly. Schopnost ovládat pekelné ohaře, manipulovat se stíny. Jsem taky rychlejší a silnější než člověk."

Už jim svítalo. Tátavi se dělaly vrásky na čele z toho, jak moc se soustředil.

"Ačkoli stát se démonen v podstatě jen znamená, že se člověku změní psychika a nabere pár bonusových schopností, je to také natolik znatelná změna, že.... no... dá se říct, že člověk a démon jsou si natolik podobní jako člověk a vlkodlak. Už nejsem lidi. Jsme prostě jiný druh," pokrčil rameny Stiles.

"Ale jsi pořád můj syn," řekl šerif.

V jeho hlase bylo tolik přesvědčení a lásky, že se Stiles málem rozbrečel. Přitáhl si otce zptáky do náručí a táta jeho dotek bez váhání přijal.

"Pokud jde jen o změnu psychiky, proč ti může ublížit svěcená voda?" zeptal se po chvilce zvědavě Peter.

Stiles znova pokrčil rameny.

"Každý druh má své slabosti. Pro vás je to pár voňavejch kytek, pro nás je to voda o které lidi věří, že nám může ublížit. Taky nějaké ty latinské blbosti nám nedělají dobře."

"To ale pořád nevysvětluje, co se ti stalo," ozval se Derek.

Vypadá to, že se rozhodl ignorovat celé velké mystérium okolo démonů a plynule přešel k tomu, proč byl Stiles zraněný. Mladíkovi to docela lichotilo.

"Já... já nechci být démon," otočil se na šerifa s prosbou v očích. "Já nechci. Já... někdy jsem zapomínal, že mám přátele a... já prostě nechci. Já chci být zase člověk. Už nikdy nechci zapomenout, co je důležité, a to jste vy. Vy všichni. Moje rodina a smečka. Jako démon jsem na to... nebylo to tak, že bych přímo zapomínal, jen mi to bylo jedno. Až na tebe tati. Myšlenka na tebe mě z toho vždycky dostala. Jsi moje anchor."

Šerif měl slzy v očích a Stiles si uvědomil, že musí vypadat oba pěkně uboze, protože démonovi taky hrozilo, že se rozbrečí. Ale na tom přece nezáleželo. Hlavně, že je tu táta teď s ním.

"Dá se říct, že... nejsem přímo démon. Jsem člověk a tenhle kousek uvnitř mě... to je ten, co dělá problémy. Když jsem přišel zpět mezi živé, byl jsem čistý démon. Arogantní parchant, který vše dělá pro své potěšení a nic mu nesmí stát v cestě. Ale pak se všechno začalo měnit. Vídal jsem tebe, tati, a smečku, a tak nějak jsem začal sklouzávat zpět. A začal jsem být znova Stiles... ale ta věc uvnitř mě... ta tam pořád je. Vypadá to, že teď proti sobě bojujeme. Lidský Stiles chce být stoprocentní člověk, a tak tu věc uvnitř zabíjí a ta se teď brání. Je to složitý, co?" hodil po nich mdlým úsměvem.

Na pokoj padlo hluboké ticho, kdy každý byl ponořen ve svých myšlenkách.

Šerif nevedomky hladil svého syna po zádech a snažil se mu poskytnout oporu, což Stiles hluboce oceňoval.

"Jak ti můžeme pomoct?" ozval se Derek.

"Nemůžete. Prostě buďte tady a pokud se bude zdát, že démon vyhrává, tak začněte zdrhat. To platí i pro tebe tati," otočil se na něj Stiles. "I když to vypadá, že ať se děje cokoli, tobě to nemůže ublížit. Ale radši si být jistý než později litovat."

***

 

Trvalo to spoustu přesvědčování než Šerif svolil, že si půjde domů lehnout a nechá svého syna na starost vlkodlakům. Vlastně to bylo Peterova zásluha. Stiles musel obdivovat s jakou grácií se mu povedlo jeho otce ukecat. Skutečný stříbrný jazyk.

"Vy už taky jděte domů. Nesmíte nechávat štěňata bez dozoru. Mají ve zvyku dělat loužičky a obdělávat nábytek."

"Ty si vážně myslíš, že tě tu necháme samotného?" pozvedl obočí Derek.

Samozřejmě už měl svůj zamračený výraz číslo deset a ty svoje vlkodlačíma steroidama nahnané paže založené na hrudi. Obočí výmluvné jako vždy zrovna řvalo 'Děláš si srandu?!?' a pan frajer se opíral o zeď takovým stylem, aby mu byly vidět všechny ty svaly. Asi to nedělal úmyslně, ale prakticky tu pózoval. Stilesovi se chtělo klít na vlkovu adresu a zároveň se modlit, aby nikdo nepoznal, že ten výhled vážně oceňuje.

"Stejně nebude moci nic dělat, když budu mít další... záchvat. Hej, jak jste vlastně dokázali ukecat personál, aby vás sem pustil potom, co mě tu musel křísit?"

Derek sebou při té zmíňce trhl.

"Prostě pustili. Nech to plavat."

Aha, takže tu asi někoho podplatili. Nebo na ně Derek poštval Petera. Možná oboje. Pro jistotu.

"Stilesi."

Ok, tohle není dobré. Jamile Peter vytasí tenhle sympatický hlas pajcnutý smutkem, tak to sakra není dobrý. Zvlášť, když se i pokusí o svou vlastní obdobu soucitného pohled. Sakra ne!

"Neřekl jsi nám všechno, že ano? Je v tom mnohem víc, než jen strach ze smrti."

Derek ztuhl a začal těkat pohledem ze strýce na Stilese.

"Stilesi? O čem to mluví?"

"O ničem. Nechte to být."

"Stilesi," trval na svém starší vlkodlak.

"Dost! O tomhle se nebudeme bavit!"

"Petere? Co se děje?" otočil se na svého strýce Derek.

"Přemýšlej. Pokud by se každý, kdo se bojí zemřít, stal démonem, tak bychom o jejich druhu věděli už dávno. Navíc mám ten pocit, jakoby nám náš drahý chlapec něco zatajoval, že ano, Stilesi?" přisedl si k němu na postel.

Mladík odmítal se mu podívat do očí.

"Stilesi? Pověz, co se doopravdy stalo," pověděl mu jemně Peter.

Stiles však zatvrzele odmítal podívat se jim do očí.

"Všechno, co jsem řekl je pravda."

"Možná je to pravda, ale ne celá pravda. No tak. Víš přece, že nám můžeš říct všechno."

Peter pomalu hladil chlapcovu křečovitě sevřenou dlaň.

"Běžte... pryč..." vypravil ze sebe Stiles a ukázal ke dveřím.

"Sti-"

Derek byl okamžitě přerušen.

"Ven!"

To už měl mladík slzy v očích.

"Něco se stalo ještě předtím než si zemřel, že ano?"

"Vypadněte..."

"Sám si řekl, že lidská psychika se mění , když je člověk zraněný. Je to proces. Nestane se to během okamžiku, ale postupně."

"Přestaň..."

"Ty jsi trpěl, že ano? Ten útok, smrt, to byla jen poslední kapka. Jenže jsi byl zraněný už dlouho před tím."

Chlapec teď už plakal. Tiše. Vyčerpaně. Už toho na něj bylo prostě moc.

Peter ho něžně objal, hladil po vlasech a pohupoval se s ním ve snaze mu nabídnou nějakou útěchu. Sám však chtěl někoho zmrzačit. Trvale. Nejlépe štěňata, která Stilesovi způsobila tolik bolesti. A svému synovci, protože se nestaral o svou lidskou část smečky lépe. A sobě, protože o tom měl vědět. Měl vidět, jak moc zničený Stiles vlastně byl. Jenže nikdo s tím nic neudělal, a proto jsou teď tam kde jsou. Se zničenou lidskou bytostí, která se už jen těžko dá opravit.

***

Erica se snažila zadusit bolestivé sténání, když jí Boyd přiložil na popáleninu kus látky. Zároveň se z ní snažil vysát tolik bolesti, kolik jen šlo, ale sám pomalu nemohl pořádně dýchat. Měl několik řezných ran a pár zlámaných kostí. Obě bety seděly na zemi u převráceného gauče ve snaze poskytnout si útěchu.

Isaac byl stočený do klubíčka a jemně se třásl v rohu místnosti. Psychicky byl na tom ze všech nejhůř a proto ho alfa nechal po většinu trestu napokoji. Isaac měl až příli špatné zkušenosti ze svých předchozích fyzických trestů z rukou svého otce. Netřeba ho traumatizovat ještě víc. Ne v tak velké míře.

Nejhůř na tom byl Jackson. Od doby, co je rozzuřený Peter opustil se nepohl. Jeho tvář byla nehezky oteklá. Erica by možná utrousila nějakou rejpavou poznámku ve smyslu 'teď už nejsi všech typ', ale ve svém momentálním stavu na nějaké hašteření neměla ani pomyšlení.

Nebylo to jen tím, že se jim dostalo plně zasloužého trestu. Peter byl natolik laskavý a vysvětlil jim, co přesně se teď se Stilesem dělo a co k tomu vedlo. Byla to jejich vina.

Erica se tiše rozplakala na Boydově ramenu. Chlapec ji jemně kolébal v náručí, šeptal všechny ty blbosti, jak všechno bude v pořádku, zatémco je Isaac doprovázel tichým kňučením. Asi si ani neuvědomoval, že to dělá.

Peter už byl dávno pryč a nechal štěňata, aby se o sobě vzájemně postarala. Jeho místo je teď u Stilesova lůžka. Před jeho odchodem z Haleova domu mu Derek, který byl stále ještě v nemocnici, zavolal, že Stiles prodělal další z těch jeho 'zachvatů'.

Ačkoli se Stilesův stav výrazně nezhoršil, chlapec byl vyčerpaný, což by nebylo nic tak hrozného, pokud by doktoři nechtěli, aby mladík podstoupil nespočet různých testů. Peter teď musel obstarat spoustu věcí. Ujistit se, aby se šerif o synově stavu nedozvěděl – Stilosovo přání – a také přesvědčit, podplatit nebo pohrozit vedení nemocnice, aby propustili Stilese hned další den. Zajistit chapci soukromí, protože bylo jasné, jako byl měsíc nad nimi, že jeho chlapce dneska už nikdo obtěžovat nebude. Ten kluk si zasloužil oddech.  
***

Stiles se konečně uvelebil v nové posteli. Museli ho prevézt do jiného pokoje, protože... ten starý potřeboval vymalovat. Vlastně si mladý Stilinski v duchu gratuloval.

„Myslím, že jsem vohodil i strop,“ usmál se vyčerpaně na Dereka.

Světe div se, vlkodlakovi zacukaly koutky úst. To znamenalo, že Stilesův komentář shledal vtipný, že? Že?

„Puberťáku.“

„Hej! Jen to, že se chlubím tím, že dokážu obsahem želudku dekorovat místnot, ještě neznamená, že jsem puberťák. I když kalendář říká, že jsem.“

Derek nakrčil nos. Vůně cizí krve proudící ve Stilesových žilách ho znepokojovala, i když věděl, že je to nezbytné. Ten kluk za posledních pár hodin ztratil hodně krve.

„Zkus usnout,“ nakázal vlkodlak.

„Přečteš mi pohádku?“

„Stilesi,“ zavrčel Derek, ale nebyl v tom žádný zápal.

„Nechci spát. Ne teď když tě mám pro sebe.“

Vlkovi se nad tím prohlášením rozbušilo srdce. Vlastně se cítil více než ohromený. Nejdřív ta hádka doma, pak nalezení Stilese v kaluži krve, rozhovor s šerifem, diskuze o démonech, další záchvat a teď... tohle. Buďto je to celé noční můra nebo propracovaný vtip. Není možné, aby se tolik věcí odehrálo za méně jak osm hodin. Derek tomu prostě odmítal věřit.

Derek raději mlčel. Nevěděl jak by měl na něco takového odpovědět.

Bylo asi příliš optimistické doufat, že se teenager nakonec vzdá a skutečně se pokusí usnout. Derek bedlivě sledovat každý mladíkův pohyb, který se převaloval ze strany na stranu. S povzdechem vstal ze židle, přešel k postel, na kterou se váhavě posadil a pomohl chlapci se posadit.

„Jsi neskutečnej, víš to?“

„To mi už bylo nesčetněkrát řečeno. Víš ty co? Cítím se velmi skutečně,“ hrál Stiles uraženého. „Vlastně...“

Stiles se zahleděl do vlkových očí. Vypadal, že chce něco říct, ale neví jak.

Derek zapomněl dýchat, když se na něj mladík takhle díval. Hluboce. Pátravě. Překvapil ho, když propletl prsty s těmi Derekovými a lehce je stiskl.

„Ty víš co chci,“ hlesl Stiles.

„Ne, nevím.“

„Víš. Ale možná pro tebe bude překvapením, když ti řeknu, že jsem to chtěl před tím než jsem zemřel. Kruci,“ Stiles se uchechtl nad tou myšlenkou, „chtěl jsem tě už ten den, kdy jsme tě se Scottem potkali v lese.“

Stiles sebou neznatelně trhl při vzpomínce na Scotta. Dakší věc, kterou podělal kvůli své proměně v démona.

„Samozřejmě tehdy jsi byl jen záhadnej chlap s tím nejhezčím zadkem, co jsem měl tu čest vidět.“

Derek se nad tím neusmál. Ne. Vůbec.

„A nebudeme tu rozebírat tvou estetickou hodnuto levelu 85, protože prostě nebudeme. Ta věc nasazená na tvém krku mluví sama za sebe.“

Stiles si s menšími obtížemi klekl, aby se mohl dost s Derekovi blíž. Ten by však nejraději utekl.

Všechny instinkty na něj křičely, aby svého chlapce objal a líbal ho a prostě mu byl po boku. Ale to nemohl udělat, že? Protože vkodlačí pudy nebraly v potaz Stilesův věk, fakt, že byl šerifovým synem, démonem s nestabilní osobností, člověkem, kterému jeho smečka aktivně ubližovala a tisíce dalších věcí.

„Dereku?“  
Ani si neuvědomoval, že rázně kroutí hlavou. Ne. Nechtěl si to připustit. Mezi nimi bylo příliš nevyřešených a bolestivých věcí. To platilo zvlášť pro Dereka, jelikož to byl právě on, kdo měl Stilese chránit a místo toho ho nechal na pospas vlkům. Doslova. Nezasloužil si cokoli, co mu Stiles tak ochotně nabízel a Derek věděl, co přesně to bylo. Věděl to už delší dobu.

Ale to přece bylo normální ne? Stiles byl hormony ovládaný puberťák a Derek byl shodou okolností ten, který si získal chlapcovu pozornost. Nebyly v tom city na Stilesově straně. A co se Dereka týče... nepyšnil se zrovna nejvybroušenějšími vlšími instinkty. Jeho neustávající selhaní jsou tomu důkazem.

Stiles jemně vzal Derekovu tvář do dlaní a vlkodlak byl nucen se na něj znovu podívat.

„Prosím?“

Derek znova zamítavě zakroutil hlavou.

„Prosím?“ opakoval znovu Stiles nestálým hlasem.

Nebylo to fér! Tak moc to nebylo fér! Stiles přece nemůže jen tak přijít a dožadovat se všech těch věcí, které si Derek tak dlouho odpíral.

Chytil mladíka za ramena a donutil ho si lehnout zpátky na postel. Přehodil přes něj přikrývku s úmyslem to nechat být. Ignorovat všechno, co se stalo a jednoduše odejít, ale... to přece nemohl udělat, že? Dlužil to Stilesovi. Nemohl ho znovu zklamat. Nemohl mu zase ublížit.

Jenže pokud to udě-

Jemný dotek rtů spolehlivě umlčel všechny jeho myšlenky.

Zcela ztracen v záplavě různých pocitů, Derek nevědomky opětoval polibek. Bylo to něžné, cudné, nic než dotek. Žádná vášeň jen dechberoucí směs nádherných vjemů.

Stiles roztřeseně vydechl, když se konečně oddělili. Jantorové oči zářily něčím, co Derek nedokázal rozluštit. Horkých dech mu omýval tvář. Cítil z něj cítit jen krev, ale to mu nevadilo. Momentálně byl až moc zabraný do obrazu přes sebou. 

Stiles měl rozšířené zornice, ústa vlhká a lákavě rudá...

Derek si myslel, že to co vidí je lákavá podívaná, ale pak nabral hluboký nádech do plic a... nedalo se to popsat. Bylo to příliš věcí najednou. Tak moc chtěl jednoduše na Stilese skočit a líbat a nárokovat si jeho tělo. Dělat všechny ty hříšné věci o kterých snil v soukromí svého pokoje.

Ale taky tu chtěl jen ležet se Stilesem v náručí a nasávat tu nádhernou vůni Stilesova vzrušení, protože to bylo právě to, co mu zablokovalo všechny mozkové funkce. Stiles ho chtěl a to ho dovádělo k šílenství.

„Vypadáš, jako by ses měl přeměnit,“ vydechl s úsměvem Stiles.

„To protože chci.“

Tentokrát inicioval polibek Derek.

Přejel po mladíkově chvějícím se spodním rtu než pomalu vklouzl dovnitř. Zasténal nad ochotou se kterou ho Stiles přijal.

Mladík si ho přitáhl blíž. Prsty křečovitě svíraly jeho triko.

Derek by vyl rozkoší kdyby mohl. Stiles dělal ty neznatelné nízké zvuky, když ho muž líbal. Bylo vidět, že neměl moc zkušeností, ale o to víc potěšení to vlkovi přinášelo. Položil dlaň na Stilesův bledý krk a mohl cítit zběsile bubnující tepnu pod konečky prstů.

Už to nebyl nevinný polibek, ale pořád to ani nebylo to zběsilé líbání, po kterém Derek tam moc prahl. Teď na to ale bylo příliš brzy.

Stiles tiše zasténal, zanořil své dlouhé prsty do Derekových vlasů na znamení, že je všechno podle jeho gusta.

Po chvíli se odtrhli, aby mohli popadnout dech. Derek ale neotálel hned se vrhl na každičkou část odhalené kůže, na kterou dosáhl. Zasypával Stilesovu tvář drobnými polibky. Chlapec pod ním poslušně držel, což bylo něco, co velmi imponovalo Derekově dominantní nátuře.

Chvíli si pohrával s chlapcovými rty. Okusoval je a pak zas s citem líbal.

Všudypřítomná vůně jejich vzrušení se stávala ještě znatelnější.

Derek napůl seděl na posteli a napůl ležel na Stilesovi. Ruce prozkoumávaly křehké tělo skryté pod nemocničním oblečením.

Vlkodlak se na chvíli zcela odtáhl, což si vysloužilo tiché zklamané 'ne'.

„Tohle... asi není nejlepší místo... pro...“ vydral ze sebe muž.

Stiles pokrčil rameny.

„Můžeme dělat alespoň něco.“

Derek horlivě přikývl a vrátil se k práci. Přesunul svou pozornost k mladíkově krku.

Bože, jak moc se musel ovládat, aby nezkousl citlivou kůži a neoznačkoval si svého chlapce. Místo toho neúnavě olizoval a líbal tepnu, která zrovna přešla do nouzového módu. Stilesovo srdce bilo tak rychle až se Derek bál, že mu způsobil další záchvat.

„-osím...“ vydechl Stiles a Derek zakňoural.

Zakňoural.

Laura by na nějbyla pyšná, pomyslel si sarkasticky, ale pokračoval v týrání svého chlapce.

Stilesovi ruce zabloudily až k pásku u Derekových kalhot. Jasně, že se ihned pokusil tu věc rozepnout.

„Počkej,“ vyhrkl Derek.

Stiles mu věnoval zmatený pohled.

„Jen... nech mě... to udělat. Na to ostaní budeme mít čas potom.“

Ani nečekal na odpověď a vtiskl mladíkovi rychlý polibek na ústa než mu pomalu vytáhl volnou košili až ke krku a vystavil ho tak chladnému vzduchu v místnosti.

Stiles byl vážně unavený. Nebylo ani divu, ztratil hodně krve. Derek si byl vědom, že se pohybuje mezi spánkem a bdělostí, ale nemohl se přinutit toho litovat. Alespoň byl kluk v klidu a nechal Dereka určovat směr.

Vlkodlak dělal vše možné, vytasil každý svůj trumf, aby dal Stilesovi ten nejlepší zážitek a soudě podle tichých sténů plynoucí z těch nádherných úst, odváděl dobrou práci.

Zlom přišel, když se dostal k mladíkovým bradavkám. Jakmile vzal jednu do úst, Stiles se s hlasitým stenem pokusil posadit. Ještě, že ho Derek držel. Donutil ho si zase lehnout a pokračoval v sání a laskaní.

Rukou sklouzl do chlapcova klína. Částečně stáhl kalhoty, odhalil jemnou kůži a začal ji laskat. Stiles by vykřikl slastí, kdyby mohl, ale jeho hlas se zlomil v bezdeché sténaní. Přitáhl si Dereka pro hluboký polibek.

Derek ho pomalu zpracovával. Sice si nebyl jistý, jestli má Stiles dostatek krve na to, aby měl plnou erekci, ale ukázalo se, že to nebude zas až takový problém. Chlapec pod jeho doteky pomalu malátněl.

„Shhh...“ tišil ho Derel. „Lehni si zpátky a nech mě ti to udělat.“

Stiles nad tím zasténal. Jeho boky se rytmicky pohyboval, jak přirážel do Derekovi pěsti.

Silný pach krve ho donutil na chvíli přestat. Všiml si, že Stiles krvácí z místa, kde měl napojenou infuzi, ale zdálo se, že si toho démon nevšiml. Opatrně, aby Stilese nevyrušil ze slastného pojení, pomalu vytáhl jehlu a odhodil ji stranou. Chlapec si toho dál ničeho nevšímal, prsty zapletené stále v Derekových vlasech a vydával ti štěněčí zvuky, kdykoli, když se Derek dotkl toho správného místa.

„Hhhh... Dereku...“

Derek jemně okusoval chlapcův bok než se přesunul ke kyčelní kosti a odtud směřoval dolů směrem k rozkroku což, jak rychle zjistil, bylo Stilesovo zvlášť citlivé místečko, které ho donutilo sebou škubat.

„Dereku, Dereku...“

Stiles si asi ani neuvědomoval, že mluví nebo co to vlastně s mužem dělá. Vlk měl momentálně erekci monumentálních rozměrů a když se k tomu přičte přecitlivělost pářících se vlkodlaků. Au. Derek měl problém vůbec dýchat, protože každý další nádech znamenal jen extra dávku chtíče.

„Stilesi... budeš se cítit tak dobře... tak dobře...“ šeptal Derek tiše do horké kůže chlapcova klína.

Stáhl plandavé kalhoty z chlapcových stehen, ale deku stále nechával kolem mladíkových boků. Nadzvedl ji a častečně pod ni vklouzl než začal tam, kde přestal. Trápil Stilese olizováním a okusováním chvějících se stehen.

„Dereku... prosím...“

„Ještě ne.“

Derek strávil pod dekou příštích deset minut. Deset minut. Za tu dobu vytvořil slušnou sbírku cucfleků na bělostných stehnech, bocích a přilehlém okolí.

Vlkodlak oficiálně končil s drážděním a odříkáním si a vrhl se na chlapcův penis. Sám ze sebe vydal nelidské vrčení, když poprvé Stilese ochutnal.

Stiles už byl jen kupička sténající slasti. Svíral v rukou prostěradla tak silně až mu bělaly klouby a nevědomky mumlal různé nesmysly. Většinou to ale bylo Derekovo jméno.

Derek obemkl rty kolem chlapcova penisu a začal jemně sát. Špatný tah. Stilesovo tělo se napjalo. Derek už byl připravený, takže mu ani nevadilo, když se Stiles posadil, ani když mu chlapec vrazil svou erekci hluboko do krku.

„Proboha... promiň...“ začal se hořečně omlouvat.

Muž ho chytil za ruku ve snaze ho utišit. Rozhodně ho nehodlal pustit z úst, aby mohl mluvit. Ne teď když z něj mohl dostat všechnu tu nádhernou chuť.

Stiles padl zpátky do peřin. Snažil se ovládnout se a nezačít přirážet do Derekových nadaných úst, a-

Jeho myšlenky byly přerušeny velkými prsty , které si našly cestu mezi Stilesovi rty.

Mladík zasténal a ano, to byly slzy v jeho očích. Tohle byl ten nejlepší erotický moment v jeho životě a to počítal všechny ty zvrácené sny, které také zahrnovaly Dereka.

Přijal prsty do svých úst a začal je sát. Pohyboval se ve stejném rytmu jako Derek, což jen u alfy vyvolalo hluboké vrčení a bože, nebyl to ten nejlepší pocit na světě?

Pak ho to napadlo. Chtěl Derek...?

Až ty prsty vytáhne, budou krásně vlhké a připravené pro...

Derekovi prsty... uvnitř něj.

Nad tou myšlenkou Stiles vyvrcholil.

Zaklepání na dveře je vytrhlo ze slastného opojení.

Derek si rychle otřel pusu, narovnal Stilesovy kalhoty a přikryl ho s takovou rychlosti, že jeho spolupachatel ani nevěděl, co se děje.

"Jen klid, chlapci."

Do pokoje nakoukl Peter se špatně skrývaným úsměvem.

"Už je vše zařízené. Ráno v devět hodin bude Stiles propuštěn. V tom případě bych doporučoval ho vzít do našeho domu, abychom ho mohli mít pod dohledem. A u všech svatých, nechte si to později. Chytit vás nějaká sestra, podá na tebe trestní oznámení za zneužívání nezletilých," sykne Peter. "Sakra, Dereku…! Máme s šerifem už tak dost problémů a za tohle by ti napálil broky rovnou do zadku."

Stiles se celou tu dobu skrýval pod peřinou, míra jeho zhrození byla nehorázně vysoká. Peter věděl, co se tu odehrávalo. Mohl to dokonce vyčenichat. Teď ví, jak je Stiles cítit, když...

"A ty tam! Přestaň kňučet jako střelené štěně. Nic tak hrozného se zas nestalo."

Ignorovat je. Třeba pak oba zmizí a nechají ho umřít hanbou v klidu.

To Derek ale nehodlal dopustit.

"Ještě nedávno jsi mu málem ojížděl nohu. Proč z toho teď děláš takovou vědu?"

Ne. Derek to prostě nemohl nechat jít. On si prostě musel ještě píchnout.

A teď se ten pedostrýček smál! To tak není fér!

"No tak. Vylez," Derek se snažil udržet lehký tón, zatímco tahal za peřinu.

Stiles se své jediné obrany nehodlal vzdát a držel se jí jako o život.

"Ha-kruci-ha. Je to pro vás vtipné? Dobírat si někoho, kdo zrovna... a to..."

Mumlal Stiles, ale vážně nevěděl - jak má pokračovat? No tak! Jak má znova nastartovat tenhle démonický motor? Zrovna teď by byl radši arogantní sráč než nezkušený puberťák, který si prožívá svou vlastní obdobu snu 'nahý ve třídě' s tím rozdílem, že tohle bylo asi tak šestsetkrát horší.

"... Derekova vina."

Mohl slyšet, jak se oba dva smějí. Postel na druhé straně se pohnula a Stilesovi došlo, že si Peter přisedl.

Proč ho svět tak nenáviděl?

"Vážně se musíš naučit, jak to ve smečce chodí," poznamenal Peter. "Nebudeš pak mít tuhle potřebu děsit sám sebe, když to není nutné."

Někdo položil dlaň na místo, kde měl Stiles vlasy. Chlapec vsázel na Petera. Musel uznat, že je to docela příjemné.

I přes zjevnou ostudu, kterou cítil do morku kostí a ještě dál, Stiles přiznával, že se cítí moc příjemně. Teplo sálající z vlkodlačích těl, po každém boku jedno, vlídná slova a vědomí, že ti muži jsou s stále s ním i přes všechno, co se poslední dobou stalo, naplňovalo Stilese hřejivým pocitem. Jakoby měl u sebe rodinu... smečku.

"Víš, že Derek při masturbaci vrčí?"

Cože?

Stiles vylétl do sedu. Tahle informace přišla zničehonic.

Peter se znovu rozesmál, zatímco Derek si vyměnil místa se Stilesem a teď to byl on, kdo vypadal, že se chce hanbou propadnout.

"Zmlkni!"

"Byl jsi roztomilej."

"Mlč říkám!"

Stiles se nevěřícně otočil na Dereka.

"Vážně? Chlape, ty se červenáš! Petere, že se červená? Bože, to je totálně červená. Ty máš skutečně schopnost se červenat. Tohljade..." Stiles mluvil i přes obrovskou dlaň zakrývající mu ústa.

Derek vypadal, že se nemůže rozhodnout, koho pohledem zavraždit jako prvního. Těkal mezi Stilesem a Peterem, což dodávalo situaci na směšnosti, protože vypadal, jako by sledoval tenis.

"Můj milý chlapče, jsem přesvědčen, že to, co Derek dělá, se skutečně nazývá červenání," uchechtl se Peter.

"Hej! Hej! Řekni mi víc!" poskočil radostně Stiles.

Ten kluk dokázal zapomenout na všechno, pokud to znamenalo příjem nových informací. Zvlášť pokud se ty informace týkaly Dereka. Konečně budeme něco, s čím bude moci vlkodlakovi vyhrožovat.

Derek se snížil k výhružnému vrčení.

Peter vypadal, že se snaží nepoddat záchvatu smíchu nad vzpomínkou na mladého Dereka.

"Když se to stalo poprvé, jeho rodiče, já a pár dalších starších členů naší rodiny prohledávalo barák a snažilo se najít zdroj toho zvuku. Jak se ukázalo, Derek to rá-"

"Tak už dost! Oba dva! Okamžitě přestaňte myslet na-"

"Oj, ale já na o chci myslet," prohlásil s ďábelským úsměvem Stiles.

Bylo to hezké... pošťuchovat se takhle, jako opravdová smečka. Stiles mohl alespoň předstírat, že tam venku nejsou monstra. Nebo že tady uvnitř nejsou démoni.

 

***

 

Pár dní uplynulo a všude se zdál být klid. Žádné útoky, mrtvoly ani nevysvětlitelné úkazy. Skoro jako dusno před bouří...

Stiles se odmítal setkat s celou smečkou nebo jít do Haleova domu, jak to bylo v plánu. Byl k sobě upřímný a přiznal, že se nechtěl setkat s betama. Ne teď, když je Peter proháněl kvůli tomu, co mu udělaly.

Trávil teď mnohem více času s otcem, což bylo dobře, protože ho poslední dobou... ne úplně zanedbával, ale i když s ním byl, jeho mysl bloudila kdesi jinde, spřádala plány a celkově si Stiles vůbec neužíval šerifovy společnosti tak, jak by měl.

Teď ale společně sledovali televizi, bavili se spolu, Stiles dokonce jednoho večera dokázal ukrást otcovy složky a přes noc vyřešit případ. Ráno nechal tátovi na lístečku všechny důležité informace než vyrazil za Peterem, se kterým měl menší studijní dostaveníčko v oboru nadpřirozena. Pak už jen s napětím čekal, co na to otec řekne, až se vrátí domů.

Šerif nejdřív vypadal, že mu chce pěkně vyčinit za to, že mu lezl do spisů, ale nakonec ho jen objal. A co víc, řekl Stilesovi, že je na něj pyšný. Chlapec jen těžko skrýval slzy v očích.

Postupem času se jeho démonická stránka začala vracet, ale ne s takovou silou s jakou Stiles očekával, že mu vtrhne do života.

 

***

 

"Takže jak je to s tvou temnější polovičkou?" optal se Peter, když konečně zavřel starou zaprášenou knihu.

Stiles se protáhl. Seděli na tou bichlí pěkných pár hodin.

"Je zpátky. Můžu to cítit uvnitř sebe, ale neovládá mě to tak jako dřív. Vím, kde končím já a kde začíná ta věc, a taky můžu využívat všechny její bonusy."

"Takže se cítit v pořádku?"

Stiles cítil teplo rozlévající se mu hrudí nad vší tou péčí, kterou ho Peter zahrnoval.

"Jo. Jo jsem v pohodě. Díky."

Už bylo pozdě. Stiles by měl jít domů, aby stihl tátovi udělat večeři.

Peter vstal z pohovky a oprášil si neexistující smetí z trika.

"Zítra ve stejnou dobu?"

"Vlastně," začal nejistě Stiles, "zítra jsem chtěl... ehm... jít někam jinam."

Výborná práce. Fakt skvělá. Proč rovnou nevytáhneš transparent, který by řval 'podezřelé chování' s šipkou ukazující rovnou na tebe?

A jasně, že to Peterovi neuniklo. Protože Peter je... Peter.

Vlkodlak si založil ruce na hrudi a hodil po něm jediným velice výřečným obočím. Haleovi to musí mít zakódované v krvi, jako nějaká komunikace.

"Fajn, fajn. Tak jdu po Ennisovi, jasně?" rozhodil ruce Stiles.

Cítil se jak dítě, které bylo přistiženo při nepleše.

Muž se nad tím zamračil.

"Jdeš sám?"

Stiles pokrčil rameny.

"Chci ho jen přesvědčit, aby byl s námi stejně jako dvojčata. Buď to, nebo aby odešel. Kali? Tu mrchu chci zabít. Ale pro teď tu jde jen o Ennise."

Peter k němu přistoupil a jemně ho chytil za ramena.

"Půjdu s tebou."

"V žádném případě. Podívej... já to zvládnu. To nejhorší, co se může stát, je, že ho zabiju, nebo jednoduše uteču a nikomu se nic nestane. To je ta úplně nejvíc nejhorší varianta, která může nastat. Co? Kámo?"

Muž vzdychl.

"Hlavně buď opatrný."

Stiles se ho pokusil oslnit širokým úsměvem.

"Potřebuju, abys Dereka připravil na možnost, že bude mít smečka o člena navíc."

 

***

 

Nakonec se ukázalo, že zlákat Ennise, nebude problém. Ten chlap se už jednou pokusil utéct, ale Deucalion na to přišel a potrestal ho. Ennis neřekl jak, ale podle toho, jak zbledl při pouhé vzpomínce na své potrestání si Stiles mohl domyslet, že to nebylo nic hezkého.

Samozřejmě, že se vlkodlak bál Alfa smečku opustit. Na druhou stranu se jich bál.

Hodně se jich bál.

Nakonec z něj vypadlo, že Deucalion experimentoval a nabíral síly. Podle toho, co Stiles slyšel, to nemělo nic společného s démonem, kterého měl v sobě on sám. Bylo to něco mnohem horšího, pokud by si měl tipnout, a to měnilo plány.

Poprvé za dlouho dobu měl pocit, že Deucalion by mohl být problém, se kterým by si nemusel umět poradit. To ovšem Ennisovi říkat nebude. Prozradil mu pár věcí ve snaze ho přesvědčit, že se přidává k vítězné straně. Zabralo to.

Ennis byl jejich. Teď se jen vypořádat s Kali.

 

***

 

Celá smečka, usazená v obýváku, už byla připravená na příchod nového člena.

"Vážnění," ohlásil spokojeně Stiles, "tohle je Ennis. Řekněte ahoj."

Isaac mu zamával a téměř skutečně řekl 'ahoj' než se s ruměncem na tvářích zastavil.

Derek se postavil a šel si s novým přírůstkem potřást rukou.

"Vítej ve své nové smečce."

Ennis neodpověděl, jen přikývl a nechal oči přilepené k zemi. Peter si odfrkl.

"A podívejme. Tenhle má dokonalý beta trénink."

"Moment. Já myslela, že jsou to všechno alfy," ozvala se Erica.

Stiles si s tichým smíchem šel sednout k Peterovi. Nebo spíš na Petera. Jeho klín. Prostě do Peterova křesla, které zrovna okupoval Peter. Ne že by to někoho překvapovalo.

Mladík ani neposlouchal Dereka, který instruoval nově příchozího a vysvětloval, jak to u nich chodí. Místo toho byl pohodlně opřený o Petera, silné ruce omotané kolem pasu a potichu si s ním povídal o jejich novém nálezu. Nekronomicon byl, jak se zdálo, skutečná věc.

"Stilesi?" vytrhl je Derek z rozpravy. "Chceš ještě něco dodat?"

"Vlastně mám pro vás domácí úkol," oznámil mladík. "Díky Ennisovi teď známe Deucalionovu polohu, a jelikož Kali ho nikdy neopouští, tak je budeme muset sundat oba najednou. Takže trénink, trénink, trénink. Teď když máte dalšího alfu, trénování bet půjde mnohem rychleji. Nebo snad chcete něco dělat ohledně Ennisova... alfovství?"

"Bylo by nejlepší ho nechat tak, jak je. Přijal postavení bety, takže to nebude problém. Potřebujeme každého schopného vlkodlaka v nejlepší kondici, pokud máme zabít Kali s Deucalionem."

Peter měl pravdu. Navíc to nevypadalo, že by chtěl Ennis dělat problémy, takže prozatím si své rudé oči může nechat.

Stiles pomalu usínal. Peter scentoval jeho krk, otíral se o jeho tváře a tiše předl, což ukolébávalo Stilese ke spánku.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tak ještě jednou; proč musíme uprostřed noci cestovat přes celé město? A navíc v tomto oblečení?"

Navzdory Peterovým protestům to nevypadalo, že ho jeho šaty, hříšně obepínající jeho postavu, nějak iritují. Stiles měl dokonce podezření, že Starší vlkodlak si to užívá z celé skupinky nejvíc. Vždycky byl drama queen. Naproti tomu Derek…

"Proč musím sedět vzadu?" vrčel nakvašeně mladší Hale.

Stiles si povzdechl.

"Ztichněte. Oba dva. Víte kolik přesvědčování a slibů mě to stálo, než mě táta pustil ven? Prostě si jen snažte užít večer. To by sice mohlo být těžké, tady pro Rooty Tooty Heavy Duty Broody Alpha, ale ty, Petere, mi s ním pomůžeš, co?"

Strýček bojoval s úšklebkem.

"Nechci vědět, co se odehrává v tvém mozku, když dokáže přijít na takové názvy. A aby bylo jasno, já se támhle o mladého nestarám. Máš ho na dohled ty," založil si ruce na hrudi Peter.

Asi toho už měl dost z dob, kdy byl Derek dítě.

Ze zadní sedačky se ozvalo varovné vrčení.

"Vlastně jsem myslel, že bychom se mohli o sebe starat všichni navzájem," dodal jemně Stiles a mohl téměř slyšet, jak se oběma mužům vyloupla erekce.

Jungle byla plná života, když konečně dorazili.

Stiles nezapomněl okomentovat, jak oba dva muži hezky zapadali do davu v tom těsném oblečení a kůži.

"Přece jen nejste takové vykopávky, aby se s tím nedalo něco dělat."

Sice si nemohl být přes ty basy jistý, ale Stiles by mohl vsadit svůj Jeep na to, že mohl oba dva slyšet vrčet. Byli tak roztomilí.

"Ok, pojede se takhle," oznámil mladík. "Ty," čapnul Dereka za triko a přitáhl si ho blíž, "na mě půjdeš zezadu. Ty zaujmeš místo ve frontové linii," obrátil se na Petera.

Peter vypadal překvapeně. Stiles nad tím rozkošným zmateným výrazem protočil oči, vzal jeho ruce a položil si je na vlastní boky, zatímco ho pomalu táhl směrem k sobě. Zastavil, když na zádech ucítil cosi, co se podobalo horké cihlové zdi. Derek. Zatracení vlkdodlačíma steroidama nahnaní... vlkodlaci. To se jejich miminka už rodí jako minikulturisti?

Spokojeně zapředl, položil si hlavu na Derekovo rameno a začal se pohybovat do rytmu hudby.

Ještě před pár měsíci by sebou pravděpodobně mrskl na zem hned při vstupu do místnosti. Teď? Mise 'oblbnout vlky bokama Shakiry' zahájena.

"Změnil jsem názor. Líbí se mi tu," nechal se slyšet Peter.

Zdálo se, že Derek se strýcem souhlasí. Vrněl chlapci přímo do ucha a, Dibello, nebyl to nádherný zvuk.

Všichni tři se pohybovali do rytmu hudby. Asi to měl být tanec, ale většina přihlížejících by se shodla na tom, že to byla špatně zamaskovaná a dost explicitní předehra. Derek se většinou držel v oblasti Stilesova krku. Skvělé. Ráno tam bude mít krásnou sbírku modřin od těch téměř zubů. Peter chlapci naopak kradl dech vášnivými polibky.

Stiles dávno zapomněl, že jsou na tanečním parketu. Kam se hrabe 'namaluj mě jako jednu z tvých francouzských dívek', tohle je ten nejerotičtější zážitek v historii pornografie. Ani nevěděl, komu patří ta ruka, dráždící cestičku chloupků směřující do jeho kalhot. A Peter dělal sakra dobrou práci v dráždění mladíkova rozkroku. Sice to maskoval jako obyčejné taneční pohyby, ale Stiles nebyl zas až tak naivní.

"Dereku?"

"Hmmm?"

"Doufám, že to, co mě šťouchá do zadku, je jen přezka."

Peter si tiše odfrkl.

Není to přezka. To na nějakých osm set procent není přezka!

Stiles bezostyšně zasténal, když se k němu Derek přitiskl a třel se o něj erekcí přesně na tom správném místečku.

Peter lačně polykal všechny jeho steny a tiché výkřiky.

Stiles se nemohl vytahovat s tím, že by měl velké zkušenosti s líbáním. Nebo se sexem. Nebo s fyzickou interakcí na intimní úrovni. Alespoň ne praktické zkušenosti, ale momentálně využíval všechny nastudované znalosti, které si kdy na internetu našel a světe div se - šlo mu to! Pokud alespoň mohl posoudit z Peterových reakcí. Zapojil trochu atletických dovedností, a aniž by nějak výrazně změnil pozici, začal Derekova ústa zasypávat polibky.

A teď přijde bomba. Derek taky sténal. Bože! Stiles by měl na zlatou desku vyleptat datum, čas a událost. 'Zde Derek Hale popnul bonera a s vášní sobě nevlastní začal sténat uprostřed davu.'

Mladíkem zmítaly vlny vzrušení. Muži už se ani nesnažili nabodovat tanec. Jednoduše se o něj třeli a celý ten akt by klidně mohl být součástí postelových hrátek. Derek k němu zezadu přirážel, třel se s takovou vervou, až to Stiles musel prohlásit za plnohodnotný sex. Zepředu mohl cítit Peterovu erekci. To je úspěch sám o sobě, Stiles si nemohl stěžovat… a navíc se ta věc cukala!

Stiles stočil ruku dozadu, chytil Dereka za ten perfektní kamenný zadeček a pokusil se ho přitáhnout si ho ještě blíž, zatímco zepředu zkusil to samé s Peterem. Udělat se do kalhot? To pro něj nebude problém. Ale tihle dva senioři? Zvládli by to vůbec? Stiles se do nového questu pustil s vervou paladina.

Ani nevěděli, jak dlouho tenhle hříšný tanec pokračoval, ale podle zvětšující se skvrny na slipech od preejakulátu by Stiles tipoval že 'dost dlouho' by asi tak odpovídalo.

"Ok, staříci, máte dvě možnosti," Stiles musel zastavit, aby popadl dech. "Jít k baru a dát si něco silného. Něco, co bude spouštět měřiče radioaktivity, když projdeme kolem… nebo vypadnout a vrhnout se na to jako banda poloincestních králíků."

"Souhlasím!" vyhrkl přidušeně Derek.

"Já ne," prohlásil Peter a tentokrát se otřel o Stilese zvlášť silně.

Chlapec přidušeně vykřikl a schoval rozpálenou tvář v ohbí Peterova krku.

"Jen se pořádně nadechni, drahý synovče."

Derek vypustil nějaký těžko identifikovatelný zvuk, o který se Stiles ani v nejmenším nestaral. Momentálně měl jiné starosti. Například, jak mu brzy imploduje mozek.

S nečekaným zanícením se Derek vrátil k předchozí činnosti, jen s tím rozdílem, že se pokoušel Stilesovi uhryzat hlavu. Skoro. Téměř. Určitě. Stiles se pod všemi těmi polibky a okusováním svíjel. Kdo by řekl, že je zátylek tak citlivé a intimní místečko.

Peter... ho ojížděl. Doslova. Stilesovi se drala do mysli představa ratlíka ojíždějící pánovu nohu, ale pravdou bylo, že tohle bylo asi tak milionkrát erotičtější. Všechno to tření a rychlé pohyby... a ten hlas.

"Chci, aby ses udělal."

 

***

 

Sakra. Chodit kolem s mokrýma kalhotama nebylo zrovna příjemné. Jak se vůbec dostal ven? Nebyli ještě před chvílí v klubu? Teď byli v nějaké zapadlé uličce, která téměř křičela 'násilníci zde.'

Nevěděl, jak se to Peterovi podařilo, ale muž si chlapce nějakým záhadným způsobem vytáhl na klín, takže se Stiles mohl pohodlně opřít.

To bylo skvělé, ne? Mít za zády kus pořádného masa, silné ruce obtočené kolem hrudníku, které ho jen tak mimochodem dováděly k nepříčetnosti a k tomu bezva komentář typu: "Po téhle noci nebudeš moci týden chodit."

A co bylo ještě lepší? Derek.

Na kolenou.

Dělající krátký proces se Stiessovými kalhoty.

Než si mladík stačil uvědomit, co se vlastně děje, už byl od pasu dolů svlečený a tvrdý jak kámen. Jak mohl vůbec mít erekci, když se před chvílí udělal v klubu? Zatracené Haleovy geny.

Stiles byl ještě mokrý ze svého posledního čísla a studený noční vzduch na holé kůži nebyl zrovna nejpříjemnější, ale to se změnilo, jakmile ho obklopila nádherně horká ústa. Bylo to tak těsné a vlhké a Stiles byl od svého druhého orgasmu jen nějakých 57 vteřin.

Peter ho jemně chytl za bradu a otočil si ho zlehka k sobě. Hladově se zmocnil plných rtů. Sál je a okusoval.

"Jaké to je, Stilesi? Jaké to je mít pro sebe čistokrevného vlkodlaka, a alfu k tomu, na kolenou?" šeptal mu do ucha Peter.

Chlapec zoufale zasténal. Ani se nesnažil ovládnout, když se mu roztřásla stehna vzrušením. Nedokázal si vybrat, co bylo lepší. Derek a všechno to co mu dělal nebo Peter a jeho hlas?

"Podívej se na něj."

Stiles ho s menšími obtížemi poslechl, slzy v očích při tom nijak nepomáhaly, a ten pohled jím otřásl.

Derekovi žhnuly oči rudou barvou, když ústy pomalu klouzal po chlapcově erekci. Zvládl vzít do úst celý jeho penis, čímž byl Stiles zvlášť ohromen. Jak často na vás zkusí alfa vlkodlak deepthroat?

"Tak moc tě chce."

Stiles zasténal.

Jemně zajel dlaní do černých vlasů. Sice to udělal s úmyslem ho pohladit, ale brzy skončil u pevného svírání krátkých pramenů. Jeho alfa byl sakra dobrý v tom, co dělal.

"A já taky."

Teplá dlaň mu sjela pod triko a začalo mnout jednu bradavku.

"My oba. Až tohle všechno skončí, vezmeme tě do postele a nepustíme tě z ní, dokud každé místečko na tvém těle nebude poseto našimi značkami."

Silné dlaně mu klouzaly po bocích, stehnech, dráždily všechna ta citlivá místečka, o kterých Stiles do teď neměl ani tušení.

"Chtěl bys to, že ano? Aby každý viděl, komu patříš."

Mezi půlky se mu tlačila látkou zahalená erekce. Hrubá látka Peterových džínů ho dráždila a nutila se svíjet. Starší muž ho musel držet na místě, zatímco jemně pohyboval pánví a napodoboval nějaké velmi nemravné akce. Stiles mohl skoro cítit špičku erekce tlačící se mu do těla. Téměř.

Jen malý kousek.

Kruci! Proč musejí být vlkodlaci tak silní? Zoufale se chtěl oběma vymanit ze sevření a pohybovat se dle vlastní vůle. Nebo ještě lépe - sjíždět je jako nadržený pes.

"Nh…" nechal se slyšet Stiles.

Proč ho musí držet?

"Copak bys chtěl? Hm?" zavrněl mu Peter do ucha, než mu zkousl lalůček.

"Prosím..."

"O co prosíš? Pověz."

Kdyby tak Stiles věděl. Momentálně chtěl jednoduše vyvrcholit, ale taky chtěl to, o čem mluvil Peter. Zalézt s nima do postele a nikdy nevyjít. Dělat všechny ty věci, o kterých četl na internetu. Možná zapojit fantazii a trochu experimentovat.

Jenže to nešlo...

"Chtěl bys něco tady?" zeptal se Peter a přirazil boky.

Stiles chraplavě vykřikl.

"Chtěl bys něco uvnitř Stilesi? Chtěl bys mě uvnitř?"

Chlapec nebyl zrovna schopen řeči a tak jednoduše přikývl.

"Chtěl bys, abych tě roztáhl? Vyzkoušel, kde jsou tvé limity? Chceš, aby to bolelo?" znovu prudce přirazil.

Derek se zapojil do hry a začal rychlé sát. Bylo to až na pokraji bolesti. Zvlášť když přidal náznak zubů.

To se ti dva domluvili? Praktikovali si to nanečisto?

"Nebo na to chceš jít pomalu, hm?"

Derek zpomalil. Jen se s ním mazlil.

"Řekni."

Stiles zakroutil hlavou. Ne. Momentálně je out of order. Nemůže ani fungovat, natož mluvit.

Derek mu jemně promnul varlata. Poprvé od doby, co Stiles vzal do úst nechal jeho penis vyklouznout s hlasitým 'pop', aby si sám mohl naslinit prst. Stiles na to hleděl s úžasem. Říkejte mu něco o orální fixaci, tohle to pravé žrádlo.

Kam to...?

Stiles naprosto ztratil schopnost ovládat vlastní tělo, když Derek přejel prsten přes jeho perineum a pak přitlačil na jedno zvlášť speciální místo.

Vlkodlak pod ním se ihned pustil zpět do práce na jeho penisu. Tentokrát si jen pohrával se špičkou. Jemně ji okusoval, olizoval a dělal spoustu dalších sladkých věcí, které Stilesovi ničily mozkové buňky.

Mladík už nevnímal nic. Bezmocně se zmítal v Peterově sevření. Nečinně se o něj opíral a vychutnával si každou vteřinu.

Pravda, taky se snažil zapamatovat vše to, co tam dole Derek dělal. Dnes jim to chtěl všechno vrátit. Volně přeloženo: usouložit k nevědomí.

"Hn..."

Stilesovi se nějak podařilo najít Derekova široká ramena, která momentálně svíral, jako by na tom závisel jeho život.

"Už budeš?"

Táhni do háje s tím vrněním, strýčku pedo.

Stiles raději nevnímal vlastní ubohé steny a výkřiky. Jeho hlas už byl samým vypětím nakřáplý.

"De-... Der-... poč-kej... už..."

Zaryl muži nehty do ramen a pokusil se ho odstrčit. Moc úspěchu neměl.

Vyčerpaný výkřik protnul noc.

Derek spolykal všechno, co mu Stiles nabídl, a jako správný vlk slízal vše, co se nešťastnou náhodou dostalo mimo místo určení - jeho ústa.

Stiles se chvěl, když ho jazykem očišťoval na přecitlivělých místech. Nakonec ho Peter musel odstrčit. Derek vytrvale olizoval hlavu penisu, což v tenhle moment bylo spíš bolestivé než cokoli jiného.

Derek nakonec vstal a okamžitě šel pro polibek.

Ke svému kmotrovi.

Stiles měl při pohledu na ně svůj třetí orgasmus.

Peter spokojeně vrněl, když mu Derek prozkoumával ústa jazykem. Když se od sebe vzdálili, Peter slastně vzdychl.

"Chutnáš skvěle," zavrněl a naklonil se k Stilesovi.

Peter ho dlouhou dobu vášnivě líbal a malými pohyby se o něj neustále třel. Stiles se mohl ochutnat skrz jejich lahodně zvrácený polibek.

Když ho Peter propustil, aby mohl mladík popadnout dech, Derek se okamžitě ujal své role a začal s líbáním zase on.

Takhle to šlo nějakou chvíli než Stiles znovu našel hlas.

"Wow," vysoukal ze sebe kluk.

"Skutečně velké 'wow.' Teenageři mají mít staminu. Kam se podělá tvá?"

"Ha-pěkně-ha." Stiles nasadil komický tón. "Pane Stilinski, jaká je vaše kvalifikace? Vaše úroveň zkušenosti? Máte nějaké speciální dovednosti? Na stupnici od jedné do ubožáka, jak moc panicem ráčíte být?"

Odpovědí mu byl nádherný zvuk smíchu. Dokonce i Derek měl v očích jiskřičky.

"Ok. Ok," projel si vlasy rukou, aby dostal zplihlé prameny z očí. "Co takhle... jít někam a postarat se o vás, staříci, hm?"

"Ne," řekl Derek a vrátil se k olizování tepny na chlapcově krku.

"Ne? Proč ne? Za tohle číslo si zasloužíte double pen hned na prvním pokus."

Mohl cítit, jak se Peter za ním otřásl.

"Až jindy," pokračoval v laskání Peter.

"Jak... jindy?"

"Ty sis vážně myslel, že tohle bude naše malá rozlučková párty? Že to bude poslední příležitost si jeden druhého vychutnat?" optal se Peter a v jeho hlase bylo něco nad čím se Stilesovi sevřelo hrdlo.

Chtěl se jich na to zeptat, vydolovat z nich odpovědi, ale nevěděl jak začít.

Kruci! Tohle měl být perfektní večer!

Poslední večer.

"Ty zítra neumřeš. Nikdo nezemře," řekl Derek. Propaloval Stilese tím svým pohledem, až si mladík připadal, jako tehdy v lese, kdy se setkali poprvé.

Stiles bezmocně rozhodil rukama. "Ale no tak…" zakňoural nepříliš mužně.

Peter se tiše uchechtl.

 

"Blbé, co? Takže tady je plán. Zítra pozabíjíme kohokoli, kdo nám vstoupí do cesty a pak," Peter mu s chutí olízl lalůček, "pak si můžeme navzájem vyšukat mozky z hlav."

***

Celá smečka zírala na návštěvníka s nedůvěřivostí. Stiles momentálně bojoval se svou temnější polovinou osobnosti, která se drala na povrch a nechtěla nic jiného než jen týrat, dobírat si a vysmívat se Scottovi do tváře. Na druhou stranu musel uznat, že Scott měl odvahu. Vrátit se zpět po tom všem co se stalo?

Nádech a výdech.

Uklidni se a vzpomeň si, že Scott je náš nejlepší přítel. Byl. Stále je. Doufejme. Pokud ovšem nám dokáže odpustit potom co se stalo.

Stilesův vnitřní rozpor přerušil Peter.

"No konečně. Jsi pozadu se svýma povinnostma. V pátek jsem za tebe musel dělat snídani a Erica chodila nakupovat."

Peter se nad tou vzpomínkou otřásl. Erica měla ten nehezký zvyk kupovat jen mražené jídlo. Nikomu to nevadilo, jen Peter měl z toho trauma.

"J... jo. To zvládnu." Scott se podrbal na hlavě. Gesto značící, že neví co si počít.

"Tak pojď. Oběd je hotový," nakázal Derek.

Cestou do kuchyně se Scott vyměnil rychlá obětí s Isaacem a Ericou.

"Scotte," ozval se Derek a mladý vlk okamžitě zpozorněl. Beta v něm se zapřít nedala. "Máme nové členy ve smečce. Tohle," pokynul rukou ke staršímu muži, který zrovna přišel zadním vchodem do kuchyně, "je Ennis. Stiles ho přesvědčil, aby byl s námi a pomohl nám proti Deucalionovi."

Ennis mu zamával a vytratil se do koupelny zbavit se hlíny a vší té špíny, kterou nachytal na zahradě.

"Pak jsou tu ještě dvojčata Ethan a Aiden, ale ta se k nám dnes nepřipojí. Mají rande," oznámil Peter zatímco připravoval stůl.

"Co?" Scott nasadil svůj štěněcí výraz 'zmatená čivava.'

"Neptej se," pípnul červenající se Isaac.

"Naopak. Ptej se. Je to tak zábavnější," mrknul na něj Stiles.

Zdálo se, že Scott po tom malém gestu konečně roztál a uvolnil se. Slyšet jeho smích bylo... příjemné.

Po chvíli vyplněné bezvýznamným rozhovorem o ničem a menší bitvou mezi Ericou a Isaacem, kteří se tahali o dezert, Scott zničeho nic ztuhl. Tělo napjaté, oči rozšířené. V šoku hleděl na Stilese, který seděl vedle něj.

"Ty," zaskřípěl. Jeho vidlička hlasitě zarachotila o hranu talíře a při tom hlasitém zvuku sebou všichni trhli. Scott si toho ale nevšímal.

Stiles jen povytáhl obočí.

"Proč... proč máš na sobě Derekův pach? A... a Pe... Peterův..." Chudák chlapec ani nedokázal dokončit větu, myšlenku a zavřít ústa.

Erica se rozchechtala a nesnažila se to nijak skrýt. Boyd se jí snažil trochu uklidnit, ale i jemu cukaly koutky. Ennise to nechávalo naprosto chladným. Jackson si jen odfrkl a hodil po Derekovi samolibý úšklebek. A Derek? Ten se snažil zachránit si důstojnost a moc se přitom nečervenat.

Peter se usmál a jako pravý gentleman také zdvořile odpověděl.

"To bude asi tím, milý Scotte, že jsem se já, Stiles a Derek oddávali sexuálním aktivitám. To by vysvětlovalo, proč můžeš cítit naše smíšené pachy."

Stiles se snažil nazakuckat na slině při pohledu na Scottův zděšený výraz.

"Neboj. Jediný kdo by mohl něco chytit, je Derek, protože to všechno spolkl, ale jelikož je to vlkodlak, nikdo se nemusí obávat o jeho bezpečí."

"Ó můj Bože!" vykvíkl Scott.

"To jsem taky říkal," přisvědčil Stiles.

"Nhhhh..." Scott složil tvář do dlaní.

U stolu propukla vlna smíchu.

Stiles se musel usmát nad tím, jak vlkodlaci bravurně zvládli situaci. Žádné omluvy, žádné vysvětlování. Čirá ignorace toho přehnaně velkého slona v místnoti. Bylo to tak nejlepší.

***

Stiles byl vděčný, že se Scott vrátil. Alespoň budou mít o jednoho člena smečky víc, až je Stiles opustí. Ne že by chtěl Stiles zemřít.

Znova.

Na druhou stranu jeho šance na přežití nebyly moc vysoké. Jak od Ennise zjistil, Kali následovala Deucalionova příkladu a teď z ní s největší pravděpodobností byl hybrid mezi démonem a vlkodlakem.

Dvojčata momentálně prověřovala, jestli je tahle informace pravdivá. Jejich rande byla jen výmluva kterou společně se Stilesem vymysleli. Pokud by se Derek dozvěděl, že dvojčata šla prověřit terén, okamžitě by se jim vydal na pomoc jako správný přehnaně starostlivý alfa. Bylo jednoduší, když ti dva jdou na výzvědy sami, protože pak je jejich šance na odhalení mnohem menší.

Poté, co se ti dva vrátili, potvrdili, že Ennis měl pravdu. Kali je hybrid. Dokonce její démonická stránka dominovala té zvířecí.

Plán byl odstranit tu mrchu jako první a teprve potom jít po Deucalionovi.

Momentálně všichni stáli kolem stolu s rozprostřenými mapami a schématy a naposled si procházeli plán.

Scott měl jako vždy tisíce otázek a confused puppy lookTM.

"Moment. To je jako všechno? Ona si do toho stoupne a... co?"

Ach, Scotty. Kdy ty se naučíš používat tu roztomilou houbovitou věcičku s názvem mozek?

"Devil's trap. Znaky umístěné na zemi, vepsané do formy pentagramu, ji svážou. Nebo alespoň její demonickou podstatu. Ona se pak nebude moci hnout a já na ní budu moci provést exorxismus," vysvětlil Stiles s přemírou gestikulace.

"Aha. A proč to nemůžeš udělat i s Deucalionem?"

"Protože ten parchant je o třídu výš. Na něj exorcismus neplatí," ozval se Peter s povzdechem.

"Přece bys nechtěl, aby šel finální boss sundat tak snadno, no ne?" ušklíbl se Stiles.

"Tohle není hra!" vykřikl Scott.

Derek ho sjel pohledem.

"Ne, to není. A proto by ses měl raději soustředit, aby celá akce neskončila fiaskem."

Bylo roztomilé, jak všichni mohli vidět, že Scott doslova svěsil uši a stáhl ocas mezi nohy.

Pak to štěně opět něco zaujalo.

"Ale když použiješ ten exo- exocismus..."

"Exorcismus," opravil ho Peter.

"To je jedno. Neublíží ti to? Ty jsi přece taky. Však víš. Démon," šeptl Scott nejistě.  
"Jiná možnost tu není," pokrčil rameny Stiles.

"Nesouhlasím. Co kdybychom ji prostě... já nevím. Roztrhali na kusy? Hodili do sudu s kyselinou?"

Ach Erico. Jaká jemná dívka z tebe vyrostla.

"Pořád to není nejjistější řešení. Prostě se držte plánu. Past. Exorcismus. Pak teprve jí můžete lámat kosti nebo něco podobného," dodal Stiles.

"A co kdyby ten exorcismus udělal někdo jiný?" ozval se Isaac.

"Umí tu někdo archaickou latinou a zároveň je schopen upravit inkantaci dle síly, typu a zařazení démona? Ne? Tak to asi budu muset být vážně já."

No tak si Stiles nedokázal odpustit trochu toho sarkasmu. Suďte ho.

Celá smečka se připravila na menší výlet za město, kde se Deucalion s Kali schovávali. Stiles byl celý nesvůj ze všech těch pohledů, které na něj Peter vrhal. Samozřejmě se všichni báli o všechny, jako to ve všech správných smečkách bývá, a i Derek na něj sem tam hodil nějaký ten extra ustaraný pohled, ale Peter? Skoro to až vypadalo, že má něco za lubem a to na tom Stilese děsilo nejvíc. Nikdy není dobré, když ten muž začne plánovat na vlastní pěst. Nikdy nevíte, s čím příjde.

***

Jistěže mysleli na to jak zastihnout Kali o samotě. I jak jí zabavit zatímco Stiles umístí past. I jak to udělat nepozorovaně, aby si Kali nevšimla, že tam nějaká past vůbec je. Byli i připraveni na monstrózní sílu, kterou teď Kali měla, a panečku, ta měla ale výdrž. Pohazovala si s dvojčaty jako by nevážili nic.

Vylákat ji do kruhu je stálo hezkých pár zlámaných kostí, a to na ní šla celá smečka!

V době, kdy byla Kali konečně v Devil's trap, měl Peter zlomenou ruku ve čtyřech různých místech. Jackson měl zlomenou páteř, ale nebylo to nic, co by dlouhý odpočinek nevyřešil. Isaac se skláněl nad Boydem a hladil ho po zádech zatímco druhý vlkodlak zvracel černou krev. Scott už byl zas na nohou, což bylo dobře, pokud uvážíme, že se před pěti minutami nemohl hnout. Dvojčata zůstala opodál a snažila se nekňučet bolestí, a Erica zůstala sedět na místě a rozdýchávala vyražený dech.

Derek stál u Stilese, držel si zraněný bok a s nenávistí hleděl na Kali. Ta ženská mu málem zmasakrovala celou smečku.

Kali popadal amok, když si uvědomila, že se nemůže dostat z pentagramu ven. Její vytí se táhlo lesem a bylo jasné, že Deucalion o ní už ví.

Sakra.

Musí to tu rychle dokončit a zmizet, než se tu objeví její posila, protože v tomhle stavu rozhodně nemůžou vzdorovat vlčímu démonovi.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus."

Kali zaměřila všechnu svou pozornost na Stiles a chlapci přitom přeběhl mráz po zádech. Ta ženská byla strašidelná i na normální den, ale teď byla na démonické periodě,a to se Stilesovi vůbec nelíbilo. Ani strach však nemohl odvést pozornost od té zžírající bolesti, která se mu rozlila tělem. Sice to neřekl, ale pravdou bylo, že exorcismus na něj bude mít dost silný dopad.

"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio."

Kali začala ječet. Nelidský hlas se jim zařezával do mysli.

Isaac se schoulil do klubíčka tak jak to dělával, když mu něco připomělo jeho násilného otce. Erica se k němu doplazila a objala jeho chvějící se postavu. Nikdo mu ale momentálně nemohl pomoci.

"Infernalis adversarii, omnis legio."

Jekot utichl, když se Kali začala dávit vlastní krví.

Stejně tak Stiles. Mohl slyšet jak Derek volá jeho jméno, ale moc už vnímat nedokázal.

"Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica."

Kali tam stála se strachem v očích, zcepenělá hrůzou.

Pach síry a smrti byl těžce znát.

Nikdo z vlků nevěděl co se děje. Dívali se jeden na druhého, čekali až jedna z alf jim vydá nějaký rozkaz, ale žádné instrukce nepřicházely.

Vteřina, dvě.

Kali ustoupila o krok dozadu.

Stiles věděl, že má zabarvené oči hustou černí. Možná proto nikdo nereagoval. Báli se ho?

Než Kali mohla udělat jediný další pohyb Stiles se rozmáchl a jedinou ranou jí urazil hlavu, která se roztříštila o nedaleký strom. Všude byla krev a odporná kaše, stékající z kůry stromu.

Pak už Stiles nedokázal dál stát na nohou. Než se mohl sesunout k zemi dva páry silných rukou sevřeli a opatrně položili na zem.

"Sakra. Au... sa-kra..."

Ztěžka se mu dýchalo, jak mu chuchvalce husté krve plnily ústa.

Derek s Peterem mu okamžitě snažili ulehčit a odebrat bolest pulzující jeho tělem.

"Stilesi!" vykřikl Scott a hnal se k němu. "Co je ti?"

Dámy a pánové, sem s blbými otázkami. Tak to dopadá když pustíte Scotta do smečky.

"Nevšiml sis... že jsem od-reci-... toval celý exorcist-... gchrr... sakra..."

"Stilesi!"

Derek na něj hleděl se starostí v očích. Bylo to tak romantické. Škoda, že si to Stiles nemohl dostatečně vychutnat. Něco se k nim totiž blížilo.

Něco mnohem horšího než jeden bláznivý ženský hybrid.

"Utíkejte," vydechl Stiles.

Scott se nějakým záhadným způsobem dostal za Stilese. Pokusil se vyčerpaného démona postavit na nohy dřív než se k nim Deucalion dostane. Protože podle šíleného pohledu, který ten stařec upíral na Stilese měl v plánu ho zabít minimálně čtyřikrát.

Peter se okamžitě postavil před chlapce na jejich ochranu a Derek ho rychle následoval i když na moment zaváhal, jakoby nevěděl jestli by měl nejdřív pomoci svému milenci, dostat ho co nejrychleji odsud nebo ho nechat tak jak je a jít po Deucalionovi. Jak se zdálo Peter věděl přesně co dělat a tak jeho synovec následoval jeho příkladu.

Vypadalo to, že ten sadista ani dvě alfy chránící zraněného člena své smečky nevidí. Peter s Derekem na něj varovně vrčeli, ale s jejich oponentem to ani nehlo. Namísto toho propaloval Stilese temným pohledem a Stiles by lhal, kdyby řekl, že ho to nechávalo chladným. Asi z něj byl pořádně cítit strach, protože Scott vedle něj potichu kňučel.

Jedno z dvojčat udělalo tu velkou chybu, že zaútočilo na Deucaliona, to druhé se přidalo o vteřinu později. Neměli proti němu nejmenší šanci, ale alespoň smečce koupili chvilku, než s jedním z nich Deucalion zlomil strom vejpůl a druhého narazil na zlomenou větev, kterám jím projela s nechutným praskavým zvukem.

Erica s Boydem se okamžitě přihnali k Jacksonovi a snažili se mu pomoct na nohy. Ten chudák se sotva dokázal postavit.

Isaac vypadal, že chce také vyrazit do útoku, ale váhal.

Peter využil příležitosti a rychle se ohlédl na dva chlapce za nimi.

"Běžte!"

Scott se okamžitě jal plnit příkaz a snad by i vyzvedl Stilese do náručí, ale chlapec ho odstrčil.

"Ne. Stejně se od něj nedostaneme a tohle je naše šance to s tím parchantem skončit."

Nemluvě o tom, že nehodlal opustit svou smečku.

Scott vypadal značně zoufale, ale nakonec si jen strčil Stilese za zády v marné naději, že ho bude schopen ochránit.

"Scotte!" zavrčel na něj Derek, ale nebylo mu to nic platné.

Zvuk praskajících kostí a přetrhávajících se šlach na sebe upoutal pozornost. Ztichlým lesem se nesl zvuk, při kterém běhal mráz po zádech.

Deucalion se před jejich očima začal měnit na cosi, co připomínalo černou masu svalstva s párem rudých očí. A ty oči neopustili Stilesovu postavu ani na vteřinu.

Mladík se zachvěl. Tohle monstrum už dávno nebylo vlkodlak.

Isaac vyrazil proti krčící se příšeře.

"Ne! Isaacu!"

"Počkej!"

Vykřikli jejich alfy, ale nebylo to nic platné. Aniž by dokončil transformaci, Deucalion mávnutím ruky odhodil mladíka s takovou lehkostí a nonšalancí, jakoby jen odháněl otravnou mouchu.

Stiles mohl jen nečinně stát a dívat se jak Ethan frakticky pomáhá svému bratrovi ze stromu, zatímco koutkem oka dohlíží na to monstrum. Ty nechutné mokré zvuky, které vydávalo maso uvolňující své sevření kolem větve, budou Stilese strašit pěkně dlouho.

Isaac už zase stál, díky bohu. Přidali se k němu i Erica s Isaacem, kteří už odtáhli Jacksona mimo okamžitý dosah. Dvojčata byla pěkně potlučená, ale definitivně vypadalo na to, že si chtějí Deucaliona podat.

S posledním uši drásajícím rupnutím nějaké kosti byla trasformace dokončena. Vlčí démon se nad nimi hrozivě tyčil z výšky necelých dvou a půl mentu. A pořád nespustil oči ze Stilese.

Peter na svého synovce hlasitě klapl čelistí na znamení útoku. Oba naráz společně s Isaacem a Ethanem vyrazili proti té příšeře. Boyd s Ericou o chvilku později v takovém rozestupu, že Deuvalion jen stšží mohl sledovat všechny najednou.

S Kali to bylo obtížnější, protože byla rychlá, ale Deucalion? Měl neuvěřitelnou sílu, ale byl pomalejší než jeho mrtvá partnerka. Něco co smečka plně využila ve svůj prospěch.

V prvních chvílích boje bylo však jasné, že nemají šanci. Rány, které svému oponentovi uštědřily se začaly hojit ještě dřív než stačily napáchat jakékoli škody.

Čím více ho zraňovali, tím zuřivěji Deucalion bojoval a tím rychleji se i hojil.

Neměli šanci.

Stiles jim tak chtěl pomoci, ale nemohl. Byl příliš vyčerpaný.

V jeden moment se vlčímu démonovi povedlo srazit Erica na kolena. Aiden se k ní vrhnul, snažil se jí uchránit vlastním tělem, ale už bylo pozdě.

Stiles se zatajeným dechem sledoval jak její bezvládné tělo letělo vzduchem několik metrů a dopadlo na trávu před ním. Ani si neuvědomil, že při pohledu na svou malou Catwoman vydává bolestné zvuky. Dívčiny vlasy byly slepené její vlastní krví a obličejí se nedal rozeznat. Byl je jedna velká otevřená rána.

Scott se k ní sesunul na kolena a vzal jí do náručí.

Kdyby jeden z nich vzhlédl, uviděl by nehezkou grimasu se kterou na ně Deucalion shlížel. Jakoby se jim vysmíval.

Boyd se rychle dostal z šoku, zuřivě vykřikl a vrhl se Deucalionovi rovnou po krku.

"Erico?" vzlykl Stiles. Ani si neivědomil, že pláče.

Scott se Stilesem se neobtěžovali vnímat bitvu, která se odehrávala pár metrů od nich. Místo toho se zaměřili na Ericu. Jemně s ní třásli, mluvili na ní, snažili se jí probudit. Scott z ní vysával jak moc bolesti jen šlo. Stiles se nemohl udržet, musel se jí neustále dotýkat tak jak byl od vlků ve smečce zvyklý. Snažil se jí poskytnout alespoň trochu útechy, ale bylo jasné, že je Erica nevnímá.

Děsivý řev rozzuřené bestie jimi všemi otřásl do morku kostí. Tahle věc nabyla z tohoto světa.

Jen okrajově slyšel výkřiky bolesti a ten zvuk ho podal do srdce. Vís slz teklo po jeho tvářích, když si konečně uvědomil, že tohle je asi ono. Takhle umřou.

Takhle mu umřou Derek a Peter.

Tak moc se na ně chtěl podívat. Jednou. Naposledy. Možná jim říct, že je miluje. Že je všechny moc miluje. Že jsou jeho rodina. Že je mu líto, jak od sebe odehnal Scotta. Že je mu to všechno moc líto. Že by udělal všechno na světě jen, aby byli naživu a šťastní.

Nepodíval se na ně. Nechtěl vidět jak to všechno končí.

Chtěl by se omluvit otci. Říct mu, že je to ten nejlepší tatínek na světě a že tam na druhé straně bude od něj pozdravovat maminku.

Nevěděl co ho donutilo vzhlédnout, ale vzplála v něm naděje když si uvědomil, že Ennis konečně dorazil. Trvalo mu to déle než se předpokládalo, ale důležité bylo, že byl tady.

S hrůzou si zároveň uvědomil, že celá smečka byla teď na zemi v jedné velké kaluži krve. Deucalion se skláněl nad jedním z nich. Stilesovi se zastavil srdce, když si uvědomil čí krk to objímají dlouhé černé pařáty.

"Dereku!"

Scott se mu vydal na pomoc zároveň s Ennisem, který už byl téměř u Deucaliona. V ruce svíral runami posetou dýku napřaženou k útoku.

Všechna naděje pohasla, když se Deucalion ani neobtěžoval otočit na Ennise, popadl jeho zápěstí a jednoduše ho zlomil. Jejich jediná šance dopadla na zkrvavenou zem. Ennis se snažil vymanit ze sevření, ale nebylo to nic platné.

Deucalion se divoce šklebil na Dereka, který se snažil vyhrabat na nohy.

Scott se zdivočelým zavytím vyrazil Ennisovi na pomoc.

"Scotte ne! Zůstaň se Sti-" Peter ani nestačil dokončit větu než vykašlal chuchvalec krve.

Ale to už byl mladík před bestií. Deucalion švihl Ennisem a srazil jím Scotta na zem. Oba ztěžka dýchali. Snažili se pohnout, ale bez úspěchu. Předevšim Ennis byl zkroucen v divném úhlu, očividně měl pár zlámaných kostí.

Stilesovi chvíli zvhlédl ze své poničené smečky na Deucaliona, který se teď pomalu blížil k němu. Chlapec se sklonil nad Ericou, clonil její tělo v marné naději, že ji bude schopen uchránit.

Drápy se mu sevřely kolem krku a vytáhly ho tak vysoko, že se ani nedotýkal nohama země.

"Stilesi!"

Ani Peter teď nic nezmohl.

"Nech ho být!"

Stiles si překvapeně uvědomil, že to byl Boyd. Zvláštní. Poslední co uslyší, bude hlas vlkodlaka, který si vysloužil pověst němého kluka.

Deucalion ho přirazil ke stromu takovou silou až vyrazil chlapci dech a drápy mu zajely hluboko pod kůži.

Ta bestie se v tom asi vyživala, protože na něj jen koukala, vrčela, ale jinak nedělala nic. Stiles musel uznat, že to docela fungovalo, protože strach jím zmítal tak silně, že i vlkodlaci v Kanadě to museli cítit.

Na druhou stranu, Stiles byl Stiles, nemohl si odpustit trochu toho sarkasmu ve vyhraněné situaci, zvlášť když tohle bude naposledy.

"Můj ty, jaké to máš velké oči... a pěkně zkažený dech. Zlato, ústní hygiena je docela důležitá. Na druhou stranu, když někdo jako ty žije ve středověku tak..."

Druhý démon si odfrkl a pomalu zvedl znetvořenou ruku.

Dýka.

"Aha."

Zvíře si znovu odfrklo.

"Stilesi!" zachraptěl vysíleně Derek.

"Stilesi..." zašeptala Erica.

Sžírává bolest mu projela tělem, když ho Deucalion přišpendlil ke stromu.

Lesem se nesl Stilesův zmučený výkřik. Ani se nedotýkal země, prostě se tam jen tak houpal a marně se snažil vytáhnout dýku, ale každý dotek kůže s kovem neskutečně bolel. Nedokázal tu věc pořádně uchopit. Jeho dlaně byly zkrvavené a nebylo jasné, jestli to byla krev z rány v břiše nebo zda mu dýka rozpletávala ruce. Dlaně měl v jednom ohni a vnitřnostmi se mu začal rozlévat nepříjemný chlad.

Pomalu omdléval, oblopen milionem různých zvuků.

Kňučení, pláč, výkřiky.

Něco ho lechtalo po tváři. To něco byly dlouhé drápy rárývající se mu do masa.

Už toho ani moc nevnímal, když od něj byl jeho útočník násilně odtržen. Všechno bylo temné a matné, vše se slévalo dohromady.

"Stilesi?"

"Stilesi?!"

"STILESI!"

Mladík párkrát zamrkal. Po době, která se zdála věčností přišel znovu k sobě. Derek ho držel v náručí a to bylo prakticky všechno o co se teď Stiles staral.

"No tak. Mluv se mnou," zatřásl jím jemně jeho alfa.

"Hmmm..."

Stiles se teď vážně necítil moc dobře. Schůzky si domluvte s jeho sekretářkou. Kroužek poezie až příští týden.

Pár lidí se kolem něj zasmálo. Aha, takže to řekl nahlas.

"Jo, řekl."

"Huh... hey... jsou všichni..." Stiles ztěžka polkl. Mohl cítit pachuť krve a z toho se mu zvedal žaludek.

Jsou vůbec naživu?

"Všichni žijou. I když Ennis, Aiden, Jackson a Erica budou potřebovat pár dní, aby se dostali z toho nejhoršího. Jak je tobě?" staral se Peter.

Někdo poblíž tiše kňučel.

"Jak jste tu věc vůbec..."

"Stilesi! Teď ne! Jak ti je?" dožadoval se muž.

Mladík musel chvilku přemýšlet. Jak to že nebyl mrtvý?

"To záleží... pořád to ještě krvácí?"

Stiles se pokusil sáhnout se na břicho, ale neměl v rukou žádný cit. Pak si uvědomil, že mu někdo odtáhl ruce od zranění, aby si to ještě nezhoršil.

"Pořád to krvácí, ale už se to trochu zahojilo. Máme tě vzít k Mellise?"

Stiles vážně musel přemýšlet, ale moc mu to nešlo. Proč má tak zpomalený mozek? Proč se mu chce tak moc spát? Proč je mu taková zima, když je kolem tlupa vlkodlaků, kteří produkují teplo jako radiátory?

"Ne. To nepomůže."

"Cože?" ozval se vedlo Scott a Stiles vzhlédl na tak dlouho, aby viděl, jak má jeho kamarád tvář zrudlou od breku.

"Ta věc fungovala. Ale trochu jinak než... Zabilo to... tu část ve mně, která byla... démon... Teď jsem už jen... člověk," vysoukal ze sebe ztěžka Stiles.

A to také znamenalo, že tohle zranění bylo smrtelné.

Asi to muselo dojít i ostatním, protože někdo propukl v pláč, zatímco Derek si ho přitáhl blíž k sobě.

"Zase se uvidíme... tam... na druhé straně..."

"Zmlkni Stilesi," šeptl Derek.

"Milu... ju..."

Někdo mluvil, ale Stiles to už ale neslyšel.

Už byla jen temnota. Hustá a neproniknutelná.

Byly tam i zvuky, ale nic čemu by Stiles rozumněl nebo dokázal indentifikovat.

A čas? Čas tam plynul zvláštně. Byla to věčnost.

Nebo ne?

Když konečně otevřel elektricky modré oči, uviděl několik známých tváří, které se na něj šťastně a s úlevou usmívali. Jeho rodina, jeho smečka... ti všichni se na něj usmívali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velice děkuji všem, kteří zanechali like, koment nebo mě jednoduše vyhrožovali smrtí upálením pokud tuto povídku nedokončím.  
> Všechny Vás moc miluji!  
> Možná bude i sequel;)


End file.
